Rescue Me
by SilverShadow65
Summary: A common ordinary maid has the privilege of working for a valiant and noble king. But as these two cross lives with one another, love becomes more apparent in each of their eyes. Will their status bring them down? Or will love find a way? Complete
1. Loss of Hope

Rescue Me

**Rescue Me**

A common ordinary maid has the privilege of working for a valiant and noble king. But as these two cross lives with one another, love becomes more apparent in each of their eyes. Will their status bring them down? Or will love find a way? Total GxK, some BxJ. The first chapter has a lot of angst, but it will get better. Rated T for angst and language.

This is the story of Gwen's life before she became who she is now…

**Chapter 1: Loss of Hope**

_Loneliness…_

_Hurt…_

_Despair…_

_Lies…_

_These are just some of the few words that describe my life. Everyone says that you are born for a reason…for a purpose. I don't know how or why, but for some reason I was born. I came upon this place for a reason that I have not yet found or discovered. I barely know anything about myself or my life for that matter. I sometimes wish I wasn't even alive…because my life right now is not something I am proud of._

_As I said before, I barely know anything about myself. All that I do know is that my name is Gwen. Gwen is short for Gwendolyn, but that I don't even know for sure…it's just a guess honestly. But yes, so far my life has been a ride that I just wish could be different. It is a pathetic excuse for one as well. I may want to start from the beginning…_

_You see, when I was born, I was found on a witch's porch named Verdona. I was maybe a month old. She took me in and raised me when I was a child. I didn't know anything…nothing of my birth, my parents, or even other family. But what I did know was that I was special…I was different. She told me that I had 'special abilities' just like her and that she would train me as I got older. I guess that meant I was a witch too, in a way. _

_But I was only a child when I found out. I didn't want to be 'different' like her. I didn't want to be something that was stranger than I already was. She said that there was a 'spark' about me and that I should be proud of what I had, but I didn't care. It only made me more of a freak in this world. I was only a kid though; I felt abandoned so that just made the situation worse._

_When I was about five years old, I was looking pretty depressed one day and she noticed. She always noticed when I was sad…and she always knew the way to make it better._

"_What's wrong kiddo?" she asked me with a smile that graced her face. You could tell that I was pretty deep in thought._

"_Huh? Oh, I was just thinking that's all…you know…of where I came from and all," I replied. "I just wish I knew more about myself."_

_She smiled at me sort of strangely. She gave me a look that was not expecting at all. She chuckled to herself._

"_Well I know where you came from," she replied. "I know all about you and your life." I couldn't believe what she had said. She had been keeping a secret from me for this long? I was roaring with rage with her words; I couldn't believe that she would keep such a secret from me._

"_What?" I yelled with fury. I was about to scream some more before she put a hand over my mouth._

"_You never asked me before Gwen…let me explain," she began, letting go of her hand off my mouth in the process. "I can't tell you who you are yet Gwen. I can't tell you where you come from yet." I never asked her? Well that was the most stupidest thing I had ever heard!_

"_And why not?" I asked her again, my little five year old attitude getting to me._

"_Because I want to train you first. I want you to know how to use your abilities just like me. When you have mastered them…I will tell you who you are."_

_I couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. Training my abilities would take years to accomplish and I didn't want to wait that long…but I had too. I had to know where I came from or who I was. I didn't want to be the girl that was dropped off at someone's house when I was born. I didn't want to be a… nobody. I wanted to be someone that knew who she was._

_The years went on and I did learn a thing or two. I was amazed at the things I could do and I was actually proud of myself for the first time in a long time. Verdona said that I was just like her when I was her age and it made her proud. The only thing that was pretty much driving me was to finally know who I am and who I was when I was born. _

_Verdona and I really bonded and she felt like a mother to me. She and I really connected as one and I didn't feel so alone or ashamed of who I was when she was around me. We enjoyed ourselves together and I never felt happier in my life. She said that it wasn't my powers that didn't make who I was…but it was me. I felt wanted in the world; something that I hadn't felt in a long time. And every time Verdona looked at me with her eyes…I sort of felt that she was actually part of my family._

_Then…it was all ruined on that horrible day._

_I was ten years old, coming back from the forest to pick up some wood for her fire and ready to train once more. I entered our home and she had a nervous look on her face. She always could sense things before they happened. The skies were dark and the forest did seem more distant than usual. Then we could both see men in the distant riding horseback. I looked at Verdona and she had the most horrible expression that I had ever seen._

"_Quickly Gwen, you need to hide now," she said frantically. I was about to object when she scooted me away and opened the closet door. She pushed me in under the clothes and jackets, hiding my red hair. "Don't you dare come out until the coast is clear. Don't make a sound no matter what and whatever you do Gwen…" I could tell she was nervous. She couldn't fine the right words to say to me. "Just please, under any circumstances, do not come out. That's a direct order from your magic teacher!"_

_I nodded my head frantically as she shut the door. Unfortunately, the closet door never shut all the way, so there was a crack for me to see everything perfectly. I didn't know what was going on…all I did know was to listen to my feelings and not come out of this closet, no matter what._

_I heard the horses stop at the house and Verdona tried to act calm as possible. She was cutting up vegetables for the soup she always made, I will never forget that. Then a knock was heard at the door, a hard and sturdy knock. She waited a couple of seconds and opened it, only to reveal what looked like soldiers of a distant kingdom._

"_Is this the home of the witch Verdona?" the soldier asked her. It seemed like he recognized her when he got a good look._

"_Why yes…yes it is," she said keenly. She seemed to know who he was as well._

"_I am sorry, but we have strict orders from the King of the Null Void to take you into custody and strip your powers for good," the soldier smirked. She didn't seem surprised for some reason. Her expression stayed the same as she looked at the man. "Are their any other people in this house?" He obviously noticed that she was cooking for two people, not one._

"_Oh no, it's just me. I can't stand other people being around me," she replied to the horrid man. "And I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going anywhere…nor my powers going away either."_

"_Listen, I'm afraid you have no choice. Either you come with us to the Null Void, or we will use deadly force," he explained to her._

"_Then let's dance boys," she chirped, as her energy fired up through her arms. I was surprised that she was willing to fight them, especially soldiers from the Null Void. The Null Void was a horrible place, especially with its King in charge too…King Hex._

"_You do realize the consequences if you fight back, Verdona!" yelled the man, protecting himself from her energy blasts. She didn't care though…and I was scared what the consequences would be, but I did have a guess. I didn't understand why she would fight them…now I do though._

_Unfortunately, the soldiers were prepared for the attacks Verdona was throwing at them. She was good, there was no doubt in my mind that she could ever lose, especially to soldiers. But that was until the soldiers got handy with their weapons._

_Of course King Hex would send his best men for situations like these. There had been rumors going around about King Hex and his necessities. He was just a freak in my eyes though…wanting power for all the wrong reasons._

_I turned back to the fight. Verdona was winning at the beginning, but she was slowing with the weapons they had. I think they were specially made for this…for her. She must have known that they were coming for her, she must have known. She had been distant from me for a couple of days before hand and I know I realize that this was the answer._

_They had her pinned down. I wanted to scream and run out to save her…but I knew I couldn't. All I wanted to do myself was fire my powers at them, to show them that I had the spark as well…take her instead of me. She gave me orders though; if I burst out of here and show off, I would go against her, and that was something I was not willing to do._

"_I warned you Verdona; if you do not come with us, we'll use deadly force. You know the consequences Verdona," he repeated his statement. She had to have known…she just wanted to protect me from them. She wanted to let them know that she was the most powerful magic user in the kingdom, aside from Hex…and obviously Hex knew it. Hex didn't know that Verdona's pupil was watching the whole scene right from the closet._

_She fired another blast to get the soldier off of her. She was on her game again, thrashing them into walls and sent them flying out of the windows. She was winning again, and I was so excited for them to retreat and run to her side._

_But then something happened that I wasn't expecting…_

_The lead soldier came from behind and…and struck her, right in her back. How pathetic was he to come from behind and strike then? She collapsed to the floor in pain and the soldier smirked. I had to bite my lip from screaming and crying, but the silent tears came anyway._

"_I warned you Verdona," he sighed, pulling out his weapon. "Men, let's go. We'll come back for her body in the morning. We have others to find in this wasteland. Come on!" He signaled his men, who were exhausted, and led them back to the horses. They rode off back on the road and disappeared in the distance._

_When I heard nothing else, nothing at all, no soldiers and no more fighting, I ran out of the closet to Verdona. She was still on the floor, in pain, trying to escape it._

"_Verdona!" I cried. She looked up and smiled at me, a weak smile but it was a smile no less. I grabbed her hand._

"_Hey kiddo," she smiled at me._

"_Verdona…" I cried some more. "This can't be happening."_

"_Oh Gwen…I knew they had to be coming sometime…"_

"_But why? Why did they do this! Why did Hex do this?" I screamed._

"_It's been happening for a long time Gwen…ten years ago in fact. King Hex wants everyone in the world to not have powers like you and I. He's had his eye on me for years, but I kept diverting him. Only he and his niece, the princess, can only have powers in the world. And since he is the strongest ruler so far…" she stopped to wince._

"_But why would he do that? Aren't their other kings and queens to stop him?" I said frantically. I was only ten; I couldn't understand that people were so selfish and arrogant._

"_Forever it has been his dream to get rid of everyone that has powers…and I knew that I would be next soon. I am sorry Gwen…but it would take hours to explain where you came from, and unfortunately I don't have that sort of time right now."_

"_What about King Max? He hates King Hex! He should be able to stop him! He has the power to do so!" I screamed some more. I didn't know why…but she smiled even bigger when I mentioned King Max's name. I knew she was fading fast…but I just wish that she would give me some answers._

"_Sometimes when a person has so much power, all you can do is watch so your kingdom does not suffer as well."_

_I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop being mad. Why are people so weak sometimes? Why can't they get up and fight…stand up for themselves for a change. All my life Verdona has taught me to stand up for myself and not let anyone get in the way of my beliefs and strengths. And now we have multiple kingdoms letting the Null Void to whatever it wants. It made me sick, honestly._

"_I have to go now Gwen…I wish I could have told you more. I think I made a mistake in not telling you the truth."_

"_No Verdona, don't be ashamed…you taught me so much, and I'll never forget it. I learned so much from you, so much."_

"_Never tell anyone that you have powers, or they will come after you too," she coughed. I was actually surprised that she was able to hold this long; it was probably because of her powers. "I love you dear."_

_She didn't say anymore, and neither did I. All I did feel was her hand loosen up in mine and her eyes closed. I sat there for about ten more minutes, then got up and left. I stayed the night across from the house, by a tree. The night was cold and alone, but I had never felt so alone in my life before. In the morning, those soldiers had come back and toke her away. They destroyed and burned the house down; leaving no sign that she had ever lived there._

_For the next five years, without her, I walked around the different kingdoms and places. I became a street kid, living on the streets and stealing anything I could to survive. I hated to steal…absolutely hated it. No one should ever have to go through so much work, and then having others steal it later. It was horrible, but I had to do it._

_It also taught me self defense. I knew how to protect myself from others that wanted my food, with out using my powers. I would never tell a soul that I had them; others would rat me out for sure to the Null Void. I would also train myself with my powers too. I had to go to a deserted forest and practice…and I did get better, a whole lot better. _

_I also had to wear a hat to hide my long red hair; I would stick out like a sore thumb, especially to the people I stole from. I would travel everywhere, visit different kingdoms to look at the different palaces of the royalty. _

_My favorite palace, though, would have to be the Kingdom of Bellwood. It was the greatest palace I had ever seen; even better than the one the King Max owned in Omnitrix. But this one was great; there was a prince that lived there, him only. His parents sadly died a couple of years ago, so he would inherit the throne when he turned eighteen. At least he knew what happened to his parents. But still, his age and to have so much power among him was incredible._

_He probably was some spoiled brat though. I didn't know his name, but he probably was just some kid that got whatever he wanted with a snap of a finger. That was what was wrong with kingdoms these days…they care more about themselves than the people that resided in them. If I was a ruler, I would make sure that everyone was happy and somewhat prosperous._

_I usually stuck in Bellwood for most of my time. When I turned fifteen, I was old enough to realize that stealing was getting me no where…especially when I got caught. I had no way of getting out or doing anything so that I can escape. They caught me red handed and I was totally ashamed. I thought I was going to get my head chopped off for sure._

_It was a maid service. I wanted some new clothes so I didn't look so nasty in what I was wearing. But some lady caught me red handed and I was taken to the warden. I thought for sure I would be taken to the prince and he would have to kill me. Stealing wasn't exactly the best thing to do in Bellwood._

_The warden looked at me and made her decision. I didn't know what she would do with me, and I could tell that she hated robbers. She lifted up my hat and my red hair flew to my back, as the wind blew it from the window. My green eyes glistened in the sun as I looked at her. I also got a good look at her; she had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and looked to be in her late forties._

"_Have you ever worked as a maid before?" she asked me. I looked at her, still pretty shocked that she hadn't wasted me yet._

"_Um, no I haven't actually," I said quietly. I said it very politely, so nothing else would happen to me. I was worried that she was going to slap me or something, but I didn't feel threatened. The woman was actually sort of nice to me._

"_Well you are now," she replied, getting up and starting a bath full of water._

"_Um excuse me?" I asked, with some attitude that time. Oh, I also gained that too; I definitely had an attitude and could be very smart when I wanted to be, but I guess I have always had that._

"_It's your debt to pay me. Since you tried, unsuccessfully, to steal some of my customers clothing, you must work for me now,' she explained, putting soap in the water. Did I honestly have a choice? "Or I could always turn you in to Prince Kevin and he can deal with you instead."_

_My eyes widened and I hurriedly said no. My thoughts began running again. This was actually a good thing. I would have a place to stay and food every night to eat. Maybe I wouldn't get paid, considering it was my debt, but at least I was occupied._

"_I am Cassandra by the way. You'll be working with other girls your age. Most of the girls here are orphans, so none of them have a choice but to work here. Every morning you'll get up around six and work till the end of five. When you have completed your work, by my judgment, you'll be able to go again. May I ask what your name is?"_

"_Gwen," I replied, as she started to take off my clothes._

"_Gwen huh? Well Gwen, we are going to get you cleaned up and into some normal clothes," she suggested to me. "Oh and if you try to escape, you'll suffer the consequences just like the other girls here do. You red hair and green eyes won't be too hard to find in this city." I gave her a smile that told her I wouldn't try it, and she seemed to believe me._

_For the next few years I had been working in that industry. I was good at cleaning and became a full pledged maid, if that is even something to be proud of. The girls my age, though, were really annoying. The only downside of it was I didn't get along with them at all. Every single one of the hated me for reasons I just didn't understand. I think it was because I came from the streets. Cassandra said I could leave because my debts were paid, but I didn't want to go, even if the girls were monsters. I had a place to stay and food; I didn't leave and she was fine with it. She thought I was crazy._

_She was another woman that was really kind to me…but then, luck wasn't on my side once again, and that changed too. One day, she suffered a heart attack and left the world for us to manage the maid service. Unfortunately, the Cassandra's assistant, the same woman that caught me stealing in the first place, became the warden…giving all of our lives more living hell. Her name was Rojo, and was not the kindest woman ever. She worked us harder, way harder then Cassandra ever did. And the worst part of it was that I couldn't leave at all. I had already told Cassandra that I wanted to stay and be an official maid in the business; and that meant having to serve under Rojo's rule too._

_I was stuck. I was stuck in a hole that I couldn't get out of. Many girls tried to leave, but Rojo was quick. It was if she knew when they were going to leave before it happened. And if any girls actually got the chance to leave, they would be found and whipped several times. I was just glad I was smart enough to leave; I could have easily used my powers and escaped, but it would just be a waste of time and ended up in something that would be ten times worse. I also made a promise to Verdona. We were pretty much slave girls from the way Rojo had been treating us; it was almost like a prison. We were treated like slaves, and the orphans had no choice but to stay, considering they had no home at all._

_So this was the life I had lived so far…_

_I was happy, and then I wasn't. It was like walking into a place where everyone stared at you for being different. I felt alone…no one was around that liked me or wanted me._

_I was a maid…not really expecting it, but I had a job and tried to live my life the way I wanted it…_

_Up to now…well I haven't gotten that far…yet…_

_GGGGG_

A young twenty year old girl with long red hair was scrubbing some clothes in water. The girls around her were doing the exact same thing, some even receiving whips from the guards; yes, the warden had put guards in her industry so that no one was out of line. Her emerald eyes wandered everywhere; everywhere she could to catch a glimpse. Gwen was trying to get a chance to see the girls trying to escape in the back of the room. _Like they have a chance…_

Rojo practically transformed the maid industry into her own business. Not only were maids washing clothes or cleaning, but they were now sewing, hemming, pressing, and different things to keep her business running. She treated her employees horribly. It almost like she was running a slave trade, or so that was what it seemed. She hired more women to keep watch of the girls that were her age, in case of males ever entering the complex.

King Hex had fulfilled his dream. No one, not a single person, had powers anywhere, except him and his niece. They say that King Hex is now the most powerful conqueror in the land, and if anyone gets in his way, he would simply crush them. Everyone was afraid of him and his power and no one got in the way of him…ever. No one else in the world had powers…or so he thought.

The woman over Gwen's should saw that she was working hard, and went on to the next. This gave Gwen time to catch a glance at the girls in the corner. They were still pretending to wash the clothes, but Gwen over heard their plan from the night before. There was a window right above them, a perfect spot for them to hop through, if it wasn't for the metal bars attached. A girl got on her knees and helped the other girl when none of the women were looking. The girl took out a nail file and started to rub the rough exterior onto the bar. The third girl was the look out.

What made Gwen sick was that they were using the youngest girl to file the bar; not to mention put her life at stake instead of the other older two. These were the same girls that never talked and hated Gwen, but she was on better terms with the younger one.

It was perfect timing for the other girls to do this, for it was their lunch break, a perfect opportunity where they will be gone and the women would be away. The younger girl filed as fast as she could. She got two bars in the meantime, but Gwen knew it wouldn't last. Lunch would be over in five minutes and they knew they were running out of time. No one else seemed to notice or care at all. All of them just sighed that they would even go for it

"Hey! You girls!" screamed one of the women that had entered the room. Many girls started screaming and backed off from the hungry woman that was about to take down the girls. _It was inevitable…they should have just quit when they had two bars down, and then started again tomorrow._

The girl that was on her knees, pushed down the younger girl and tried to get up on the window herself. _Selfish arrogant brat… _The third girl also took a chance and fought between the one that was now on the window. The large woman pulled one girl off.

"I need some help in here!" she screamed so that her companions would arrive. The younger girl watched as the other two tried to wrestle her down. She was smart to act like she didn't know them. Another woman entered the room as she grabbed the other one. Gwen couldn't believe that they would be fighting with the large women, or the fact that the younger one grabbed onto the window and tried to escape herself again. Unfortunately, the younger on was small and could barely get up from her weak muscles.

"Hey get down from there now!" yelled the woman. The young one struggled, as more women entered the room. Tears filled the girl's eyes, wishing that there was some way to escape this awful place. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it, she was done for…

Gwen sighed. With her hands still in the water of her clothes, they started glow a pink color. Suddenly, a pink step was formed under the little girl's feet and she was able to get through the window and jump from the building. She ran as fast as she could, to escape from that horrible place. Gwen looked around and saw that no one had noticed her step suddenly appearing; of course she only made it last a second, just enough time for the girl to get her strength.

"Alright girls, back to work," came Rojo's dark voice. "As for you two…in my office, now." She smiled at them darkly, and then looked at the other girls who were suddenly working at a faster pace. She looked at each one and saw Gwen. "Gwen! My office too."

Gwen sighed once more. That usually meant that she wanted her office swept and mopped. She grabbed the mop and broom from the closet, and met up with Rojo in her office, where two girls were being whipped on there backs. Gwen started to sweep and kept her mouth shut while Rojo was getting her pleasure. She was never, and has never, been afraid of Rojo, but all the other girls were, that was what probably separated her from the others. Plus, Rojo hated Gwen even more for being Cassandra's pet, so she got most of the hardships.

"This will teach you brats from trying to run away, and your friend won't be so lucky when we find her too!" Rojo said, as she smiled wickedly. When Rojo was finished, she let the girls go, who were sobbing, and she sat down to talk to her assistant, who was knew to the facility. Gwen stayed silent as she mopped.

"King Kevin is looking for a maid," Rojo said, to vent to her assistant. "But only the ones that are the ages between eighteen and twenty-five. I have to give him my best…he plans to pay me very well."

"Why does he need a maid? Doesn't he have a lot as it is?" the warden asked. Rojo shrugged.

"I don't know, but he wants his own personal maid, someone that hasn't been around the palace before. I guaranteed him the best…I just hope these wash ups don't start sobbing the moment they step outside."

"And he wants to look at all of them?"

"Yes, every one. I just wish that King Hex was looking for a maid…hell I'd offer myself up if he was looking," she replied, playing with a pen at her desk. "Did you get all of that Gwen?" Gwen looked up at her, after hearing her name. Of course she heard the whole thing, and what was the best was that she was old enough and maybe had a chance to get picked by the King himself. "Don't get your hopes up though; I'm sure he's looking for more pretty girls, not some ugly one without a purpose in life."

Gwen kept a straight face and continued to mop her floors. Gwen didn't realize it, but she was beautiful; gorgeous in fact. She was tall and slender, but had the curves anyone would dream of. Her long red hair, which was up in a bonnet at the moment, was radiant that went along perfectly with her emerald orbs. Her lips were full and her clear skin was the perfect touch to top it off. Even her breast size was actually a good size; most of the women around here weren't exactly as full as they wanted to be.

"And yet, I have to waste my time and put you in there anyway, such a shame, but it is the king's orders," Rojo continued to blabber, and Gwen on the other hand didn't really give a damn to what she had to say. Rojo noticed. "You know what? Why don't you make yourself useful and make me some dinner. The kitchen is right around the corner."

Gwen put down her mop in the bucket and walked out of the room. She wanted nothing more than to sock her right in the face; a local street kid taught her how to do that when she was around twelve. Or better yet, use her powers to strangle her…but she knew the reason why she couldn't do that. Maybe she could poison her food…but where was she going to get poison? If anything, she'd survive from the poison, like the hard ass that she was, and have to whip Gwen two hundred times.

Gwen finished cooking for Rojo and returned. To her surprise, Gwen actually cooked better than the chef himself. She let Gwen return to her room, leaving a smirk while exiting, which made sure that Rojo saw.

She lay in her bed, as the other girls whispered about the events that happened between the three girls today, looking at the moon through the window. She could be social and talk about how she over heard Rojo sending girls over to down town square, so that King Kevin himself would be picking the maid he wants for personal affairs, but she liked having a secret.

She then thought about Verdona, wondering if this is what she expected her to do with her life. She could become a magician or something productive in that manner, but how lame would that be if you suddenly became accused for using magic? She would totally be caught and stripped of her powers, just as Verdona was, except with a more unfortunate ending.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day. She wondered who Kevin would choose for his own necessities. Then again, she was infuriated that he was willing to pay for women. What were we? Slaves? Sure one of them would be free from Rojo, but still. What a jerk. And Rojo made it sound like the young girls were perfect and the most amazing people he would ever see.

Then she would be anywhere but here. She would go anywhere, just to be away from this place Cassandra had created, then Rojo destroying it after. Plus, she would totally rub it in Rojo's face if she ever was chosen…

A tear went down her face at the thought of her life and what it would become…

She had it. If she wasn't chosen, she would run away herself and get the hell out of here. No more staying here ever again, she was ready to be free once more. Screw Rojo, what Gwen was capable of didn't even matter. She could probably kick all of their asses in one fight, with out powers. But what she did know was that she was done. Rojo would give the news in the morning to the girls, all of them would start to freak out, some blonde would get picked, and later that night she would run away and go back to Omnitrix for a couple of weeks.

That was the plan and she would stick to it, for her sake…

_Rescue me_

_From everything_

_I just want to live_

_I wish I could breathe…_

_**That was the first chapter of Rescue Me. I hope all of you liked it…ok, it had A LOT of angst in the first chapter, but I do plan to make it better…**_

_**Oh, and if any of you were wondering, I made Rojo normal in this story…**_

_**Who will the king choose to be his personal maid? Isn't it obvious? I am pretty new to Ben 10 archive, so be easy on me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09 **_


	2. Make A Memory

**Chapter 2: Make a Memory**

The sun rise poked through Gwen's window, and her eyes shuttered opened. She always did wake from the sun peeking in, but she didn't mind what so ever. She was actually up before the warden got everyone up, she always did. She loved watching the sun rise, to show all of its colors to the world…but maybe, just maybe it showed its colors to Gwen personally. She smiled at the sun's greeting and got up to look at everyone else. _Sleeping like babies…_ The other girls always found a way to sleep longer; some even had pieces of cloths put over their eyes. _How annoying, it's better than the warden coming in and yelling her head off…_

She got out of her bed; usually the warden didn't wake up any of them for another hour. She, in the mean time, would take a shower, to steal the hot water, and be prepared for the day.

That was right! The king was coming into town today, oh how all of those screaming girls would run around every where. At least she would be out of the way and ready to go. She got out of her shower, brushed her long hair, and put it in a bonnet…just the way Rojo likes it. Rojo usually has all the girls that have long hair, wear them worn up in a bonnet. If not, she would personally cut it all off herself. She got dressed and laid back in her bed; the sun was higher in the sky, with the clouds still a little pink. She smiled when she saw the clouds; they reminded her of her powers.

About a minute later, a guard came in the room screaming her head off so that the girls would get up. Some of them jumped with the surprise of her voice, some of them pretended they didn't hear her, and some of them didn't even get up, only to have her get out her whip and start hitting them. All of them scrambled everywhere, trying to get into the showers first. Some of them started screaming frantically; none of them wanted to be late for Rojo's appearance in the kitchen. She gave them thirty minutes to get ready and prepared for work.

Gwen got up slowly and made her way to the kitchen. Some girls stared at her as she walked by them, astonished that she was already ready to go, which made them upset. It was like Gwen always knew what to do, and they disliked it, or jealous of the fact that she was so intelligent. She smirked at the looks on their faces, and went out of the room. The kitchen consisted of a few chairs and tables in a small room. The girls mostly sat on the floors and waited for Rojo to arrive. When she arrived, it was ok to leave and begin working.

"Hey Gwen," said the chef, making some eggs. He was in his sixties, an old man just trying to make some money. Gwen liked him a lot. He wasn't like any other guy that would feel up on a young woman. He was nice and sincere, but most of all very honest. She always wondered why he would work in a place like this.

"Hey Bart," she replied, as he scooped her some eggs.

"First in line, as usual," he smiled, as he got her some juice. "Fresh eggs and some fresh squeezed juice, just for you. Then again, you are always here at this time, way before any of the other girls."

"You know me too well Bart. These look delicious by the way," she said, looking down on them.

"At least you think so. Rojo hates my cooking…I think I am going to get the sack soon."

"Bart, I don't see why you don't just quit, or better yet retire. I am sure you've made enough money for the family," Gwen explained.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Rojo pays me well, Gwen. I need more money to pay for the house. If I quit now, I won't be able to pay for anything. I even have been taking some cooking lessons to help my progress. It all takes time, and I am fine working here, really."

"You get up every morning at four and go home at ten. How is that fun? You want my advice? Go out and find a job that you enjoy and quit this dump. Anything's better than working here."

"Oh Gwen, you always know what to say," he smiled. Both of them sat down at a table, waiting for the others to arrive. Gwen smiled too. "Did you hear the news going around here? All of the employees got the buzz… I heard your group of girls is going to town square so that the king himself is going to pick out a maid."

"Yeah, I heard Rojo talking when I was in her office yesterday," Gwen smiled.

"Nothing gets passed you, you know that?" he said, taking a sip of juice. "I have a feeling you'll get picked."

"Me? What makes you so sure that I will get picked? There are like thirty girls here that are my age. He probably wants someone…I don't know, someone that's going to respect him."

"Oh? And you don't respect him?"

"I don't respect anyone that gives King Hex a chance to rule everything; not even King Max gets my respect."

"You got some nerve Gwen, but King Hex isn't going to take all of the land for himself. He just wants to make sure his kingdom stays in place. He wants to be prosperous."

"That's where you're wrong Bart," she said quietly to herself, but he still heard it. He stood up.

"Well those girls are going to be here soon, better start to serve some plates."

She could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about royalty and Hex. She expressed herself and her feelings, and he always wondered why. He always wondered what happened to her when she was younger. He even asked her, but she said that he wouldn't understand. She finished her breakfast, and went to a far corner to lean against a wall, as she watched the girls push and shove each other for the breakfast. It made Gwen laugh when they started to pull each other's hair for seats. The guards had to come in and break up fights. It was literally like running a prison.

Everyone got settled and started eating. Then Rojo came in and asked all of the girls who were 18 to 25 had to stay an extra ten minutes, so that there weren't as many people in the room.

"Ladies settle down," Rojo's voice was louder than anything else. She honestly sounded bored while getting there attention, as if she didn't care. "I have some news for each and every one of you."

Whispers were going around at this point…Rojo sighed.

"All of you have been asked to go to town square at noon, so that the King Kevin, the king himself, will have the opportunity to choose a maid for his bidding," she explained. The girls stayed silent, if anyone of them spoke out while she continued, they would get whipped for sure. Rojo continued to explain the rules and guidelines when in front of the king's presence. Gwen rolled her eyes when Rojo started bragging and how the king chose _her_ maid service. How pathetic was she anyway? "That is all ladies. All of you must behave, or other wise it will not be pretty when you return."

She left the room. When the girls waited a good ten seconds till she was gone, all of them screamed as loud as they could, which made Gwen cover her ears. Some of them had tears of joy streaming down their faces, and others were hugging each other. Even if it was only one that would get picked, at least they had some time off. They all started running to their rooms, putting on the makeup that they had, secretly, from under their beds.

Gwen heard horses from outside. She looked out the window and saw multiple carriages that were waiting for the girls, courtesy of Kevin Levin himself. More of them screamed as they pushed Gwen out of the way to get a better look. Shrieks of girls came from everywhere.

"No way, this is so exciting…"

"Can you believe this…"

"He's so going to choose me…"

"No way, he's going to pick me…"

"I heard that he's _so_ handsome…"

Gwen wondered when they were allowed to leave; she wanted to get a good seat next to a window, to take a good look at the view of the kingdom. The girls were called in, and they went outside. All of the horses were white with black carriages and had Kevin's initials were on the sides of the carriages. Gwen was pretty impressed with everything in her sight. Everything was so fancy and beautiful to take in. She touched the shiny wood carriage in awe of it. _Yeah, he's totally spoiled…_ More girls shrieked at the horses.

"Ladies, if you will please get into the carriages slowly," said one of the palace guards. Of course none of them went slowly as he said, but Gwen managed to slip in before any of them had a chance. She sat right next to the window, just like she wanted. Many saw her in the carriage and backed away from her. She smirked. _I don't mind if I get the whole carriage to myself…_

Some girls did come in her carriage though, because they were made too. It was the two girls that tried to escape a day ago. They didn't look at her, but stare at the opposite window. Whips were heard and the carriages were in motion. Gwen watched the busy streets and its people. She saw old people, street kids, and homes all around. It wasn't as poor as it used to be, in her opinion.

She noticed that the girls were looking at her, or taking glances at her when they had a chance. They wouldn't stop either. These were the girls that really did not like her at all…so why were they looking at her?

"Can I help you with something?" Gwen asked them, not rude at all, but still a little annoyed. Their eyes widened; she sensed them more than actually saw them.

"Oh sorry…" one of them said faintly. Gwen raised an eyebrow and then sighed. She would make small talk for a little while.

"So…is your friend still on the run? I mean, did she really get away?"

"Yeah, she totally got away. Usually after a day Rojo quits looking and let's them go. She's probably in the next kingdom by now," said the other.

"I still don't know how she got away, she was way too small to climb that window," the girl said. "I'm Mary by the way." Gwen couldn't believe that they were actually talking to her. Sure she knew who they were, but they were actually giving out their names to her. "And this is Jesse."

"Gwen," she replied.

"Oh we already know your name, trust me," said Jesse.

"Anyway, back to the subject. We were going to have just us escape, but she had a nail file, so we had to use her," explained Mary. That was why they pushed her away and had them try to escape first. "But in the end, it didn't work out so well." She started to rub her back.

The carriages stopped…which meant that they had finally arrived. The two girls got out anxiously. Gwen looked around. This part of town was a lot better in appearance than the others. There was a huge fountain, where people surrounded, and cute little shops around it. There was a huge platform by the fountain, where the girls would be standing on. The palace guards lined them up in rows on the platform, perfectly.

Gwen looked around and saw no king in sight.

_If he makes us wait, I am seriously going to scream. How selfish can you get? Rulers are all the-_

Her thoughts were cut off by royal music blasting through the air.

"Please rise for the king," a voice said in the crowd. "All hail King Kevin!"

A black stallion made its way through the crowd, as some guards pushed people away. Gwen looked to see a very handsome man riding on top of it. He had jet black hair and onyx earth toned eyes. His body was all muscle and seemed very tall. His crown on top of his head topped everything off. He had a very solemn face, but Gwen knew inside that he was some happy guy with no problems and had all of the luxuries in the world.

He walked up to the platform, as the crowd bowed and the girls bowed.

"Presenting King Kevin," yelled one of his servants. He stayed on his horse and looked at all of the girls.

"Your highness," bowed Rojo, obviously giving a lot of attention to him. Gwen rolled her eyes, while still standing up straight. "Sire, you may choose whom ever you desire. All of these girls are prepared for your appearance and wait anxiously for you to pick."

"Are you done talking?" Kevin said to shut her up. Her eyes widened with shock, while a lot of the girls snickered…including Gwen. She gave the girls a glare, while Kevin began walking on his horse again, as he continued searching, looking at each of their faces. All of a sudden, some bimbo decides that it is ok to totally throw herself to him

"Please pick me! I will never say no to anything you say! I hate it there! Please take me with you!" screamed the girl as she collapsed on his horse. His eyes widened as the guards tackled her and took her to Rojo. Rojo gave her the biggest glare ever; oh she was going to get it later.

Gwen looked at him again. He searched and searched, but didn't find anything that impressed him. If anything, he looked disappointed with the girls. He thought they would be more…presenting. He looked sort of sad too, like he lost what he was looking for. She then looked at the other girls.

_Well no wonder he doesn't looked satisfied! All of us are wearing stupid bonnets that are hiding practically all of our faces…who we are. He can't see us for us! Wait…should I take mine off? He can barely see me with this stupid thing blocking everything._

She breathed very deeply. If she took hers off, he would see her for her. She would stand out. But would she feel that she was doing this only because she wanted to get out of here? Was it going everything she was against? If she took hers off, Rojo would definitely give it to her…but then again she was planning to escape that night anyway. She started to feel frustrated with herself.

Kevin sighed. None of the girls were people he was looking for. He was about to turn all of them down, and Gwen noticed. She gasped when he saw the dissatisfaction in his face.

So she did it. She took off the bonnet, revealing her radiant red hair blowing in the wind. The sun shined against her hair and her emerald eyes, making her brighter than anything else in the world. Some girls saw her do this, so they followed her good judgment. Rojo looked disgusted, especially at Gwen who started it.

"Girls, put those back on now!" Rojo complained.

"Actually, let them take them off," remarked Kevin, getting a better view of everyone. Rojo backed down for the second time that day. "Next time, prepare them better when I am present." More of the girls snickered.

Kevin got a better glance at all of them. Most of them seemed really pretty and very punctual ladies. But there was one that stood out the most. His eyes drifted on the girl with fiery hair and green eyes. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but there was just something about her that made him…need her presence. He pointed his finger right in Gwen's direction. She made a little gasp when she saw his finger at her. Rojo was in shock, as well as the other girls.

"Sire, this girl is someone you should not have. She is not fit for someone as grand as you." Gwen gave her a dirty look. Kevin face flicked a bit of annoyance.

"You said I could choose who ever I want," he replied.

Gwen was taken back by his coolness. Usually when Rojo annoyed someone, they would go off and start an unpleasant conversation, but his guy kept his mouth shut. Rojo began to sweat.

"Oh of course, you highness. You may have young Gwen if she is the one that is proper for you."

A palace guard took Gwen's hand and led her down to the king. Gwen respectfully bowed to him.

"Can we get this girl a horse?" Kevin pleaded, as they hurriedly brought out a young mare that was golden brown. The palace guards offered her help, but she easily went up herself, which made them pretty surprised. She had actually never rode a horse before, except for the time when she stole one and went on a riding spree with it; she returned it though. So she knew some stuff on riding. But a guard held Gwen's reins anyway, so she wasn't exactly controlling it. "Let's go."

He rode off, with Gwen behind him. The palace guards were right beside him and her. She liked the protection, but seriously if anything did happen, they wouldn't stand a chance. She looked back, and saw Rojo doing her thing as usual; making sure the girls were punished for no reason. She was no longer part of Rojo and Gwen wasn't part of her life anymore.

She didn't know is she was allowed to speak to him. But to her surprise, he slowed down to come right next to her. She raised her eyebrows. It was obvious he wanted to speak to her and get to know her a little. But something was bugging her the whole time. Why did he pick her? It wasn't like she was the prettiest or the strongest person there. Sure she knew she stood out because of her hair, but still he could have picked someone else.

"So…Gwen huh?" he asked her. He thought she was going to give him some little response, but this girl was serious and mean business. She ignored his attempt to make small talk and went to the subject she wanted.

"Why did you pick me? Francesca is much prettier than I am. You could have had her instead," Gwen objected, talking about a girl that was the popular girl of the industry. Seriously, she wanted to know. He chuckled. Most girls would thank him and tell him that he made the best decision.

"Because you are so much more energetic than whoever you are talking about. I can see that there is more to you than meets the eye. There is just something about you that made me choose you. Plus you are not like the other girls either," Kevin replied, which made Gwen satisfied. "And…you are way prettier than any of the girls there." He smirked and rode up to the front again, which was good because for the first time ever she blushed a deep red. _He thinks I'm pretty?_

The palace became closer and closer. Gwen saw the beautiful white walls and buttresses. Flags that had his initials on them were every where. It was gorgeous to stare at. A bridge was lowered and they crossed it to arrive at the entrance. Gwen got off the horse, as well as Kevin, and some men took their horses away. Gwen couldn't move as she stared in awe. It was simply amazing, and way better than any other palace she had seen as it took her breath away. It was huge up close.

She did noticed that King Kevin had left, which left her somewhat sad. He didn't even say bye to her. _He must be busy or something…_ Gwen wouldn't admit it, but she liked it when he was around her. But instead, a huge, not to mention ugly, woman came up to her.

"Are you the new girl?" she asked roughly. She reminded her of Rojo, except uglier.

"Uh yeah, I'm Gwen," she replied.

"I really don't give a damn what you name is. Just come on and hurry," the woman grabbed her arm and took her into the palace. They entered the foyer, which was filled with marbled floors and many golden items, but turned the corner to only lead to a door and a stairway. The woman led her down the stairs to where many maids and servants were scattered.

_This must be there hang out…_

"Ok get yourself settled and hurry up," the woman said gruffly as she left Gwen by herself. Gwen's eyes widened.

"Wait! Where do I go? I don't know what to do! I just got here!" yelled Gwen who was really frustrated. She looked around and no one seemed to care about the little new girl that had just arrived. Gwen didn't know what to do.

"That's Roberta, and you never want to get on her bad side…which is all the time, so you can't really blame her," a voice came from behind Gwen. She turned around to see a very pretty Asian girl that was her age, with black hair that was right below her ears and very pretty hazel eyes. "I'm Julie." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen."

"So you're the new girl…well welcome to the king's servant hang out. I am going to be showing you around the place," Julie said, as she got out some clothes. "Here, you can put this on."

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen was fully equipped with a navy blue dress and short skirt. Around her waist was a black sash, and she had black flats on her feet. She started twirling around to get a good look at herself in the mirror. She actually thought she looked cute, and didn't have some stupid bonnet blocking her face. He hair hung down her back as usual.

"Why does my outfit look so much different than the other maids?" Gwen asked. Julie smiled.

"That's simple. It's because you're the king's personal maid. You'll be respected more by the guards and servants around here," replied Julie, impressed with her work. "So do you like it? I made it myself."

"You made this? It's so…amazing," Gwen said, looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Yeah, I've learned a few things being here. I grew up here with my mom; she's sort of taught me everything I know," Julie said.

"So why didn't the king just chose you. You are the same age as me and it's a lot easier for you, since you've been here so long."

"Honestly, I don't know why, but I usually stick with my mom to clean stuff, and the king respects that. He's nice like that; but I usually clean one side of the palace and I do a really good job at it. Well we better get going if I am going to give you a tour."

They went up the stairs, so that Julie would show Gwen around. Gwen was so excited; she hadn't felt this way in a long time. And this girl…she liked her for who she was and actually included her into her life. They laughed, they talked, and they gossiped….Gwen was feeling happy. She only knew her a couple of hours and felt that she could trust her.

"And that's why I no longer take care of the horses," laughed Julie, as Gwen laughed as well. "Now, you are the kings personal servant, so that means you have to follow him every where. You're practically glued to his hip." For some reason, Gwen didn't think that it was such a bad idea. "But today you have the day off so that I can show you the ropes."

"So you grew up in the palace?"

"Yeah, the king and queen were good friends with my mother a long time ago, because she saved the queen from choking on piece of tuna in a market. They offered her a job and immediately took it."

"Well that's cool. Are you and Kevin close then? I mean, since your mom saved his."

"You can say Kevin and I are good friends. We'll talk like normal people would instead of using our status as an obstacle. But we never do it in public, only when we are hanging out in the palace," Julie admitted. "And he picked me to show the new girl around, because he knew he'd pick someone about the same age as me. I just didn't know I would totally have some things in common with her." Gwen smiled.

"Well at least he's nice…or so he seems," Gwen said, sort of blushing. Julie smiled. They came up to some very large doors with the king's initials on them.

"Well this is his room. But we won't go in there right now; he's probably signing papers and does not want to be disturbed, but at least you know where to go in the morning." Gwen looked nervous all of a sudden, and Julie noticed. "Hey don't worry about it, you'll do great. Anything is better than being back there, right? What would you be doing right now at this point?"

"Actually, I was planning on escaping later today…back to Omnitrix," Gwen said. She didn't know why, but Julie seemed to blush when she said Omnitrix. She did a terrible job at trying to hide it too.

"Oh, uh, well, it seems you had a whole plan going on if you didn't get picked. But I wouldn't go to Omnitrix, especially at this time."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Well, for the passed ten years there have been monster sightings in the kingdom."

"Monster sightings? As in freaky things going around everywhere?" Gwen said, pretty surprised.

"Oh yeah, King Max has been trying to find out what's going on, but he just can't. I heard that there are ten different ones going around the city."

"Ten? Well why are they all staying in Omnitrix? You'd think they would go into the different kingdoms and terrorize them," Gwen thought strategically.

"That's the thing though…they don't go anywhere else; they only stay in Omnitrix. And there's another thing…ever since the monster sightings, the criminal rate has gone down 80 percent."

"So you think these monsters are actually… helping people?"

"I don't know, but Omnitrix is either known for its monster sightings or their good criminal rate. Anyway, King Max and his grandson come over to Bellwood all the time, so you'll probably be able to meet them."

"King Max has a grandson? I never knew that," commented Gwen, as she saw Julie blush even bigger than before. Gwen smirked. "What is the grandson's name?"

"Prince Ben," Julie sighed, a bit love struck. "He and Kevin are really great friends. They have been friends since they were ten. That's one of the reasons why King Max comes over, so that they can hang out. The other reason is King Max teaches Kevin archery. Both of them are coming tomorrow so the king can teach Kevin his usual lessons."

"It seems you know a lot on the Tennyson family, don't you?" Gwen smirked again, making Julie blush once more.

"Well, they come over a lot, so…so I know a lot about them, that's all," Julie stammered.

"Is the prince...oh I don't know, attractive?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! Are you crazy? Why would you think that? Just because he's royalty? Just because he comes from a very wealthy family, does not make him cute."

"But I never said-,"

"Nope, don't say another word. I have to go see my mother; you can find your way back, can't you?" Julie got up really fast, as Gwen started to laugh hysterically. It was good to laugh once in a while, and Gwen hadn't done it since Verdona. She ran after Julie, still laughing, only to catch up to her, now both of them laughing.

Gwen could tell right now that Kevin choosing her was the best thing that had ever happened to her…

_**That was chapter 2 of Rescue Me. So I introduced Kevin, Julie, and I gave you a look at Ben. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I got some really encouraging reviews that really inspired me to continue…**_

_Cute in Purple: Thank you so much! _

_Random person number 1141: Thanks!_

_Raikimluva22: Thank you and I will try to update sooner…_

_A Saphire Rose: Thanks, I am glad you're excited and want to read more…_

_Hearshey- Kiss: You really think so? Well thank you for that; I am do glad you are enjoying it. And don't worry; this will not be a discontinued story, because I love where I am going to go with this. You really motivated me too._

_**Gwen and Kevin are going to talk more, what will happen? The king and prince from Omnitrix are coming over…will there be any surprises? Find out next chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	3. Can't Have You

**Chapter 3: Can't Have You**

Gwen woke up from her bed when she saw the sun rise from the tiny window above her. She yawned and sat up from her bed. The bed was so much more comfortable than the ones at the industry. She smiled; ever so glad she was not there anymore. Her room was right next to Julie's, so that meant Julie would always be next to her if she needed anything particular. She lay in her bed for a few seconds, wondering how she should assert herself to the other servants. Although, she didn't know exactly when the others got up and moving. A few hours? A few minutes? Was everyone already up and moving without her? She sighed with frustration and got out of her bed anyway.

She decided to explore around, looking for the bathrooms and showers, and was glad for a moment when she noticed everyone was still asleep besides the chefs. She was very proud of herself when she did find the restrooms and the showers. She took a shower and went back to her room, only to find Julie awake, sitting on her bed.

"You're an early bird just like me," Julie smiled. "You could sleep in longer though; the king usually doesn't wake up till nine."

"Nah, I like getting up at this hour. So what do I do first?"

"First we are going to set up the targets in the courtyard for his archery lessons, and then you can chill until he wakes up," explained Julie.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to hang with you today, show you what he likes and all that stuff…until my mother needs me at least. King Max will be arriving in a couple of hours."

"Of course you would know that," Gwen smirked, putting on her attire. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get ready," sighed Julie, pulling her away. Hours went by and Gwen stood next to Kevin's door, waiting patiently for him to come out. Setting up the targets was pretty easy for the most part, but she was frantically bored with her self while waiting for Kevin to finally awake from his slumber. She even began to drift and get lost in her daydreams for some time. It didn't last long when exactly at nine she heard the door open and saw him looking at her.

"How long have you been waiting there?" he smirked. Gwen blushed; how long have you been waiting there? What kind of stupid question was that? How was she supposed to know? _Stop blushing Gwen…_ She lost her words. She couldn't speak when his eyes were directly peaking into hers. "You are aloud to come in my room any time you need…or I need. None of the others get that privilege." Gwen nodded her head slowly. "Why don't you come in and make my bed."

She walked into his huge room, expecting nothing less than it being huge and amazing. She went to his bed and did her thing, making it look as if he hadn't even touched it. Gwen was pretty impressed with herself. She picked his things that were on his floor up and found the appropriate drawers to put them in. She noticed he was in his bathroom, so maybe she would wait a couple of minutes until he came out. He was probably busy with personal matters…and she didn't want to think how the embarrassment would be if she walked in on him doing something. That is, until she heard a voice that came from behind her.

"Wow, it looks like I haven't even touched the place," said Kevin, thoroughly impressed with what she did. She didn't reply to his remark…a servant wouldn't be so personal to a royal.

"It's time for your archery classes' sire," Gwen finished, holding the bows up for him to grab. He took them and smiled at the girl before leaving the room, as she went to the bathroom to clean it up. Gwen quickly hurried to finish his bathroom. _Boy he's a pig…now it's not a mystery why he needed someone like me. _She smiled when it was perfect and made her way down to the courtyard, where Julie was already there, standing to the side and waiting for a request if the master needed it. She turned towards Gwen.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Who would have thought the king would be so messy." Julie merely laughed.

"Actually, I think everyone is like that."

"Kevin! How many times must I tell you to relax?" King Max screamed at Kevin, who couldn't make a bullseye.

"Please, he's never relaxed a day in his life," smirked Prince Ben, watching from the side. Kevin glared at his friend.

"I'm trying Max! It's harder than it looks," replied Kevin, as Max rolled his eyes and Ben chuckled to his friend.

"Really? Is that why I made it on my first try?" Ben sent another comment toward Kevin. Gwen got a good look at Ben. He seemed around her age with brown hair and deep green eyes. Her eyes sort of matched hers, in a way. But the one thing that stood out the most to her was his watch on his wrist. It was the most stylish, and yet peculiar, thing she had ever seen. It was green and looked like something she would not see around these times, but it was so interesting to gleam upon.

"You know what Tennyson?" Kevin started, as he began to crouch next to him.

"Kevin, stop focusing on Ben and focus on the target. How long have we been doing this?" said Max. Kevin immediately relaxed and Ben smirked when Kevin's back was facing him.

"Like a year," Ben had to add another comment again, while Kevin tried to ignore him.

"Exactly, you'd think you would be able to get it by now," said Max.

"Look, I just don't think archery is for me, ok? All you have to do is hit a stupid target…how boring is that?"

"He's just mad because he can't do it, grandpa," said Ben. "It's ok Kevin, really. I am sure everyone has failed miserably at something in their lives." Kevin turned around and glared at the younger boy.

"How about we take a ten minute break? I am going to go inside and get something to eat," sighed Max as he started to walk inside. "Actually, I'll take a break while you keep practicing Kevin."

"Stupid bow," Kevin muttered.

"The only thing that is wrong with the bow is you. You seriously have to relax, Kevin," said Ben.

"Easy for you to say."

"Seriously, try it again, and relax," Ben finished as Kevin raised the bow and fired. He missed again. He growled in frustration.

"Forget it, you _are_ hopeless," sighed Ben, sitting down on the floor, as Kevin joined him. Deciding to forget about archery for the moment, they decided to talk about other things. Kevin decided to speak first.

"I've been hearing rumors…is old man Max really stepping down from the throne?" Kevin pondered. Ben smiled huge.

"Yes, and guess who is going to take it?" he smiled proudly.

"Hmmm, let me see…a monkey?" joked Kevin.

"Very funny, but seriously, grandpa is finally giving me a chance. You should have seen my mother; I think she was more excited than I was."

"Being king is no different…the royal court still runs your lives as if they own you."

"Yeah, but Omnitrix is different. We respect each other," Ben said.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about the _monster_ sightings?" Kevin asked to Ben personally. Ben touched his watch nervously. "Does your grandpa even know what you've been doing Ben? Turning into a different monster every day and saving people?"

"Of course he does. He's the one who gave me the watch in the first place. He covers up for me when people complain. What do you think the city is named for? This watch has been passed down my family forever…it's just no one else had the guts to use it. Oh and they're not monsters…they are intergalactic animals from far away places."

"Whatever that means…just don't get caught. I can't see you going to prison in your own jail."

"Unless I bail myself out," smirked Ben, making Kevin laugh. Ben noticed some girls talking and watching them and he smiled. "Man Kevin, you always have the cutest maids. Is she new?" He pointed to Gwen.

"Yeah she is," he replied, getting a good glance at her before they discovered that they were looking at them.

"She looks familiar to me, I don't know why though."

"Your head's always in the clouds whenever you see a pretty girl."

"Oh and yours isn't?"

"It can't be right now…you know that," Kevin's face frowned and his voice became soft.

"You're still going to go through with _it_, huh?" Ben asked nervously, wondering about Kevin's daring decision.

"Yeah, the _plan_ is still definitely on," said Kevin, thinking about their plan that they had going on for years. The subject was going down hill, so Ben started t change it again. He looked at the maids once more and smiled.

"Boy, Julie looks prettier and prettier every day," he smiled.

"I already told you that you can have her and take her back to your kingdom."

"I don't want her to work for me! I want to…spend time with her."

"I can't believe you're falling for a servant, my servant no less."

"That's going to be my first priority when I am king; make a law that states royalty can marry whom ever they want."

"You're a love sick dog, you know that?"

"Status should never come between love Kevin, remember that."

"What are you? Mister quote of the day? Jeez, you're making me want to bring her over here so you can talk to her," Kevin gave a wicked smile. Ben's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"N-no don't! I am not ready yet! Don't do it!" Ben stammered.

"Fine, fine, just don't blame me if she falls for one of my other servants," Kevin said, making Ben some what queasy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it is not against the law to wave at a pretty girl," Ben said, making sure Julie was looking over in his direction as he waved at her. Julie's eyes widened and she blushed a deep color. Kevin smirked.

"Well at least you got some reaction out of her." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we better look like we are practicing when grandpa comes back," said Ben, standing up with Kevin.

GGGGG

Julie flushed when she saw the prince wave to her. She looked behind her to see no one there. It was true; he did wave to her, he knew she existed.

"You look like a tomato right now," smiled Gwen.

"I can't help it," Julie smiled once more.

"You should talk to him," suggested Gwen.

"A servant talking to a prince? How low would that be? He'd probably spit on me if I did that."

"I don't know Julie, he's seems some what interested in you."

"That's because we are the only two other people out here. If he saw some pretty little princess walk across the field, he would immediately go after her," Julie said making things up. Gwen decided to give up and turned her attention back to the king's progress. He was doing horrible as usual.

"He's horrible," commented Gwen.

"Yeah, he can never get it down."

"Well he's doing it all wrong. Look at his elbow, it should be lower than that…he's too tense," said Gwen, looking at his position.

"And what do you know about archery?" asked Julie, cocking an eyebrow. Gwen actually learned some things from watching kids play with some stolen equipment long ago. She watched and studied the kids with eagerness, and inevitably joining the kids and beating them at their own game. Gwen never told Julie about her life… her time on the streets was oblivious to the girl. She would eventually tell her, but certainly not now. Maybe when she got to know her more…but certainly not now. She did feel she could trust the girl, considering she was the only friend she ever had and known, but she would wait.

"Um, I know some stuff," admitted Gwen, seeing Kevin cursing at himself. Should she help him? It was the question of the day. Gwen smiled and looked at Julie, who looked suddenly nervous. "Watch this." Gwen stepped forward and began walking toward the both of them. Julie silently objected but let her keep going.

"Is there something wrong, sire?" Gwen asked, studying the bow. Kevin and Ben's eyes widened at the girls upfront tone. This girl was definitely different and not afraid. Ben smiled and decided to be friendly.

"King Kevin over here can't shoot an arrow on a bull's eye after practicing for a year," smirked Ben, liking this girl. Gwen nodded understandingly.

"Would you allow me to try, sire?" asked Gwen, taking the bow from Kevin before he even replied to her. She picked up the arrow from the grass and lifted the bow, drawing the arrow. She concentrated a while and let the arrow go; making it perfectly hit the red bull's eye meters in front of her. She heard Julie clapping behind her, finally getting the courage to go up to them. Kevin and Ben couldn't believe there eyes.

"How did you do that?" Max's voice came from behind. She turned around to see the obese old man staring in awe at her. He got up closer to her and studied her. His eyes widened at the sight of her green eyes and hair. Gwen on the other hand was a little freaked out by the man's stares being put upon her, but kept her composure. "What's your name?" Ben and Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Gwen, you highness, my name is Gwen," she replied stuttering, seeing the man freak out a little more. Even Ben this time had a peculiar face when he heard her name.

_What did I do? I shouldn't have done that, I knew I shouldn't have done that! What is wrong with me! Why must I insist on making a scene! I am getting thrown out for sure…_

"Did I offend you in any way sir?" Gwen made a worried look came upon her face. She didn't know what to do…should she bow? Max snapped out of it and had a huge smile. It freaked Gwen more out when he gave her a huge hug. She stiffened at first, and then embraced the hug gently.

"Grandpa, is everything ok?" Ben asked, a little uneasy. Gwen didn't know why, but she felt so peaceful in the old man's arms, like he would protect her no matter what

"Everything is fine Ben. Come on, we're going home," Max said, releasing Gwen hastily and turned around to walk, leaving a surprised Ben.

"Wait, I thought we were staying for dinner?"

"Sorry no time Ben, I realized I have things to do back home. Come on," Max didn't wait for Ben to complain or comply; he continued to walk with haste.

"Well, this is good bye. See you in two weeks buddy," nodded Ben, as Kevin nodded back. "Sorry if he freaked you out." Ben said his statement to Gwen, and she noticed that they were still on good terms. Ben began walking, when Gwen stopped him.

"Uh your highness?" she asked. Ben turned around. "Why doesn't Julie assist you in the front?" Julie's eyes widened and Ben smiled.

"I would love to have Julie's assistance," Ben smiled, leaving his elbow bent out for her to take. Shivers went down her spine when he said her name. She took his arm willingly and led her to the front. Oh yeah…Ben definitely liked this girl.

"That was smooth," commented Kevin on Gwen's part. Gwen smiled at the king.

"I do have my moments." Kevin smirked at Gwen.

"So, show me how to do this," said Kevin, picking up his bow and arrow. Gwen nodded obediently.

"First, show me how you do it." Kevin lifted his bow and hot the arrow, still missing the target. Kevin growled once more.

"I'm no use. You're going to have to stay up all night with me before I can get the hang of it."

"Unfortunately sire-," Gwen was cut off

"Call me Kevin. I honestly don't like the whole 'your highness' thing," he smirked, while giving one of her intense gazes, making her blush slightly.

"Unfortunately, Kevin, I am quite patient when I want to be."

"So what do I do, since you're such a hot shot at archery?" he asked, raising the bow to eyes level, to give it another try once more. He pulled the string, letting go of the arrow, still missing the target. He cursed at himself.

"I can't even shoot an arrow two meters range, but a scullery maid can shoot a six meter range."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gwen replied. "You're too tense."

"Ugh! That's what the old man's been telling me. What do you mean by that?"

"Try once more, I'll guide you through it," said Gwen, making him try it again. Kevin sighed and picked up the bow once more. "Don't fire just yet." She gently ran her hand across the arm which held the bowstring.

"You're too tense. I can feel your muscles tensing even by a gentle touch. Come on, loosen up. Don't tell me all you do is look at documents all day long? You got to have some fun while you're doing it."

"You know, that's no way to talk to the king," Kevin grinned at her bravery. Was he really playing games right now? Seriously? Especially with a maid no less…normal kings would never do such a thing. Gwen placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head sideways.

"So? Get my death bed ready and sentence me to death, but we are going to get this down," Gwen smirked at her joke. Kevin chuckled softly. He was really starting to like this girl.

"I have never placed the death sentence on a servant before," Kevin said to her, still concentrating on the bow. "I actually have never put the death sentence on anyone before…" He drifted, and Gwen was actually fairly surprised to Kevin's remark. She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused once more.

"Lower you elbow slightly," she touched his arm gently, feeling the blush creep on her face. _A servant should never fall for her master…_

Kevin concentrated, letting Gwen's guidance sink into his head. He took a deep breath and let the arrow release from his hand. The arrow flew and shot right into the red target, hitting a bull's eye for the first time. Gwen smiled.

"See? All you had to do was relax, but not too much," she sighed as she started to pick up his equipment. He was astonished when he saw his arrow hit the red dot, and this…this woman made it happen. He looked at her fiery hair shine in the sun's rays, making her look so beautiful. Kevin mentally slapped himself. _What are you thinking Kevin! You can't be thinking of her like that! Even though she is so beautiful…snap out of it! You already have an objective coming up! You can't get distracted right now!_

Gwen bent down to pick up the left over arrows that were scattered on the floor. He bent down and helped her clean up the arrows that were everywhere. Gwen was surprised to see him working and actually doing something. He noticed the confusion on her face.

"What? I'm a king, not helpless. I can do some hard labor," he smiled at her and she smiled back. "But I hate making my bed in the morning." That made Gwen laugh.

Later that night she got his bath ready by pouring some hot water inside his tub. She checked the temperature and it was perfect.

"Kevin, the water is ready," she said, with a smile…calling him by his normal name was surprisingly enjoyable. He walked in the bathroom with his shirt off. Gwen gawked at his muscles when she saw him, but quickly erased it before he could notice. He smiled warmly as he thanked her.

"Good, you're done for the night. See you tomorrow," he smiled at her. She nodded and walked out of his room.

_No one has ever smiled so sweetly to me before…_

She made her way back to her own room and sighed as she landed on her bed. She felt something she had never felt before. Butterflies were in her stomach as she laid down. _I'm…I'm falling for him…something I have never done before…I've never felt this way…I've never been in love before…_ Julie interrupted her thoughts by coming in her room all excited.

"You are the greatest person in the world!" she ran and hugged her. "The prince and I talked for five whole minutes! He was so kind and generous to me."

"Five whole minutes huh? Sounds insane," joked Gwen, as Julie rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't the best part though. As they were beginning to leave, he kissed my hand good bye," she squealed by lying down next to Gwen and looking at the stars in the tiny window above them.

"You're in love Julie," sighed Gwen. Julie sighed in agreement.

"Did you teach Kevin how to shoot a bull's eye?"

"Yes…he did it," Gwen sighed again. Julie looked up at her. "What?" Julie smiled huge. "What?" Gwen demanded.

"You're falling for our master," Julie said with excitement. Gwen's eyes widened.

"No I'm not!" Gwen objected.

"You so are, I can see it in your eyes," squealed Julie. "Trust me; I know what it is like."

"Ok, ok, so maybe I'm a little…" she drifted.

"I knew it."

"There's just something about him…something deeper."

"Yeah face it, we've got the love bug," Julie started to frown. A frown so deep that even Gwen felt it even when she wasn't looking at her. "And we'll never get to be with them." Gwen frowned with her. She was right; they were royalty…Gwen and Julie…they were poor servants living underground. It was true, finally something Gwen wanted…but could not have.

"You're right," Gwen said softly. This was probably the first and noble thing she ever wanted in her life. All that she did want was to be happy in this life that was granted to her. Unfortunately, the life that was granted to her was being a servant and that would never change. She fell in love…and knew deep inside that it would never return back to her.

"Let's change the subject," Julie started. "King Max gave you a hug today…what was with that?"

"I honestly don't know…but I felt connected to him for some reason…it was weird."

"It almost looked like he recognized you from somewhere."

"Yeah, and he was glad to see me…but that can't be true, considering-," She stopped herself from speaking before she blurted out her life before hand.

"Considering what?" Julie asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing Julie."

"Come on Gwen, you can tell my anything."

"It's just…my life before I became a maid was hard and there is no way I ever knew any people from a royal family. There's just no way. I am sorry it's not as detailed as you'd life it to be."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I can wait; trust me…my life isn't perfect as gold either."

"I'll tell you someday Julie…I promise." Gwen smiled.

"Well, I better get some sleep. See you in the morning Gwen," she waved good bye to Gwen who sat there on her bed. She suddenly felt a tear slide down her cheek

_Why is everything so hard? Verdona, I miss you… I wish you were here now…I wish everything was back to he way it was and King Hex wouldn't have…_

_Flashback:_

"_Gwen…we learn from our mistakes. It is alright if you don't get it the first time," Verdona said the seven year old._

"_But you are so good at it Verdona, I wish I could be as good as you."_

"_It all takes practice Gwen…believe in yourself and anything is possible…"_

_End:_

_And now I am in love with someone that can never return the favor…_

That was long ago…Gwen silently cried and went to sleep.

GGGGG

"Grandpa, why did we have to leave? I was having a good time with Kevin," muttered Ben. Max seemed distracted with something else as he took out an old photo album. He flipped through the pictures and found one specific one that he had been searching for. It was a photo of two people holding a small child in their arms.

"Why are you looking at the picture of Uncle Frank and Aunt Lily?"

"Because Ben, today I saw the same looking girl in this picture," Max pointed to the little child with green eyes.

"You're not talking about Kevin's servant, are you?"

"That's who I am exactly talking about…Gwen."

"But you said all three of them died twenty years ago by King Hex himself."

"I did Ben…but what if one managed to live?"

"That's impossible; you said all of them perished."

"I'm telling you Ben, I have this feeling…I feel she is her from years ago."

"Look grandpa, I know it was hard letting go of them, but I can't see it."

"Trust me Ben, next time you go over to Kevin's, hang out with the girl more, spend some time with her. I'm sure you'll have a lot in common," Max's mind went everywhere as he stared at the picture. "And you'll be going over there more frequently Ben…and I am talking about spending nights there too."

"Grandpa, why the sudden change? You usually like me and the watch being close to home. What's happening?"

"I just have a feeling Ben…and this is more important than the Omnitrix and our royal status all together," Max ended, as he continued to stare at the picture. Ben decided to look with him, never remembering his aunt, uncle, and cousin. That got him thinking…why did they have to go? Why were they chosen to die?

"Grandpa…why did Hex want to kill them anyway? It's not like they did anything wrong."

"When your aunt and uncle had their child, there was something special about her…something that no other person had. The news went throughout the land that their child had powers. Her parents were so proud…but someone was not," Max sighed, he never liked telling this story. "King Hex hated the fact that there was someone else in the world that could beat him. So he sent out men that would destroy the girl and anyone that got in his way."

"And that's why you hate Hex so much?" Ben asked to have Max nod. "How did the girl have powers anyway? Shouldn't something like that be genetically passed?" Max did not make eye contact with Ben, and stayed silent. Max sighed deeply, making Ben a little nervous for his reaction.

"Nothing you need to worry about Ben…I'll tell you when you are old enough…someday," Max finished, shutting the album abruptly. Ben made no notion to keep asking him questions.

"That's why we have a plan to finally stop Hex and end his reign once and for all. Is Kevin still on for the plan?"

"Yeah, he's still going for it, although I feel bad for the guy for what he has to do."

"He's making a big sacrifice, but in the end it will all turn out good."

"Grandpa…if this girl, my cousin, is who you say she is…then how would she survive?"

"That, Ben, is the part of the story no one knows about…"

"If she is even my cousin in the first place…"

_I don't want to__ fall asleep_

_  
Cause I don't know __if I'll get up _

_  
And I don't want to cause a scene_

_  
But I'm dying without your love _

_  
I'm begging to hear your voice _

_  
Tell me you love me too _

_  
Cause I'd rather just be alone _

_  
If I know that I can't have you__…_

_**That was Chapter 3! So Gwen finally met Max and Ben…and things are stirring along with Gwen and Kevin.**_

_**What is their big plan? What is Kevin willing to do? Is Gwen the girl that they say she is? How will Kevin react when he starts to fall in love? Is King Hex going to rule everything? Or will somebody finally stop him? Find out soon…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	4. Untouched

**Chapter 4: Untouched**

It had been a week since Gwen found out who she loved. And since that time…well she's been kind of avoiding him. He would take the initiative to talk to her, and most of the time she would nod her head or not even speak to him. She didn't want to make her feelings stronger if she talked to him more; but then again…her feelings were pretty strong as they were, so it was very difficult for her to just shake it off.

She absolutely hated feeling this way. Being in love for the first time wasn't exactly a ride through the park on a sunny day. Her emotions were off, and that meant that sometimes random things would happen with her powers. When she didn't pay attention, she could sometimes feel herself levitate off the floor or some of her pink objects would start to float around; luckily no one noticed. .Julie also felt somewhat the same that week, only she didn't show it as much. As the week went on, they still had a lot of fun together, but both of them couldn't help but seem a little down.

She walked silently in Kevin's room. He was still sleeping quietly in his bed, with the sheets wrapped all around him, snoring happily. The time was around eight, and Gwen couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. He just looked so happy when he was so still.

There was one other reason why she kept her distance from everyone this week. It was the anniversary of Verdona's death. Something so strong would never leave her mind so easily, and so the memory kept with her for all of these years…never fading and always stronger than before. It always depressed her around this time of year, but she couldn't let anyone else notice.

Today was laundry day, which meant Gwen would be picking up a lot of clothes around his huge room…but the bathroom was always first so he would have room to walk around when he was getting ready. As usual, the bathroom was a mess. You would think that this guy would learn to pick up a little after so many years of living here.

She quietly picked up his items and stuck them in a large basket. Once again, the bathroom was clean…which would probably only last for fifteen minutes. She picked up the basket and began to walk out of the bathroom…until she ran into something. She collided into the hard surface and landed on her bottom with a thump.

"Ow," she muttered, picking up some clothes that had fallen. She looked up to see Kevin towering over her with an unpleasant face. His arms were folded over his bare chest and he leaned against the door frame coolly. She was very surprised to see him acting this way…very rude natured. She was too stunned to speak, but more of the fact that he was up at this time.

"What's your problem?" he asked, his voice heavy and stern. Now she was even more confused. Wasn't he the one who ran into her?

"E- Excuse me?" she stammered, standing on her two feet.

"Don't act like you don't know…you've been avoiding me for a week now. You didn't think that I wouldn't notice?" he said, staring deep into her eyes. She didn't know what to say; she didn't even know that he would notice her absence from him. Why would he even care? She had only been here for a week now, so why were things different from his life?

"What do you mean? I've been doing my job…" she said plainly, giving a good excuse, and yet enforcing the matter on him strongly.

"Could have fooled me. First off, when you met me, you were different. You treated me as if I was someone off the streets, someone normal. And then you go and stop talking to me and act like…like…"

"Like a servant?" she questioned. "Well sorry if I am not doing my job as the way you want it your highness."

"_Your highness_? Since when do you call me that? What's wrong with you Gwen?" he spoke to her directly. Shivers went up and down her spine when he spoke her name with force. Why was he pushing this? "You have never acted this way before."

"I really don't know where your getting at, but this is me…this is the way I act. I don't understand why you care so much," she glared at him for a second, to get this pain away from her. Silence filled the room once more. Kevin had never ever had a fight with one of his servants before…anyone else would get fired for sure. He sighed deeply.

"Look…I know something is obviously bothering you and you're keeping it from me. I just want to know what so we can keep things the way they started before. You making fun of me and what not," he smirked at his last statement, but it quickly faded away when he saw Gwen frown. She decided to give him some input…give him half of the story why she was avoiding him.

"I'll tell you some stuff, I guess. It's been ten years since a loved one of mine died. Today is the day…and well all week I've been pretty glum because of it and the memory still haunts me till this day. I am sorry if I offended you by not speaking to you because of it. It's just that…it still hurts," she admitted.

She didn't look at him as she began to pick up the basket of laundry and started to walk out. For the second time that morning he stopped her as some pieces of clothing went sprawling on the floor. Her gaze went to his, only to find a sensitive and relaxed one. She was on the verge of tears at that moment, but held it in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't know, so don't beat yourself up for it. It's my problem and I have to get over it some time or the other…" she drifted from his gaze and back to the laundry. She bent down to pick them up when he suddenly threw the basket over to the side. "What are you-,"

"You get the day off today, and instead you're coming with me to ride horses."

"Horseback riding…with you?" her words were suddenly jumbled up. How random was this?

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll beat you in a race?" he smirked at her again. Her face suddenly became fierce; Gwen never backed down from a challenge…

"I would love to go with you…and I'll kick your butt any day anywhere," she said. She was back…

"I would change if I were you…you not going to want to ride in that get up," he pointed to her uniform.

"What's wrong with this? Julie made it," she defended.

"That's exactly my point…might I suggest some pants," he grinned and began digging through his drawers. "You get changed and meet me at the stables."

With an unsure nod she walked out of his room and shut the door behind her. Was this really happening? What was going on? Was she dreaming? After pinching herself, she then hurriedly ran to the servant station down stairs and ran straight into Julie's room. Julie was on her bed, waiting for her mother, and then became very surprised to see Gwen burst through the doors.

"Whoa Gwen, what's up?"

"Kevin asked me to go horseback riding with him today," she panted slowly, catching her breath. Julie only had a blank stare as she collected all the information she just heard from Gwen. Then she perked up when everything all clicked together.

"What!"

"I know, I still can't believe it. Please tell me that this is not a dream."

"Trust me, it's not…I'm still here and living. He asked you to go horseback riding with you? What about your job?"

"He said I have the day off. What kind of king gives a servant a day off?" Gwen asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"I haven't seen this since…well I have never seen anything like this before. What if is some thing romantic that he is planning?"

"Whoa, hold on there; I honestly doubt it. He's probably is bored with singing papers so he just decided to get away from it all. Plus I was the first person he saw this morning…it could have been anyone, really," said Gwen.

"Oh Gwen, you're too modest. What if he has been planning for you do to this with him for some time now? It's the ultimate romantic get away, and you and him are going to go do it. I can see it now; you and him riding alongside together in the sunset. It's perfect really."

"Julie, we've already gone through this before! He's a king…I'm a servant girl. There is just no way that he would go for something like me."

"But he hates royalty! He might want someone that is not as high as his rank."

"Trust me Julie, you just can't do that. No one is willing to stoop that low for somebody else, not even Kevin."

"Ok Gwen, think of it this way; you and him going horseback riding and spending the whole entire day with each other. What do you make of that? Doing your job? Being a servant? Cause I can assure you, that is not what he is after. He saw something in you that he liked and now he is experiencing it. He likes to be around you," eased Julie. Gwen was silent for a moment.

"Ok, I'll admit, it's a little exciting…"

"A little?"

"Or maybe the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me before, but I am not going to get my hopes up."

"That's all I ask! Enjoy yourself…you never know what could happen," teased Julie. "Now, about your wardrobe; I know we don't have the latest fashions from Paris, but I do carry some pants." Julie took out some nice pants and a pretty shirt. "This ought to do it."

"I hate borrowing clothes from you Julie."

"And what am I going to do with them? Have a one man fashion show? Trust me, they are better off if you wear them. Plus, they are too big on me… you're taller," Julie pushed the clothes into Gwen's arms. "Now change."

It was apparent that Gwen had no choice, plus she really, really, really wanted to go anyway. She changed without any disturbances from Julie and headed to the stables on the other side of the palace. The stable doors were already open, which meant that Kevin was already in there. She took in a very deep breath and walked in. It was pretty dark for the most part, and she couldn't see Kevin. Then it occurred to her that Kevin only rode his black stallion, which was in the way in the back, kept in a more secure stable, unfortunately.

She sighed once more and headed for the back of the stables. The horses made sounds as she walked by and sounds of hay being eaten was also going through her ears.

She finally saw him from a distance. She continued to walk forward, without getting his attention, and smiled as she saw him in some normal clothes for once. But as she got closer and closer, she noticed that he seem stressed, as if something was bothering him. She squinted her eyes and noticed that he was holding the gate to his stallion.

It was locked.

She was confused…should she go back to get the keys? Whether it was judgment or knowledge…something was telling her to not make a sound…not to get his attention…but just to watch him. Something was telling her…to watch him; and what scared her even more was that she listened to her instinct.

She hid behind one of the stables and watched him for a couple of seconds.

"Damn, I forgot to tell them to unlock it," Kevin muttered to himself. His frown went away and he smiled. He then looked around, as if he was trying to see if anyone was watching him. The coast was clear…and Gwen saw something that she had never seen before.

Kevin touched the metal lock with his fingers and absorbed the metallic substance onto his arm. He then took his pointer finger, stuck it into the lock, and unlocked the lock with perfection. He then opened another stable to his left, probably Gwen's horse, and did the exact same thing. His arm disappeared from the metal and it was back to normal.

Gwen gasped softly and her eyes became wide with shock. Kevin, her Kevin, had absorbed the metal from the lock to unlock the stable. What really surprised her was that his arm went back to normal after. He was perfectly fine…

Did he have powers too?

No, that couldn't be…Hex would have known if royalty had powers or not. But the proof was right there! He did, didn't he? Unless it was some abnormal genetic thing going inside him. She didn't know anyone else that was like her…until now.

Kevin had powers…unbelievable, but yes he did. They weren't the same as hers, but he was special…he had a gift. She wasn't alone…

It then became clear that she was still staring at him from behind and it wouldn't look good if she was late. She took a few steps back and made sure that when she walked, her footsteps were loud so that she would be heard by him.

He immediately straightened up when he heard her coming and opened the door to the stable.

"That's weird, I thought they would be locked…I was going to ask the servants to get some keys," said Gwen, walking up to him.

"Uh yeah, I guess they forgot to lock them when I told them too yesterday. Good service these days…what can you do right?" he lied, putting the reins on his horse. _Liar…_

Gwen shrugged her shoulders, as Kevin did the same to Gwen's horse. Gwen carefully took the horse outside as she followed Kevin with his horse. And in a few minutes…they were off, riding through the hills and fields of the land.

They spent hours riding together, and Gwen was having the time of her life, even though she was getting exhausted. She felt so free spending actual time in the sun, in the wind and in the air. She breathed in the deep nature that surrounded the plains of Bellwood. Her air was flying in the wind and her hands embraced the reins of her horse. Nothing felt any better, and with Kevin here…it made it so much better.

"Why don't we take a break?" yelled Kevin, slowing the horse into a nice and secluded meadow. Gwen followed his patterns and climbed off the horse when he did. She was breathing heavily as she watched the horses graze. "Isn't the horse supposed to get tired?" He smirked while passing her some water, noticing that her horse seemed very irritated as it grazed.

"Hey, it was my first time going that fast on a horse," she defended herself, drinking the water.

"It seems you've made my horse very irritated. She usually is calm and never acts irrational…until now. I thought giving you the gentle horse would be nice for you, but you made her mad anyway," he smirked again. She couldn't help but give him a good sock to the arm. "If any of my guards saw you do that, you'd be arrested for sure."

He stared into her eyes after his statement. Gwen felt herself blush from his intense gaze. It was as if he was searching for an answer or an important message. Then all of a sudden he chuckled.

"You blush a lot, don't you?"

Gwen didn't know the answer to that one. She had never blushed until she met him, ever. So…what would she tell him?

"It's just me, I can't help it," she came up with. In a way it was true, ever since she met him she began to blush…so she couldn't help it…and it was her…so she did tell the truth, in a way. Kevin then stood up and stretched.

"Come on, I want to go on another ride before the sun sets. Then I can show you something beautiful," he finished as he whistled for the horses to come back to his side. Gwen got up and stretched herself. Her horse was very protective as she came up to her, but Gwen managed to get on.

They rode some more as they saw the sun start to set in the distance. What made the day even more perfect was Gwen beating Kevin when they headed back for the palace. Once they reached the stables, Gwen put both horses away, got some fresh water for them, and began brushing Kevin's stallion. Kevin came up behind her.

"I didn't know you knew how to groom a horse…" Gwen merely rolled her eyes.

"I can't ride that well, but you forget I'm a servant. I had to groom lots of horses back at the industry," she replied, rubbing her hand on the black horse. Gwen's horse may have not liked her, but she knew this one would. The stallion closed its eyes as it relaxed into Gwen's brushing.

"Do you know his name?" Kevin asked her.

"Nope, no idea."

"His name is Eleven."

"Eleven? Kevin, what kind of name is that? You don't give an animal a number for a name."

"Whoa, calm down. Don't worry; there is some history to it. That goes way back when Ben and I first met each other…way back," he explained.

"Do I get to hear that story?"

"Uh…it's a long story and well kind of a secret," he managed to say, feeling somewhat ashamed for not telling her his story of how Ben and him met ten years ago. "Come on, we are going to be late for dinner."

"Dinner? What does that mean?"

"Dinner. You know, sit down and eat at a table…it's this new thing where we eat in the evening," he joked.

"I know what dinner is Kevin. But am I going to eat it with you?" she asked, as they headed down to the palace.

"Uh yeah, is that a problem?"

"N- No, no problem at all…just surprised, that's all," she replied faintly.

"Why would you be surprised?" he asked, facing toward her, wondering the answer.

"What do you mean surprised? Kevin, no king in their right mind go horseback riding with a maid, have his servants call him by his first name, or have dinner with them randomly out of no where," she explained, getting frustrated. He was silent for a while.

"Gwen, when are you going to understand that I am not like the other kings?"

That shut her up. All her life she imagined these royal people being stubborn and arrogant, when in reality some weren't as bad as she thought they were. She thought being brought up like the way they did meant they would be mean and selfish. But Kevin, Max, and Ben…they were so normal. None of them craved for power like the others. Was that why these kingdoms were so peaceful and full of harmony? She never imagined royalty having another name like this.

"Oh, well, um let's go then," she simply replied, heading for the dining hall.

"We aren't eating there tonight," he called.

"What? Why?"

"We are eating out here," he said as he led her to an outdoor patio that was the most extravagant thing Gwen had ever seen. She gasped when she saw a candlelight dinner waiting for them and already prepared.

"This is so beautiful," she remarked, remembering back to Kevin's words. He chuckled.

"I know, I'm good, right?" he smirked, holding the seat for her to sit down. She sat down to the best of her ability, only knowing some things about manners that she had seen when Verdona taught her some things, and watched as the waiters brought them some food.

Everything was delicious, and better than anything Gwen had ever tasted before. After spending hours talking to each other and eating dessert, they settled down into their seats. The waiters were dismissed, so both of them were alone in the still of the night.

"So what did you think of everything? I mean today and all," he said, his eyes drifting to the night sky.

"Everything was amazing, I had a great time with you today Kevin," she smiled with delight. Her thoughts were racing everywhere; what if she got a kiss out of him? What if he wanted to continue seeing her? What if he didn't care about status and married her right away…oh how she would immediately say yes.

"Good, because this was a test run," he said, staring at her again. Confusion broke out onto her face, as she stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, a test run. Having someone doing something with you for an entire day, so that you can do it with someone else the next. Except the next day, you do it more properly and really want the person to like it. So I got your opinion for today and you liked it…you know, a test run," he explained.

"Well wait, why did you need me for a test run?" she asked, with fear in her tone. He stopped looking at her again.

"I am planning on inviting the princess of the Null Void, Charmcaster. I plan to marry her," he said.

In that moment, all of the waves in Gwen's life came crashing down. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Those words left his mouth in such a rush and Gwen managed to hear every word of it. She kept her composure, but her face remained blank and white. He wasn't even looking at her and she felt sick. What was happening?

"Excuse me?" she asked, and managed to get out. He turned to look at her, and he wished he didn't.

"I plan to marry Charmcaster," he repeated himself, while still keeping his poker face.

Didn't he know who she was? Didn't he know what the Null Void was? Didn't he know anything? Was he seriously planning to marry this freakish woman? Didn't he know what horrible things her and her uncle have done to this world? Didn't he know anything at all? And what was worse was that he used her! Used her for this perfect time they shared together. He took her time away for his brilliant plan! How could he?

Her rage began to roar, but she still managed to keep her powers in check. Her hand gripped the table cloth, while the other one gripped the arm to the chair. She had to close her eyes to keep her temper in check. Her voice became stern and her emotions became angry.

"So all of this…this time that we spent together…was just for fun?"

"Whoa Gwen, I think you're taking this the wrong way…"

"No, I am taking it all in perfectly. You used me as a test to see if you would have a good time with that disgusting woman," she said. She was no longer afraid, and the status no longer meant anything. She was ready to yell at the king.

"I thought you liked helping me? You and her are kind of similar in a way, it was a lot easier to compare," his voice also became stern.

"Don't ever compare me to her, ever! You used me for your perfect wedding engagement plans?"

"That's what this is about? You're mad because I used you? If you think that I am going to fire you after I am married with her, you're wrong. You will still be around her and my kids, if we ever get some," he stated. She couldn't believe this!

"You think I fear my job? Kevin, you are going to marry the most horrible person you will ever meet in your life and you are worried about my job?"

"Then what else is it? You think this day was specially planned for you?" his words smacked her like a three tons of bricks. It was apparent that this day had no meaning, except for that vile creature living miles away. She hid her feelings very well; lying was also a good trait of hers.

"What? No way! Never in a million years. What I can't believe is that you are going to marry her! Do you know what her and her uncle has done to this world?"

"Many people respect the Null Void."

"Yeah, well I don't. Ten years ago, Hex killed someone that was very close to me, and I'll never forget it," she didn't know why that came out. Lately, more and more people have gotten to know her past. Why was it all of a sudden spilling out now? "How could you marry someone that kills for power?"

"Well I think being the only woman in the world that has powers is pretty attractive in my book, don't you think?" he stood up from his chair. Gwen held her tongue at that statement. Oh how she just wanted to spill the beans right then and there, but after tonight, if Kevin did find out she had powers, she would be done for. Didn't he know he had powers himself. "If my kingdom and her kingdom get together, our nations would be unstoppable. Think of the possibilities, Gwen."

This silenced though her, as she stood up herself slowly. She regained her posture and stared deep into his eyes with fierceness.

"I never thought you would stoop so low Kevin. You said you were different than the other kings. And now, you just proved yourself wrong."

She headed for the door, and then the tears came streaming down her face.

"I hope you're making the right decision, Kevin, for your sake. I wish you good fortune in marrying Charmcaster," she started. "I'll be in your room at the same time tomorrow. If I'm fired, could you please tell someone to tell me…or just leave a note on your door." She walked out, completely sobbing her eyes out when she got down the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, never looking back at him…his face…his eyes. She left him there to think about his precious Charmcaster. Nothing in Gwen's mind was ever going to be perfect again. She thought she was going to have her fairy tale, finally, but it turned out to be another nightmare. Gwen's life could never be happy…ever, and this she knew. Julie jumped at the sight of her.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Julie asked drastically, seeing her come through crying her eyes out.

"Julie, something terrible," she cried. Gwen told Julie the whole story and what not. Julie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even Julie knew the horrible things Hex was doing or had done. This was so unlike Kevin; she had never pictured him doing such a thing. Gwen stayed in Julie's room that night, about to wake up in the morning and work as usual…or pack her things once more. Who knows? Maybe she would go to Omnitrix and see if they had a job waiting for her there…

GGGGG

Kevin sat on his bed. He looked miserable, glum, and completely speechless. Gwen's reaction took him completely off guard and made him extremely vulnerable.

Of course he knew about the Null Void! Of course he knew about Hex and Charmcaster! Of course he knew everything!

But Gwen's reaction…that was a different matter. Of course he wasn't going to fire her; he loved having her around. He knew she would have some reaction, maybe a little depressed, but never did he think she was going to yell at him!

It was obvious he lied to her about the whole thing. No he doesn't want to marry Charmcaster. This was the plan…he had to have lied. If anyone knew that he hated the Null Void as much as the next person, someone might suspect something is up. He knew the plan, and he had to stick with it…

He hated lying to Gwen though. All of those things he said were completely and utterly untrue. There was no possible way that what he said back there was factual. It was just all part of the plan. He wished he could take it all back; he wished he could tell her the truth to make her pain go all away…but he couldn't.

He hated seeing her face though. He was in deep. He admitted before…he did like her, and not just as friends…maybe even more than that. He had the best time of his life today with her. He knew he had feelings for her, even when Ben specifically told him not too. He was attracted to her, and he didn't even know why. Never before had he been attracted to a maid; all the women he ever was attracted to were different. All of the women he ever liked had some sort of spark to them…powers, before Hex vaporized all of them.

He was drawn to women with powers, and he didn't know why. He himself had a gift; maybe the energies connected somehow. But of course it was impossible, considering Hex killed off every magical person himself. But besides that fact, he trusted her, he would put his life on the line for her, he would protect her, and nothing would get in his way of loving her.

And there was the answer…

He loved her. That had to be the answer, what else could it have been. Why else would he feel so horrible for lying to her, why else did it kill him to see her so sad and destroyed, why else did he feel this way? He would try to make things right, even if the next few months were not going to be blissful, but he would try. Pretending to be in love with Charmcaster was not going to be easy, but if he got through the months and she was still working for him, he would be with her.

And that was something that was never going to change…he would make sure of it…

_**Chapter 4! Yes I know it took me a while, but I have been very busy actually. So Kevin does have a special gift to him…what a shocker. But Gwen knows…**_

_**What will happen when Charmcaster pays a visit? Ben pays another visit as well, what will happen when him and Gwen talk more? What about him and Julie? Will Gwen ever know the truth of their plan? Will Hex ever be stopped? Can Gwen show herself for who she really is? Will their plan work? Find out next chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	5. Thinking of You

**Chapter 5: Thinking of You**

Gwen's eyes opened up just as the sun was peeking through her tiny window. She groaned as she remembered what happened the night before. Should she even bother? She would be thrown out of the palace for sure…or worse, thrown into prison.

She got up, took a quick shower, got dressed in her attire, and went out. Julie was already awake, dusting the furniture with a worried look on her face.

"Gwen, if anything happens, I'll try to convince him otherwise. He'll listen to me."

"Don't even bother Julie. If I'm not wanted, then I don't belong. I'll go to Omnitrix if something should happen. I'm sure they'll gladly take me after what happened with Max the other day," Gwen made a soft smile. She was hurting. She thought she had a chance…but that was her naïve voice telling her what to do.

With that, she strode down the halls, up the stairs, and around corners to Kevin's room. His door was shut, of course, but with no note on the door like she had instructed him to do. She slowly opened the door, ready to hear his snoring, but nothing was heard. She opened the door fully and saw no one there. His bed was already made and his room was spotless and clean. He was nowhere to be found.

_He got up early? But he never, ever, does that…_

She looked around the room some more, and something caught her eye. A note was laying on his pillow, directed to her.

_Here it comes…_

But as she read it, she was surprised.

_Gwen,_

_Your not fired…nothing you could ever do would make me want to get rid of you that easily…so get to work. Did the room for you though…and made my bed._

_Kevin_

She couldn't help but smile. Why did he have to be so charming at times? Wasn't he known for being opposite of that? She examined the note once more…she realized that there was more on the back.

_P.S. Didn't do my bathroom though…_

She quickly looked into the bathroom and saw that it was filthy was usual. She groaned and took out a rag from her pocket. She could just imagine him laughing it up while writing the note to her. She shoved the note in her pocket and began to think.

She was harsh on him the night before. She couldn't keep acting like this in front of him. It was her job to be respectful towards him, and what she did was far from it. In his own way, the note was him apologizing to her. If he could do it, then she can…no matter how much it hurt her. Besides, it was her own fault for falling for him in the first place. It was her own fault that she thought everything was intended for her…it wasn't hers, and she should have known that.

She would apologize the moment she saw him. This was no way to act…she felt like an immature five year old or something.

She finished his bathroom and walked out to search for him. He had to be here somewhere…he lived here. After walking through the halls, she finally noticed that many servants and maids were frantically running around everywhere. They were cleaning, decorating, and reorganizing things…something that was completely out of the ordinary.

"H-hey, what's going on?" she asked them, trying to get someone to give her an answer. But they didn't; they kept running. Most of them didn't even look at her to give her recognition, and the ones that did gave her an incredulous look. She sighed; she wasn't going to find Kevin in this mess…she would go back to Julie and ask her what's going on.

She walked down to the main entrance, where she last saw her, and began searching. Sure enough, Julie was walking quickly to as many destinations as she could.

"Julie, hey!" Gwen called to her. She smiled when Julie turned around to meet her.

"You're still here?" Julie asked, half excited and half worried.

"Yeah, I'm still here…he didn't let me go."

"That's great!" squealed Julie, giving her a quick hug. "I knew he would never do that."

"Yeah, but besides that…what's going on around here? I've never seen it so…so…"

"Rambunctious? Yeah, my thoughts exactly…but remember? Princess Charmcaster is coming to visit," Julie replied. Now Gwen understood, and she couldn't help but feel a little depressed when she heard it. Of course! He said that she would be coming over…now she got it. She should have noticed when the servants began hanging purple streamers and curtains instead of Kevin's normal gray and black ones.

"Oh…" Gwen drifted from talking to Julie for a moment.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. You're still here, remember?" Julie gave a smile, and Gwen couldn't help but smile with her.

"Well do you know where Kevin would be at this time? He wasn't in his room this morning when I went."

"That's strange…Kevin usually gets up early when guests are arriving, but not that early. My guess would be the stables to get the horses prepared correctly. He's not gong to be in here while we are frantically running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

"Got it, thanks," Gwen smiled, and rushed over to the stables, where Kevin was supposed to be. She heard a few clanging noises, but just thought it was more of the servants preparing. She went to the back to find Kevin and his stallion…but he was not there. Only Eleven was there eating the hay he was given.

She decided to ask the servant who was making that annoying sound where Kevin went to, but as she turned the corner once more, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Kevin, only this Kevin had his whole body made out of steel. It looked exactly like him, only he was completely made out of a material that was definitely not common for normal people to have. He was banging his fist against some swords that were hot with molten steel on them. He was making more swords for some apparent reason.

Gwen saw yesterday that he could absorb the metal with his hand, but she had no idea that he could do it to his whole body! Doesn't he know that people could walk in at any moment and see him? All she could do was stare; she had never seen such a thing like this before. Sure she had seen some great powers back in her day and when she was young, but she never encountered an absorber. She heard some footsteps behind her and hid in one of the open stables.

"Sire, are you decent?" one of his more known servants asked. Gwen looked at Kevin and the steel immediately rushed from his body…showing his prefect skin again.

"Yes Fred, I am," Kevin called back, examining the perfect sword he made in a matter of minutes.

"Your highness, I just got word that Princess Charmcaster will be arriving in 2 hours."

"Perfect, thanks Fred," Kevin replied. Gwen got it now. He told his servants to ask when to come in the stables while he was working. Gwen was cleaning his room when he must have told them. Fred left, finally making Gwen getting the courage to go up to him. It looked like he was going to absorb the steel again, but she made sure her footsteps were heard.

"Nice sword," she made sure she smiled, leaning casually. Kevin couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did, nice, but not as pleasing as I would have liked it. You're so messy."

"Hey, I'm a messy guy, it's just my nature," he chuckled. They stopped speaking for a while.

"Look, I wanted to apologize. It was not in my place for telling you all of those things last night and certainly not right as your servant to say such things. I'm sorry…it was my fault."

"It's not your fault," he said sternly.

"Then whose fault is it? Because I'm getting more confused by the second…"

"Well it's mine," he said simply, looking at his sword again.

"Yeah right."

"Seriously…my fault."

"But then…"

"Gwen, how about I say 'apology accepted' and you go back to the palace. I'm uh kind of busy here and I don't have much for you to do today," he said this uneasy, but Gwen took the hint fairly.

"You got it…Kevin," she smiled when she said his name as she took her leave. He sighed deeply when she spoke his name. It was the best thing he could ever hear. He absorbed the steel from the sword and began his work again. Gwen couldn't help but take a sneak peek at Kevin in his metal state once more.

She rushed back into the palace, seeing the same chaos that had been going on earlier, to find Julie and help her.

"Gwen, hey!" came a male voice from behind her. She was not expecting what she saw coming toward her as if they had been friends for years. Prince Ben was waving his hand at her, running toward her to greet her. "How's it going?"

"Uh, um, g-great. How about you?" she asked. Ben studied her; she had the same eyes as him, the same color hair as his aunt, and her face looked exactly like his grandpa's, except when he was younger.

"Awesome. I see you guys are cleaning up, mind if I help?"

She could not believe what she was hearing, as she watched his servants bring his bags in and up the stairs.

"Are you staying long?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm going to be staying longer here from now on, but don't worry, Kevin already knows."

"Oh, ok, um that's great to hear," she could not believe he was speaking to her like this. He just met her one time and yet she felt that she had known him forever.

"So can I help or what? I'm here and I've got nothing else to do," he said, rolling up his sleeves

"Uh sure, of course! I was just going to meet Julie and help with some stuff," Gwen replied, seeing Ben blush a little before speaking and clearing his throat.

"Sounds like a plan…" he joined her on the walk to find Julie. They found her in the garden where she was planting new flowers. Gwen regretted bringing Ben along; Julie looked a mess. Dirt smears were on her face, her clothes were sloppy, and there was also dirt in her hair, which made it look more rugged.

"Oh no…Gwen whispered to herself, as she looked from Ben to Julie.

"Gwen, is that you?" she asked, whipping her hands on her apron, and looking happy. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets when she looked at the person who was next to her. All Ben did was smile, looking perfect, in her opinion, as usual. "Ah P-prince Ben! What b-brings you here?" She tried her best to fix and straighten herself up, but she failed miserably. She looked at Gwen, who had a desperate apologetic look on her face, and then back at Ben.

"Hey Julie, we came to help," Ben smiled; admiring her even though she had dirt all over her…he didn't care.

"Y-you did?" she asked incredulously, looking at Gwen for support.

"Yeah, you look like you could use it," he chuckled, whipping away the dirt from her face, while cupping it in both of his hands. She immediately turned a wild red, as Gwen held her breath. Ben bent down, grabbed some dirt, and whipped some on his face as well. "There, now we match."

Gwen couldn't help but smile; this boy was nice, not to mention a complete gentleman.

"I think it's going to take a lot more for you to look like me, Prince Ben," she giggled.

"Well we better get started then," he smirked. "And please, just call me Ben."

It took forever, but they managed to get everything done. Especially after the dirt fights, the pansy toss, and just rolling in the dirt, all of them looked the same by the time they were finished.

"Who wants something to eat? I can have Kevin's chefs whip us up something pretty quickly," suggested Ben, trying to get the dirt off his face.

"Sure, I'm starving," replied Julie, as Ben nodded and walked off. Julie sighed. "He's amazing."

"I have got to admit, you picked a good one. He's so…so…"

"Thoughtful? Generous? Sympathetic? Need I continue?" Julie muttered, sitting down at one of the chairs.

"You should tell him how you feel," said Gwen, smirking a bit. Julie's face became worried once again.

"Gwen, you don't get it. I could never ever say something like that to him. It's just not right."

"What's not right about it? Ben seems nice."

"Gwen, no! You don't understand. Someone like me can never ask someone like him that! I'm too poor and way below his league. He wears gold around his cuffs everyday, and see gold every five years! He's way out of my league…" Julie sat there silent for a while. "It just can't happen."

"I guess your right…but to me, Ben seems different…I don't know, I thought there could be something."

"It always does at the beginning, doesn't it?"

"Hey guys, sorry but all of the chefs are booked for Charmcaster and Kevin's dinner tonight. Looks like we'll just have to scrounge for stuff in the refrigerator," Ben came rushing back. "Some of them thought I was someone from off the streets that got into the castle."

"Um no offense Ben, but we're not allowed to eat Kevin's food. It's just not right for us," Julie said quietly.

"Well then I'm going to have to steal some and bring it back. It's just going to be the three of us tonight…Kevin will be busy and I need some company while I'm here," he looked for Gwen to Julie. Julie didn't know what to say.

"Uh sounds like a plan then," said Gwen.

"What does?" a voice came from behind. All of them turned around to see Kevin in some of the nicest clothes that they have ever seen. Gwen couldn't help but be a little jealous. "And why do all of you look like…um that."

"Oh, I was helping them plant and we sort of got into a pansy fight," Ben chuckled, pounding fists with Kevin. "How's it going?"

"Nervous as ever, but I'll manage," said Kevin, looking at Ben while getting a few quick glances at Gwen. "Garden looks nice."

"Well it better, we've been slaving over here for an hour and a half now," said Gwen.

"Yeah because it looks like you have had an awful time," replied Kevin, looking at the dirt all over them

"It was a sacrifice, but we got through it."

"Yeah whatever, now why do I feel something is being stirred up around here?"

"The three of us are hanging out tonight, nothing big. Since you're with Charmcaster all the time, I've got some dates to go to myself," Ben smirked, pointing at the two girls. Julie began to blush heatedly. Kevin on the other hand couldn't help but frown a little, and none of them knew why, except for Ben.

"Well can the three of you freshen up again? She's coming in 30 minutes and I need everyone to look good when she arrives," Kevin said.

"Yes your highness," bowed Julie and Gwen, as both of them walked out and into the palace.

"You're throwing dirt at my servants?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, with a humorous smile on his face. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. Ben tried to defend himself quickly.

"Whoa man, we were just having some fun…"

"With my servants…"

"Yes, but-,"

"You were helping my servants work Ben.

"Yes I know, but-,"

"You were planting pansies with my servants."

"Will you shut up ant listen! I have nothing to do here Kevin, and while your busy playing with your new girl, I'm stuck here extremely bored."

"May I ask why you're here in the first place. You told me you're staying over for a while, but how long exactly?"

"Well that's the thing…I don't know how long."

"What do you mean you don't know? What are you doing here Ben?"

"Sorry Kevin, but it's a secret. It's only between grandpa and me. I've got my reasons."

"I let you stay at my palace and you don't even tell me why?"

"You just have to trust me…I need to figure something out."

Kevin stood looking at Ben for a long time, until Kevin finally sighed.

"Of course I trust you, but when this is all over, then will you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh definitely…you have my word."

"Alright, now get cleaned up, you look horrible."

GGGGG

Everyone and everything was in place. The palace looked more extravagant than ever. The servants stood in there places, as you could hear trumpets being sounded off in the city. She had arrived. Kevin sat at his throne and waited for her arrival, with Ben standing up next to him. Both of them were wearing their crowns on top of their heads, and both were looking their best.

The servants stood row by row, in their nicest clothes and not making a sound. Gwen and Julie stood the back, waiting anxiously for her arrival.

"Now Kevin usually likes us to call him by his royal name when his guests are over, so I would lay off the nick names, ok?" said Julie, as Gwen nodded. She couldn't help but feel jealous. When Charmcaster got here, she would be doing the exact same thing that Gwen did with Kevin yesterday.

But most of all, she couldn't believe that this was happening. So what if they want to join forces to become powerful nations? She was bad and everyone knew it…so why couldn't he? Plus, she was way older than him? What interest would he have for someone that is 4 years older than him? Powers, ha! She could probably kick her ass any day at any time….

"Now presenting, Princess Charmcaster!" roared a servant as the trumpets began sounding once more. A woman with long white hair and violet eyes came in riding on a white horse, her servants following her not far behind. She had a smug expression on her face, examining all of his servants, his palace, his belongings, and so on.

Gwen noticed her first thing. She had never seen her before, only heard about her. She wasn't going to deny it, she was beautiful. Her long silver white hair complimented her eyes, body, and face. She was tall, muscular, and slender. She was different, exotic, and power hungry. What Gwen noticed the most, though, was the ugliest bag that she had ever seen hanging over her shoulder. As beautiful looking as that, what was she doing with that? Gwen sighed; it was true, she had no chance against her.

When all eyes were on Charmcaster, her eyes were on Kevin. He looked pleased, but she had no idea what was going on inside his head. He had probably seen her before, of course he had. He probably was not surprised by her beauty. Yeah…there was no hope after this…

"King Kevin, so nice to see you again," she spoke. Great, and she had a seductive voice too…

"The feeling's mutual, Princess Charmcaster," Kevin turned on his charm, getting up from his throne and straightening his clothes. Charmcaster looked around at his servants, all of them trying their best to avoid eye contact with her. She sneered lightly.

"Kevin, send your servants away, they're freaking me out," she waved her hand lightly, not even caring what Kevin had prepared for her. Kevin nodded his head and his servants were dismissed.

"You're allowed to stay Gwen," Julie said, as she found her mother and walked back downstairs. Gwen gulped and stayed behind, watching Charmcaster fix her dress. Gwen looked at Ben, who was looking at her. He gave her a shrug; she could tell he didn't want to be there, but as a royal, he had too.

"Prince Ben, I wasn't expecting you to be here as well," Charmcaster said, her back going to Gwen. The tone of her voice seemed somewhat suspicious.

"Please, Charmcaster, I'm always here. I practically live here," Ben smiled, saying a good response. Kevin smiled as well.

"Yeah, we're practically brothers," added Kevin. Charmcaster let it go and looked around his palace once more. Her eyes landed on Gwen. Emerald met violet, and the tension became heated and tense immediately.

"Kevin, I think some of your servants are deaf. This one is still lingering around," she muttered, not taking her eyes off her. Gwen did her best not to give a scowl. Luckily, Kevin came to her rescue.

"Charmcaster, I'd like you to meet my personal, Gwen. She's new here and will be with us for a while," Kevin answered, as Charmcaster eyed her suspiciously.

"Why is she here?" Charmcaster said coldly, crossing her arms, as Gwen became very confused.

"I told you-,"

"No wait Kevin, I want her to answer me," Charmcaster lifted her finger to silence Kevin, not taking her eyes on Kevin. Gwen stared…there's was no way this woman was going to get to her. Gwen made sure she stared directly into her eyes.

"As King Kevin said, I was brought here to serve Kevin personally," Gwen spoke confidently. "My guess that I was brought here to also serve you as well, Princess." Gwen smiled respectively, as she watched Charmcaster blink a couple of times. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around as if she didn't care.

"Anyway, Kevin, I heard you had some plans ready for me?" she raised her eyebrows, as if suggesting something.

"Word travels fast around here," he replied, holding out his arm for her.

"You're too kind your highness," she whispered as they walked out of the palace, looking at each other the whole time. Gwen sighed; she would not be wanted as long as _she_ was here. A frown crept on her face and she was left watching the man she loved falling for someone else. Ben finally coughed and got her attention. Gwen tried her best not to blush.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Uh um no, why would anything be wrong?" she stuttered, backing out of the room slowly and down the stairs, leaving Ben somewhat strange. Does she have a thing for Kevin?

_Grandpa, _

_It's been a couple of days since I spent with Gwen, and I see nothing out of the ordinary. She's a nice girl, but there's no trace of powers anywhere; if it is her, then it's like she never even had them. Sure she's nice but…but I guess the real reason that I'm writing to you is that I don't think she's the person you're thinking of. It happened a long time ago, grandpa, and miracles don't happen like that around here. So I'll hang around as long as you want, but I'm done spying. _

_Ben_

_**That was chapter 5! Ok, I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to finish a story that I started before this. So now I'm going to continue this one as fast as I can now.**_

_**Ok, so Charmcaster has arrived…mixed feelings are surrounding the entire palace. Ben is not so sure about Gwen anymore, but he does see some feelings towards Kevin…wonder if he'll question it some more. Charmcaster is staying for a few days…what's she going to do? How's Gwen going to cope with everything? Find out next time!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	6. Another Gift Found

**Chapter 6: Another Gift Found**

Ben sat on the edge of his bed and sighed as he finished the letter from his grandpa. It was short and sweet, and something Ben was not expecting. Usually his grandpa trusted him and went along with what he had to say. But not this time; this time his grandpa did the opposite.

_Ben,_

_Just keep watching…I know she's the one._

_Grandpa_

It was harder than it looked. Max should know that hanging out with servants all day long is something princes don't normally do…even for him. He wasn't complaining; he loved spending time with the beautiful hazel eyed girl, but this was going a little too far. He had been here for a week now and he found nothing out of the ordinary when it came to Gwen. She was a normal adult, just like everyone else. Sure she was different in her own way, but nothing that depicted her from having powers.

He wished he could give up and go back home. He missed home, but most of all he wondered how the city was doing now that he was gone. He was sure that grandpa would take care of criminal acts for the time being, but he missed saving the lives of his own people. He missed the transformations he could do in a matter of seconds. Oh and how he just wanted to tell someone about it. Not even his own mother knew, but his best friend did.

He looked at his watch. No, he couldn't do it…too many people would freak out at the sight of him. And what would Kevin do if he found out? Kill him probably with an iron fist…literally. Plus Charmcaster was here; her and Hex had been coming around Omnitrix way too much to find out more about the 'monster sightings.' Imagine what she would think is she saw one here…total chaos.

A servant knocked on his door.

"Come in," Ben replied, pulling his sleeve over his watch quickly.

"Your highness, your breakfast is ready. Shall we bring it in?"

"Yes, thank you," Ben stood up from his bed and sat at a near by table, where some servants brought it in and served it on the table. They left quickly and he took a bite.

This was going to be a very long adventure than he ever anticipated…

* * *

Gwen finished making Kevin's bed and cleaned up his bathroom. He was already out for the day, which meant Charmcaster is an early bird, like herself. She grumbled while fluffing his pillows. She heard their dates have been going perfectly and that Charmcaster was slowly, but surely, falling for him. She also saw them linking arms and holding hands the other day. It simply made her sick to her stomach.

She finished his room quickly (she was getting used to it now) and went downstairs. Kevin told her that he would be in the kitchen and told her to meet him in their when she was done cleaning. The chefs were cleaning up by the time she got there. She saw Kevin tasting what looked like chocolate, and showing a very pleasant face.

"It's perfect, she'll love them," Kevin said to the chef, as his head was nodding happily to the king. She sighed once more, knowing chocolates would be served to Charmcaster, and came forward. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Gwen replied. She couldn't help but wonder why Kevin always stared into her eyes so deeply. She was happy, though, that Charmcaster was no where in sight. She was probably still eating breakfast. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Kevin pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to her. As she opened it, she noticed it was extremely long and had some of the most expensive stuff she had ever seen on it. The next thing Kevin did was handing her a bag full of gold.

"This is the stuff Charmcaster needs from town," he pointed to the shopping list. He then pointed to the money. "And this is the spending money you'll be using."

"She needs all of this?" Gwen widened her eyes as she saw how long the list was. It mostly composed of beauty supplies, hair supplies, clothes, earrings, shoes, and other miscellaneous things with her sizes right next to it.

"What can I say, she's a woman of expensive items, which is why you'll be going to this place," he said as he handed her another piece of paper with a stores name on it. Her eyes widened even larger. Of course she would want to go to The Silver Shadow; it was the most expensive and popular store there was in Bellwood. Only the rich of the city went there and only the finest people shopped there. "That place is pretty nice, which is why she has had her eye to shop there for a really long time."

"But she's not even shopping, I am," Gwen glared at the paper. She looked at Kevin, who seemed amused and realized that she went out of term again. "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't be, I know you don't like her…though I'll never truly understand why," he said, as she looked down and away from him. He suddenly felt guilty. "Hey, tell you what. How about I ask Julie to accompany you on your little adventure today and then we'll be even. How's that sound."

"Now that's a plan," she winked. "Just one question though. Why didn't you ask someone else to go shopping for her?"

"Because I trust you. I've been robbed before in the past…you know, other servants running off with my money and moving to a different city. But with you, I can trust you."

She didn't know how or why but another blush crept on her cheeks. "Ok well I'll get right on that, bye!" She turned and ran away as quickly as she can. The only thing that made her blush even more was that she could hear the echo of his chuckle coming from the kitchen.

She couldn't wait to go shopping with Julie, even if the items weren't for her. She had never been shopping before. The only time she sort of did was when she was with Verdona buying some herbs for tea.

She chuckled to her self as she looked at the shopping list once more. The Silver Shadow; she once thought of stealing a bracelet when she was on the streets from that very store. But after seeing someone else get caught and punished severely, she decided that there was no way. Their security was tight and absolutely no one could get in unless you'd been planning the robbery for months. But, hypothetically, if you could get away with it, you'd be able to buy your own palace by the beach or the hills.

She found Julie in the laundry room folding some clothes.

"Stop working, we're going shopping," smiled Gwen.

"Very funny, and next we're going to ride in a carriage through the hills with our prince charming right next to us," she said sarcastically, continuing to fold the clothes.

"I'm serious! I have the shopping list right here…it's for Charmcaster."

"Another hilarious joke…wow Gwen you're just cracking them today."

Gwen sighed and shook the bag of gold. Julie's head jerked right up and looked at Gwen.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah, both of us are going shopping…but not for us of course."

"Well I wasn't expecting it, but hey it's better than doing this," Julie exclaimed, throwing the basket of laundry on the floor. "Is Ben coming too?"

"Um…I don't think so. He's been up in his room all day."

Julie couldn't help but frown. But her face lightened up.

"Hey, girls night out is fine by me…or day out in this case," she giggled.

"Well we better get going then, because Charmcaster's creepy stuff isn't going to buy themselves."

* * *

Ben sulked some more on his bed. Ugh, he had to get up and get moving sometime. _He had to go watch Gwen_…He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wished he could see his grandpa right now and tell him that if he wanted to know who this girl really is, then he should watch her himself. But he couldn't…not while his grandpa was in charge.

And how could he say no to him? He practically raised him…a way better father than his own dad could ever be. He was bored out of his mind. He wanted to go down and find Julie, but his legs just wouldn't comply. Kevin's palace was big…it would probably take hours to find her…

Julie…he loved thinking of her name and think about her in general. How could someone so beautiful wind up here? As a servant? He loved everything about her. He loved her eyes, her smiled, her hair, her wonderful laugh, her intoxicating smell…he loved her. He admitted it; he loved her. A prince fell in love with a servant.

He didn't care…

After this whole Charmcaster ordeal was finished, he would make sure she returned with him to Omnitrix and marry her…some way or another. His father certainly wouldn't approve…but his grandpa would be just fine with it. He could only imagine kissing her on her luscious full lips.

He got up swiftly; he needed some air. He walked out onto his balcony that faced the city, and breathed in slowly.

He would have to tell her everything about him. His past, his identity, his watch…but he knew that she would never care. Even if he could turn into twenty monsters, he knew she would look at him the way she always has. He loved that about her. She doesn't think he liked her in the same way…oh but how wrong she was…and maybe he liked her even more.

He would tell her…he would tell her everything tonight after borrowing some of Kevin's horses, and taking her on a ride himself. He would tell her his feelings and whisk her away to his own palace, where he could take her out of those servant clothes and into some beautiful ones just like her.

Only problem was…Gwen. He still had a duty assigned from his grandpa. He was so frustrated. His plans were always collided with his grandpas…aw who was he kidding? His grandpa was practically his life. His grandpa never really asked Ben for anything as it was. He had to watch Gwen…no horseback riding…no truth…

Although his thoughts were extremely important to him…they were suddenly erased when an explosion in the distance went off and a tornado of fire rose into the air…

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to this store!" cried Julie, gazing at the luxurious gates in front of them.

"I've never actually been inside…only saw it from far away."

"At least you've seen it…I've only heard about it," replied Julie, as they took their steps up the stairs.

"Hold on you two, where do you think you're going?" asked a buff guard standing in the front.

"Shopping, what else?" said Julie, crossing her arms defensively.

"Only people with money can shop here…only a high status person," he stood his guard. Gwen rolled her eyes. Typical. It would be someone like him to judge so fast.

"Look we got the money and we got a list…we're going in," snapped Gwen. The guard didn't seem satisfied as he continued to stare. Gwen held up the bag of gold in frustration. "We are under the order of King Kevin…now let us through." The guard's eyes widened and let them pass quickly.

"Well that was unnecessary," remarked Julie.

"Don't blame them…it's what they do. They want no one stealing anything from this place…it's really tight around here."

"Yeah, and you would know a lot about that," Julie said sarcastically. Gwen kept her mouth shut. Even though Julie was kidding, she still struck a nerve. "Let's just do-,"

Julie stopped as she took a long look inside the building. It was absolutely incredible. It was certainly no palace, but it was still amazing how a simple store could look like it. Drapes were set and hanging everywhere, and the colors around them were extravagant.

"We're definitely not out on the streets anymore," said Gwen, staring around. "We might as well begin."

"But we can take our time though, right?"

"Oh yeah," smirked Gwen, looking at the list as they made their way into more of the store.

It had been an hour before they got half of Charmcaster's list completed. And by that time, they were exhausted. The store had subsections, all divided into different categories.

"I never thought shopping would be this extreme," said Julie dragging her feet with the amount of bags in her arms.

"You can say that again," replied Gwen, looking at her list. She realized that they were at the front of the store again. "I think this is the place to get her gold earrings."

"Please be right. I don't want to have to go to the back again. Maybe we should ask someone…"

"Ok fine, I'll ask someone," Gwen rolled her eyes, looking for anyone that would care to give her an answer. Most of the people tried not to stare or diverted their eyes away from them. But then Gwen saw a man in a nice suit, meaning he worked in the store and went up to him. "Excuse me, is this the place where I can get some gold earrings?"

The man looked down at her as Gwen made a soft gasp. He had a large scar across his cheek, and one of his eyes was missing. He grumbled when he saw her. "My dear lady, none of the stores will matter in a couple of minutes." He walked away quickly.

"Well that was rude," said Julie, putting her bags down and sitting on a bench for a few seconds. Gwen stopped though; she watched as she saw the man go to where more men stood, that were wearing the same fancy clothes.

"Hey I think we should get out of here," suggested Gwen.

"What? But we're not even close to finishing…we still have a lot of items on the list."

"Yea but…I'm getting a real bad vibe right now, I think we should go."

"A bad vibe? Gwen please, you sound like someone who could see the future…and we both know that's not possible. Now let's go into the store, get the earrings and finish this stupid list before I get more blisters on my feet."

Gwen wasn't satisfied still. She looked around…where were all of the guards? They were always around at the front of the store. Everyone else was acting normal, except the men who were standing in the front minding their own business.

"Julie we need to go now!" Gwen said frantically, lifting her up off the bench.

"Gwen get off, what are you doing? What about the stuff?" Julie asked, but there was no time for a reply.

All of a sudden, many men came out of the stores with swords and other deadly weapons threatening the people. Mass hysteria went on as shouts and screams of people burst through the air. Gwen and Julie fell on their knees as people all around were pushing and shoving to get to the front. Unfortunately the doors wouldn't open, and men surrounding them made it even worse. A cannon shot was fired and the people became silent.

"Everyone shut up!" a man voiced to the crowd. Quivering women and worried men stopped what they were doing and looked at the man. Gwen figured he was the leader. "We mean no harm…unless you do something to provoke us. This is a burglary, obviously everyone needs to remain calm and shut the hell up while my men and I steal the money out of every store in this joint. Is that easy enough for you people to do?"

Some people nodded their heads, while others didn't say anything at all as a swarm of men carrying swords were behind them. Then a lonely man had to say something in the crowd.

"What happened to the guards?"

"Use your imagination," the leader chuckled, as you can hear glass breaking and smashing. Then some more men entered the front carrying large crates and began spilling some sort of powder all over the floor in a line.

"Gunpowder?" squeaked Julie, shaking in fear. More men began bringing in the rest of the people that were in the back to the front.

"That's all of them boss," said the guy with the scare, throwing a woman to the floor.

Good, are most of them finished yet?"

"Yeah, you know how fast we are…" smirked the guy with the scar, seeing his comrades bring in loads of gold and money to the front.

"Excellent…then I guess it's time to start the next plan," chuckled the leader. Gwen didn't know what to do. She knew what the guy was going to do next, but she didn't know how to stop him. And just as she thought, he took out a match, stroked it against the wall, and threw it on the floor, watching the flames rise gracefully. "Fire is beautiful, isn't it?"

A load of people shrieked and screamed, tears pouring from their eyes, just wanting to be released. More men came from the back.

"Boss, we lit the rest of the place."

"Even better, let's get out of here before the smoke rises," replied the leader. "Sorry all of you were misfortunate enough to be in this situation, but I have to make a statement. I guess you could say I was lying when I said there would be no harm done."

And with that, all of his men eagerly left, locking the doors behind them and leaving the wretched people to burn. More women and children were screaming, while the men were trying to think of a logical way to bust out of there.

"What are we going to do?"

"How can we get out of this?"

"We have to figure out a plan!"

"What about the children?"

"Gwen I never wanted to go out like this," sobbed Julie, pouring her eyes out while holding on to Gwen as tight as she could. Gwen, on the other hand, remained as calm as possible. She had to think, she had to think of all the possible exits there could be. But this guy was smart, whoever he was, he knew what to do and how to execute it. He wanted everyone to die just so there would be a new masked criminal in town.

"We have to take out the fire! I've got loads of gunpowder in my store and underneath the place!" said a store manager, sweating immensely.

"Gunpowder? But that means the whole place is gong to explode!" said another man. More crying was heard as everything soon became lit with fire. The fire rose and the smoke became more intense. Julie winced when she heard a man screaming more fiercely than anyone else. She immediately diverted her eyes away when she saw him rolling on the floor burning. "Once those crates get lit…we're done for."

It was only a matter of minutes before Gwen could hear faint crackling and then a huge explosion lit off and blew everything this to pieces. A roaring tube of fire erupted into the air, and the whole building was soon lit with fire.

Once Julie thought she was dead, she opened her eyes…only to see a pink shield surrounding her.

She glanced around; she was not the only one. Everyone that was in the building was surrounding by the mysterious shield. Although she was grateful for the shield, she was also suffocating from the smoke that was corrupted inside. Once the explosion was over, the shield disappeared and the fire was around everyone once again. Many people were coughing, but extremely grateful that they were not blasted.

Julie then looked at Gwen, who looked dizzy and fatigued.

"Gwen, are you ok?" she coughed.

"Yeah, just dizzy from the smoke," she spoke softly, trying to keep awake while holding her head.

Just then, the wind became cold and the air became frigid. And soon, there was no longer any fire, but ice that surrounded them. The fire had disappeared and the place was covered in ice. People stood up and were shocked. Then a blue hooded figure came up from the ground.

"Big Chill," whispered the hooded figure, freezing more of the place. Just as everyone thought they were safe, they began to scream again when they saw the monster approaching them. "Is everyone ok?"

"Stay away from us!" screamed a woman, holding her child away from Big Chill.

"Please, is there anyone hurt? I'm not here to hurt you," Big Chill tried to reason with them, but they still were afraid.

"Can't you people see he saved us?" yelled Gwen, which immediately got Big Chill's attention.

"What are you two doing here?" Big Chill asked fearfully. Gwen and Julie exchanged looks.

"Do I know you?" Gwen asked skeptically, raising a brow. Big Chill shook his head.

"Um no, never mind. How did all of you survive that explosion?"

"We don't know. A pink substance formed around us and protected us, but we have no idea how it got there," spoke a gentleman from the back. Big Chill didn't know what to say to that.

"And what are you doing here? I thought all the monsters were in Omnitrix…what are you here?" asked Julie, not afraid of the monster, but still keeping her distance.

"Um…vacation," Big Chill answered and vanished through the walls once more, leaving the people thankful. The front doors burst open, as the knights and paramedics came in and helped the people…

* * *

"And that's what happened…" finished Gwen, standing before Kevin, next to Julie, with soot and dirt all over her face and clothes. Kevin was standing next to Charmcaster and Ben completely outraged.

"There are thieves in my kindom?"

"Yes, and they got away with it too," said Julie, looking down.

"I can't believe this," muttered Kevin, thinking of all the things he would have to prepare for.

"Your highness we are sorry-,"

"Sorry? You two were almost killed and you're telling me sorry? Don't be. With amazing luck, both of you survived."

"So…none of you were able to save my belongings?" Charmcaster said dryly. Gwen and Julie's mouths dropped, but Ben spoke up for them.

"No, obviously they didn't," Ben said sternly, making sure she heard his tone. She shrugged her shoulders, but glared at Ben.

"Ben please tell me why there are monsters in Bellwood when only Omnitrix has had the pleasure of holding them there?" she asked him, staring at him straight in the face.

"Obviously they escaped the great walls, but I'll make sure to contact my grandpa immediately."

"Kevin you must do something about this. If the people hear that the monsters are moving here, they will leave or worse, complain to you about it. We can't let them know-,"

"But they already know. Once one person sees it, then the whole city already knows. Brace yourself, monsters have landed in Bellwood," sighed Kevin. "As for you two, both of you may have the rest of the day off. After what you have been through, it's what you deserve."

"Are you kidding?" said Charmcaster, as everyone looked at her. "They are servants for a reason Kevin, put them to work like they are made to do."

"Charmcaster, they were almost killed."

"So?"

"So that means they get a free day, ok?" Ben spoke angrily. She tuck her nose up in the air.

"Fine, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

The four of them watched her walked out.

"You two are dismissed too," said Kevin, as she two girls walked away. Ben was waiting for it…any second now…"Ben are you crazy?!"

"What?"

"Monsters in Bellwood? Monsters in my city? You made a promise that you'd never transform here!"

"Kevin, the whole building was on fire from an explosion! What else was I supposed to do? Watch? I don't think so."

"But you had to show them didn't you? You had to show them who their rescuer was?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I had to make sure everyone was ok before I left. And then I saw Julie and Gwen…"

"Oh yeah you got butterflies in your stomach and had to swoop her down in your arms to carry her away…"

"It wasn't like that! It freaked me out that they could have been dead in that explosion."

"You mean _her,_ don't you? Julie."

"Well yeah, but I was scared for the both of them," Ben said. "Look Kevin, I know what I did was a mistake…but I couldn't let those people die. I had to do something."

"Yeah I know…I would have done the same thing," Kevin sighed. "A lot has happened today."

"So, you're not mad at me?'

"Hell no…never," Kevin smirked, giving him a sock to the arm. "Must have been nice getting out there once again."

"It sure was."

"And it was totally awesome how you saved everybody, I had no idea one of your monsters could make shields."

"Kevin, that wasn't me."

"What do you mean it wasn't you? You were the only one there."

"Yeah, but I didn't make that shield. You should have seen how shocked I was when I saw everyone safe from the explosion."

"But if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I have no idea," Ben lied.

He did have an idea…

Kevin remained silent...he didn't know what to think of that.

"Kevin, what should we do about it?" asked Ben, looking at him. "You don't think it was Charmcaster, do you?"

"No way, I was with her all day."

Ben looked down...Gwen was there.

"We'll talk about this later," said Kevin, as he saw Charmcaster coming toward them once again.

Ben had other ideas on his own...

* * *

_Grandpa,_

_You were right, it is her…I'll keep watch still._

_Ben_

_**That was Chapter 6! Intense, I must say…**_

_**Oh and incase you guys didn't get it, the store they went to is the average day mall.**_

_**So we see Ben using his powers for the first time…and he knows the truth about Gwen, but poor Gwen still knows nothing.**_

_**Kevin is going to have to get close to Charmcaster, what will happen? How will Ben react now that he knows his cousin is still alive? What are their intentions for the future? Will Gwen ever show her secret? Find out next chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	7. A Secret Unlocked

**Chapter 7: A Secret Unlocked**

What was the point of all this? Seriously, what was the point? So many things were going through his mind at once. His life was getting more complicated by the second. Never did he ever dream something like this would ever happen to him. He should have known his life could never be normal the day he put on that watch. Let's just look at the facts…

He loved Julie; he knew that from the moment he laid eyes on her. Gwen might be his cousin, unless someone else had powers that escaped the wrath of Hex. If Gwen was his cousin, then she is the princess of Omnitrix along Ben's side. Did Julie know Gwen has powers…she didn't seem like she did. Kevin and Charmcaster have been getting closer, which means Kevin just might make a move. His head was definitely spinning.

He looked outside his window and into the dark starry night. So many things were entering his mind; he couldn't make sense of it anymore.

Julie couldn't have known…she would have been acting stranger around Kevin or Ben if she knew something…but what if it wasn't Gwen? What if it was someone else that had been around for ages and no one knew about him? Please…it was hopeless…he had to get some sleep, but he just couldn't. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring him.

He knew his grandpa would come out and say 'I told you so.' That much he did know. But if he was wrong, he would let him down and completely destroy him. His heart would be ripped, knowing his granddaughter never did survive her supposed fate.

He felt himself dreaming, and that's when he knew that he was finally asleep…

* * *

Gwen walked into Kevin's room that morning. Filthy as usual…what a shocker.

She was dizzy and had a huge headache. She had never made that big of a shield before, but she had to…what else was she going to do? The people's lives and Julie's were in danger. She was just glad that no one saw it was her. But as soon as the smoke collided with her sinuses, her mind couldn't take it any longer. Her head was hurting so much, that she couldn't even think of putting another shield around the people for the flames to stop. Luckily that monster showed up…

The monster…it was the mystery she had been thinking about since yesterday. She had never seen one before, and once she did, she was awestruck. Though she would never admit it, she thought he was absolutely amazing. The way he looked with his blue cloak, his big green eyes, his skinny body, his mysterious face…he was intriguing. She knew he saved them the moment he phased through the floor and asked if the people were ok. In other words…he was awesome.

It was true then; the monsters were never evil nor did they ever hurt anyone. They were here to save people from injustice. They were here to help, just as Gwen hoped. Finally, some people in this world fighting for what they believed in. Finally there were people fighting for the greater good. She wished she could do that…but monsters are quicker and stealthier than she could ever be. She wondered how they did it…

"Kevin?" a voice spoke when she opened the door. Gwen already knew who it was…she could smell that dark perfume anywhere. Charmcaster. "Oh…it's you."

"Good morning your highness," Gwen bowed respectfully, turning to her. Charmcaster rolled her eyes.

"Save it, I know some of you servants don't have to call Kevin by his status name…the way it should be."

"So what exactly are you implying?"

"I'm saying talk to me as you talk to him. It's pathetic really, but it's not my kingdom after all."

"What's so pathetic about it?" heated Gwen, turning to face her and Charmcaster put on a smug smile.

"It means I would never have any of my servants call me by my actual name. If they did have the balls to, they would be punished severely, and exiled from the kingdom where they can starve and live on their own for the rest of their lives…to put it in simple terms."

"So you're saying I can talk to you like a normal person then?"

"I guess, what can I do about it?"

"Well if we are talking about the dark princess of the Null Void, then I guess you can do a lot about it, can you?"

"You're smart, I like it," she smiled darkly. "But I'll be honest with you, I like Kevin, and nothing is going to get in my way of ruining that…not even his favorite fan girl."

Her words stung Gwen like a bee. Kevin was actually making Charmcaster fall for him, something she hoped would never happen. But as she watched Charmcaster's evil smile turn into a smirk, Gwen couldn't help but want to throw her out the window right here right now. But what did she mean by fan girl? Gwen's face must have asked Charmcaster the question.

"Oh please, you're not fooling anyone honey. Don't you think I can't notice for a second the way you look at him and drool over him."

"Excuse me?" Gwen glared once more.

"I know you're head over heels for the guy, anyone can see it. I noticed it the first time I saw you looking at him. A poor lonely maid is in love with a noble king whom she'll never have. And I thought the servants here were pathetic, but you put it to an all new level. Anyone can see it, and the only reason Kevin or Ben can't is because they're men and don't notice anything."

"You think I'm in love with the king?"

"No, I _know_ you're in love with the king. What did he do Gwen? Take you away from the terrible industry, the horrible life you once had, the awful and painful memories you try to forget at night but just won't go away? Oh he did Gwen, but he only did to serve me when I came along into his life, and trust me, he might have done all that stuff for you, but he never meant anything by it. He did it because he was bored and needed something new to occupy him until I got here."

If Gwen hated her before, she hated her even more now…but if Gwen knew everything she was saying was a lie, then how come it was hurting so much? She didn't know what her face was showing, but it was enough for Charmcaster to keep going.

"Your life, your very existence means nothing to him, and no matter how hard you try nothing will ever happen between you two. Trust me when I say, I'm more of a woman Kevin needs than you'll ever be. I have seen more things and done more things in my life than you can ever imagine," she was clutching her bag by this time. "I have sacrificed everything that I love to be in the position I am now in. My uncle and I have fought, led, and conquered the weak to be here today and triumph against anyone that gets in our way. And now look at us; everyone fears us and we hold the largest noble land there is.

So don't look at me that way thinking I'm wrong or I'm weak, because I'm not. You're the one who's weak and will never be anything more than a servant. You're born with greatness and nobility…you can't grow into it. You're born a leader, something you'll never know. And now that you've wasted my time being here, talking to you, explaining to you why there is a fine line between a simple servant and a valiant king, I don't want to see you're disgusting face the rest of the day. Because that's the way it should be…"

Charmcaster left the room, and Gwen thought she could see her eyes glow a soft violet color, but it didn't matter…Gwen couldn't help but fall to her knees and let the silent tears roll down her cheeks. She might have heard a soft chuckle from Charmcaster's lips on the other side of the door, but she didn't care. She let the drops fall from her face and onto his floor, just wanting to run and get out of here as fast as she could. She stopped when she heard footsteps out side the door, and then talking. She hid behind the bathroom door and looked through the crack.

"Kevin, why don't we ride your horses out of town this time, maybe by the coast…"

"Sounds great, let me just tell Gwen…"

"Gwen's not in there," she said quickly, but still he went into his room, seeing it was clean. She sighed in relief. "I mean I saw her already this morning when she was done. I gave her the day off since she had a rough time yesterday. I thought she deserved it."

"Wow, why the sudden change of heart?" he smirked.

"We had a girl talk and really connected," she lied. Charmcaster sensed Gwen's presence and looked into the bathroom, sure enough, seeing a green eye starring back at her. She smirked evilly and touched the back of his neck gently. "I really like her Kevin, I'm glad you picked her as your choice of a servant." He seemed uneasy for some reason, she didn't know why.

But still she flinched when Charmcaster pressed her lips against Kevin's and began kissing him. Gwen wanted to gag as she looked for a way out of his bathroom…but there was nothing but a small window in the corner. She could have used her powers, but Charmcaster would sense it right away. She had to endure their making out for fifteen minutes…and what was worse was watching Kevin contribute with as much ferocity as Charmcaster was doing. It was horrible to bear. When she wasn't watching, the sounds of their rough breathing were disgusting to listen to as well. Gwen was on the brink of sobbing, as she bit down on her apron so she wouldn't cry out loud. She thought they were going to do more, but Gwen heard Kevin speak.

"Ok, ok, I think we're good," Kevin breathed, trying to lift her off of him.

"But don't you like this?" she asked, somewhat in a daze.

"Yes, but what about that horseback ride you were telling me about earlier?"

"It was just an option, we could so this instead," she spoke seductively, reaching for his pants. Kevin jumped instinctively.

"You know what? I just remembered that I have a treaty to sign with a neighboring kingdom. You remember King Manny and Queen Helen right? Well got to go," Kevin quickly hurried out of there as fast as he could. Gwen looked up to see Charmcaster standing in front of her, her eyes glowing.

"That was for you…"

* * *

"I'll kill that bitch!" Julie said angrily.

"Julie, come on…"

"She did it on purpose Gwen!"

"I know but…"

"How can you be so forgiving?"

"I'm not but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Most of the things she said were true."

Julie was silent as the wind blew in both of their hair. Since Gwen had 'the day off' she was with Julie all day long, helping her out. They were on the highest tower of Kevin's palace, a place where rarely anybody visited. Julie was cleaning the windows, a dangerous job in Gwen's opinion because she could fall off at any second. Not to mention the wind was blowing fiercely today.

"I wouldn't trust her Gwen. She's a horrible person…and you're way stronger than her, you have to remember that," said Julie, taking the soapy rag and whipping down the glass window. This made Gwen smile; she was stronger than this and she knew it. Why did it hurt so much though? Did she want it to be true? Just to find an excuse for her life?

"You're right Julie, thanks," she said, as Julie nodded. "Are you absolutely positive that you don't want any help?"

"Gwen I'm telling you, I've done this a hundred times, and I know what I'm doing."

"I don't know, it's really dangerous."

"I do it every month, it's really not a big deal."

"You're going to fall off and then I'm going to panic and run around in circles," Gwen said, making Julie laugh.

"See that's the Gwen I know…love it when you make your jokes."

Gwen rolled her eyes, watching the brown fire clouds form and float away above her, then looking at the wreckage of the store in the distance. It had made the air around them nasty and gray, making the sun look even more orange than ever. Ashes were blowing in many directions, causing Gwen to look around more at her surroundings. Then she caught sight of a bird flying from the palace, carrying a note in its beak.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Gwen to Julie. Julie looked up and caught site of the hideous bird.

"Charmcaster's delivery bird, probably sending a note to her uncle. Ugly little thing, isn't it?" replied Julie, as both of them watched the black bird fly out of the kingdom. The wind was blowing harder now, sending ash in every direction.

"Julie, you should get down, the wind is going to blow you right off," suggested Gwen, helping out a hand.

"Ok, maybe your right," Julie stood from the ledge and took a step. As she did, the wind blew even harder, catching her dress and flinging her off the ledge. Her chin hit the ledge, and she fell, catching onto a gargoyle, that was right below, in the process. She was screaming, holding onto the gargoyles fingers with her soapy hands, and her chin bleeding from the impact.

"Gwen! Gwen!"

"I know! Hold on Julie! I'm going to get help!"

"No Gwen, I can't hold on for that long!" Julie screamed, the wind still blowing her body in different directions.

"I'll go find some rope then! Or something!" Gwen screamed, looking around.

"Gwen, I'm not going to make it!"

"Yes you are Julie! Don't say that!"

"I'm slipping!" she said louder. "You have to tell Ben something for me!"

"I'm not going to tell him anything Julie, you can tell him yourself….I'm…I'm coming down there to get you!" Gwen said, jumping on the ledge herself.

"Gwen don't-," she screamed louder as her hand slipped from the gargoyle and felt her body dropping through the air. As she screamed, waiting for her life to flash before her eyes, she felt a thud on her back and she stopped screaming. At first she thought she was dead, but she could still see the gargoyle above her. She looked to see what broke her fall and saw a pink cushion that was underneath her. The next thing she saw was Gwen standing on top of the gargoyle, her eyes and hands glowing the same pink color.

Finally Gwen raised her hands and Julie began rising as well. Gwen made steps for herself as she began to go back up to the tower, waiting for Julie to join her at the top. When Julie jumped off the cushion her eyes were big with shock. Gwen stopped glowing and waited for Julie to say something…only nothing was said except her eyes and mouth were huge.

"G-G-G-Gwen….G-Gwen," Julie stuttered, clearly not thinking of regular sentences.

"Julie, I can explain."

"Gwen…you…Gwen…powers…"

"Julie, I know this is a lot to take in, but-,"

The Julie squealed and shrieked and ran up to Gwen to give her a huge hug.

"Now way! Gwen this is incredible! Since when?"

"Uh…since as long as I can remember?"

"No way, I had no idea! I mean, I knew you were always different, but never did I think of this!"

Gwen felt strange. She broke Verdona's promise…but she didn't think she would mind. She saved her best friend…her only friend…she wasn't going to let her die. But it was amazing to see someone who finally knew her secret. She felt so happy that someone knew and didn't think of her as a freak.

"Gwen…I don't know what to say."

"I think we should check your chin first."

"Screw my chin!" yelped Julie, taking her apron and applying pressure to it. "Tell me everything1"

_So I did. We sat down in the tower and just talked. I suggested some water for her because she nearly died, but she was more interested in what I had to say. I told her about Verdona, my life on the streets, in the industry, using my powers when I could practice, and surviving in general. She didn't speak until I was finished and it was great that finally someone knew about me. I told her about my life…and I smiled while saying it._

"Verdona? I remember there was something about in the paper ten years ago," said Julie, putting on her thinking cap. "She was the most powerful woman with powers until that time and the bravest…and to think you were training under her."

"She never told me anything of my past or where I came from. I never knew who my parents were or where I came from, only that she would tell me one day. But she was my master and I had to listen to her," Gwen smiled, thinking of the good old days. "She was like a mother to me…but never talked about herself."

"Was she going to tell you who you were?"

"She was…she was going to tell me when I had fully mastered my abilities as a witch…or whatever you call us, I really don't know."

"And then?"

"And then Hex's men came in and…well it's pretty obvious."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, nothing can ever be changed. It's the reason why I hate him so much."

"If it makes you feel better, my father died protecting me too. I always blame myself for it. I told you my mom saved the queen from choking, but this was before. We were never servants, my father owned a baking shop…he was the best cook around. Everyone went to his place for the best bread you could get. I was around three when my dad was watching me while cooking. I was in the front of the shop, playing with some dolls my mom got me from town. My mom was getting groceries at the time. Then a man came in, nothing out of the ordinary, wanting to buy some of his bread. That's when it got bad…

_He grabbed me by the collar, took out his knife, and threatened me to give all the money my father had._

"_Give me the money or she dies," he yelled, watching me squirm and cry._

"_Please, just leave her out of this and then we can talk, just put her down."_

"_Give me your money!"_

_My father was cautious and stepped away from the oven to get the bag of money he'd been saving to buy my mom an anniversary gift. He tossed the bag of money on the floor and the old man picked it up._

"_Thanks, since I have the girl though, I think I'll take her with me."_

_My father then leaped on top of him, punching him right in the face, making his nose bleed. He grabbed me, put me in the closet, and turned his attention back to the man. I didn't know what was happening…I was too young. But the next thing I saw was the man lunge and plunge the knife into his chest…and then my dad fell to the ground. The man took the money and ran away. The closet door was too big, I couldn't push it…all I could do was scream…_

Julie was crying now…something Gwen rarely saw. She had no idea the kind of life Julie went through before. She always thought she lived in the palace with her mom and her dad left her when she was young…but it was much deeper than that.

"After that, my mom and I became poor. We had no place to go or anyone we knew in Bellwood. A couple of week's later, luck came around and we got jobs at the palace. But still, till this day, I think it was fate…everything happens for a reason."

"We're not so different then."

"You can say that," Julie smiled. "But enough about me…let's talk about you."

"What do you want to know now?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"How good are you at your powers?"

"Pretty good, I haven't practiced in a while but after that explosion at the store-,"

"That was you? Of course! It had to be you! That shield…I didn't even notice it was coming from you."

"That's because everyone was occupied with something else…maybe it was the raging flames surrounding us," Gwen said sarcastically.

"You've done a lot of great things Gwen, you really have…and to think, after all these years…Hex did miss one person."

"I don't know why, but he did. I kept the secret well just as Verdona told me too…I never knew why until he'd been killing others with powers so that he could be the only one."

"Well this is good news then right? You can totally kick Charmcaster's ass now!"

"Julie no, this has to be kept a secret, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Not even Kevin? He'll protect you though…"

"Honestly…I don't think I can even trust Kevin now," Gwen sighed, looking at the gross sky once again. Julie grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I knew I can count on you," Gwen smiled, each giving each other a hug once more.

"I still have way more questions though," Julie said, as Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ben walked around the palace, looking around for Kevin. He wasn't in his room, the kitchen, the gardens, or anywhere…he could only think of one place.

"The stables," Ben muttered to himself, thinking of him riding his horse. He made his way down to the stables, knowing exactly where he'd be. He smirked when he saw Kevin; right where he thought he was. "Hey."

"Hey," Kevin replied, as he finished brushing his horse.

"How's Eleven doing? I still remember when you got him."

"Yeah, those were the good days right?"

"The day we met…you ran away…"

"You did too, remember?"

"And we both ended up in the Null Void trying to run away from some guards," Ben laughed. "That was back when I didn't like you."

"I still don't like you," Kevin teased. "Good thing your old man found us just in time…"

"Riding in on a horse he found in the valley…he's so random."

"Please he likes the attention."

"Yeah? And you turning your whole body into metal wasn't showing off either huh?"

"Oh you should talk watch boy. 'My names Ben and I can turn into ten different aliens.' Yeah now that's showing off."

"Ok you got me there, but at least you called them aliens instead of monsters this time."

"It's not my fault people don't know what they are yet. I've been seeing ships flying by in space lately. Is Max taking care of that?"

"Yeah, he's been talking to the highbreed, but they won't leave us alone."

"They should get their own damn planet in my opinion."

"They have one…they just want more," Ben completed, watching Kevin fiddle with his horse. "Ok what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You only brush Eleven when something really deep is on your mind, now what's up?"

Kevin took something out of his pocket and threw it to Ben. Ben opened it and found a ring with a huge diamond inside.

"It's time."

"Now? But Kevin, it's only been a few weeks."

"I know, but she launched herself onto me today."

"What do you mean by 'launch'?"

"Well you know…"

"Oh…that's good news I guess," Ben said with a twisted face. "Did you have to…?"

"Yes Ben, I had to kiss back. She was going to start to do other things, but I had to make up a lame excuse to get out of there."

"Wow, so you're going to do it?"

"I have to, it's now or never. I have to do it before she gets tired of me like all the other men she's seduced. I just wanted to tell you first."

"Yeah, well then I agree. You should let her know then that you won't um…_do_ anything until marriage."

"You got that right…sick bitch, who does she think she is?"

"Um the most powerful woman in the world?"

"Oh right, that would explain things. But seriously, I don't want to even touch her anymore."

"Hey, you nominated yourself to do this, and grandpa and I are right by your side every step of the way. You can do this, I know you can."

"I know it's not going to last long, but it feels like an eternity. And you know what the weird part is?"

"What?"

"Ever since yesterday, she's been attached to my hip like she owns me. She was never this close to me until now."

"What's changed? Did you do something?"

"No I did nothing…but she said she talked to Gwen…" Kevin said slowly, putting on his thinking face. Ben didn't know what to say; he was suddenly scared.

"Ok, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, but Charmcaster said that they're really great friends now."

"I highly doubt that Kevin."

"Exactly…since when has Charmcaster had any friends at all? And out of all the people, why Gwen?"

"I'll talk to her," suggested Ben.

"No I'm going to talk to her," Kevin said sternly.

"Kevin, you have Charmcaster attached to you, remember? You can't just go talk to her when ever you want."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to say to her? You two have become good friends haven't you?" Ben didn't know why, but Kevin had a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Well yeah, I can talk to her and find stuff out…if that's ok with you your highness," Ben said, looking at Kevin as if he were crazy. "Is there something you're not telling me?" Kevin shook his head frantically.

"No…it's nothing."

"Kevin! Are you in here?" Charmcaster yelled through the stables, causing both boys to flinch.

"Yeah, over here!" Kevin replied. "See you later?"

"You know it."

* * *

Max sat at his table, reading Ben's letter he got earlier. He had this feeling that he never truly lost his granddaughter. He watched his son and daughter in law vanish before his eyes, with a baby in her arms, but he never truly saw the baby's face as Hex wiped them out completely. The baby was wrapped in a blanket, not showing any skin or any part of her body. When he thought all hope was lost, he took out his old photo album and saw the picture of the green eyed child he loved so much.

He would hold her, feed her, and rock her in his favorite chair, waiting on his other daughter in law to have her baby as well. He loved that child so much…until that one day she showed signs of having powers…and then a prophecy being revealed how she will become the most powerful witch there was.

That same night, Verdona came to him, the woman he loved and always would. She said he had to protect the child, for Hex would be jealous and his wrath would show onto the child.

But being stubborn and young, and hating Verdona for leaving him, he sent her away. He sent her away from the child and away from him, telling her that she would never hurt anyone else. It was his fault, his mistake…why did he have to be so naïve? Why couldn't he just listen to her?

"Grandpa?" said a voice from behind. Max turned around and smiled.

"Ken my boy, it's good to see you again," Max replied, giving his other grandson a hug. "How long are you here to visit?"

"Not long, my team is downstairs helping themselves with some food…I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all, you guys are always welcomed here," Max smiled; it had been long since he saw his other grandson.

Ken Tennyson. A kid of survival and a lone wolf. After the prophecy, his parents hid him in hiding far away so Hex could never remember. Looking exactly like the baby girl and the girl from Kevin's, with red hair and green eyes, gave Max shivers down his spine. After the incident with his parents and sister, Ken grew up in the palace with his grandpa and took care of his other baby cousin, Ben. Ken didn't know much about his sister, only that once she made him float into the air and hung him upside down for an hour. After his parents' death, he had nothing and his grandpa was all he had.

He was the next for the thrown, considering he was older, smarter, and was ready. But that was the thing…he never wanted to be king or royalty for that matter. He never thought it was his job to take on such a responsibility. He didn't want it…and his grandpa agreed. Instead, Ken left his royalty life, abdicated the throne that was going to be his, and traveled the world.

Along the way, he gathered many friends; some he saved, some joined, and some threatened him for his money but later joined. He became the average day Robin Hood with his team, and later all of them became a group that helped others when they were in trouble from thieves. They became a team that everyone feared when in town, and were well known throughout the world. Max had never been so proud and was glad Ken was following his dream and what was best for him.

"When was the last time you stopped by?" Max crossed his arms and smirked. Ken shrugged, taking a bite of some bread.

"I don't know, a couple months?"

"Seems about right," Max stood up from his chair. That's when Ken saw the photo album.

"Oh grandpa, you're looking at that thing again?"

"Yes, but for good reason this time."

"Here we go…"

"Ken…how long did you say you'd be staying again?"

"Not long, maybe a couple of days…Omnitrix usually is the safest place we know since Ben is around. Where is he by the way? Want to say hi to my cousin."

"He's not here," Max replied, getting a confused look from Ken.

"Out in the city again? I should have known…"

"No, no, he's with Kevin."

"Why do I even ask? Of course he'd be there," Ken rolled his eyes. "Too bad I missed him then…"

"Well that's the thing Ken…that's why I asked you how long you'd be staying. We have a mission."

"Don't tell me you're actually going to go along with that plan of Kevin's, are you? It's suicide, grandpa."

"Well we are going through with it Ken. We are going to do something about this before any more harm can be done…and that's why I'm asking you to join us."

"How long?"

"I don't know, Kevin hasn't even asked the girl to marry him yet. I'd give it a couple of weeks…if you're up for it," Max couldn't help but smirk a bit. Ken was silent for a moment.

"We'll be there…not because it's right though. Because I don't want to see my grandpa and my cousin getting hurt."

"I'll take what I can get…"

"Now what does all this have to do with the album," said Ken, flinching a bit when he saw his family together without him. Max saw this.

"Ken, they immediately put you into hiding right after. Hex had no clue they had another child. If he did, you would have been killed too. They protected you."

"I know…and that's why I fight for them."

"I'm glad that will always be the way you see things," Max smiled, as Ken did as well.

"But you still haven't told me…why is the album out?"

"I believe another secret will be unlocked."

_**That was chapter 7! A lot of intense moments, I got to say! Ok so Julie knows everything now, Charmcaster is playing games, Kevin is up for the challenge, and Ben is going to see if his so called cousin is really the one.**_

_**I also introduced Ken; I wasn't going to, but he's there in real life and I think he should be there. Plus he has a cool background in my opinion.**_

_**So what is going to happen next? Find out next chapter!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	8. Mad World

**Chapter 8: Mad World**

Julie hated it when she got hurt. For one, her mother would not stop nagging her about where she got her scratch in the first place. The second, she had to wear the ugliest patch that covered most of her chin, courtesy of her mother. It was simply embarrassing, to put it into fewer words, the way other servants stared and whispered to one another. Julie groaned, but she was lucky she was still alive, so she didn't complain much.

"It's barely noticeable, in my opinion," Gwen said, trying not to laugh.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with the stupid jumbo band aid," itched Julie, doing her best to tuck her chin in for it to be less noticeable.

"It got infected, didn't it?"

"Yes," Julie grumbled.

"I told you to treat it right away."

"Oh yeah, and not hear the story about my best friend? I don't think so, it's worth it," Julie smiled proudly, loving the fact that her friend was a powerful being. Gwen smiled to; she loved the idea of having a best friend. "We should get going, Kevin said he had an announcement."

"Does he usually make announcements?" pondered Gwen.

"No, he usually writes them down and posts it on a bulletin for everyone to see. It must be something big," Julie said, smiling big, thinking of the possibilities.

"Or bad," smirked Gwen.

"Hey, don't ruin the fun…we're getting out of work."

"For an hour," added Gwen, turning Julie's fantasy into reality.

"You're no fun sometimes."

"I'm just being realistic."

"Or in other words…no fun," turned Julie, walking up the steps to the main entrance of the palace. Gwen sighed and followed Julie, not admitting that she was interested in what Kevin had to say. Julie was just excited because Ben would be there, that much Gwen knew. They walked with the rest of the servants to the main hall, as many others gathered around Kevin's throne.

Kevin walked out nonchalantly, the servants barely noticing him. Julie and Gwen noticed Ben out of the corners of their eyes. Julie was about to call him over, until she saw the expression on his face. He didn't look so good; in fact he looked scared.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Julie worriedly.

"I don't know," replied Gwen with the same quizzical look on her face. Ben was staring at Kevin and didn't take his eyes off of him. He almost seemed sad for him, which was strange because Kevin looked as happy as could be.

"Alright, alright, settle down all of you," Kevin spoke in a loud voice, as the room became quiet. "I have a very important announcement to make." Then as if on cue, Charmcaster pranced in gleefully and embraced Kevin. She had a smile on her face that no words could possibly describe. "Princess Charmcaster and I are engaged!"

Whether they wanted to or not, the servants cheered happily, as Charmcaster showed off the huge ring on her finger. The only ones that weren't cheering were Julie and Gwen. Gwen stared blankly into space, thinking that this was truly some nightmare she just entered. Julie looked at her and wished she didn't. Gwen showed despair, misery, stricken, downcast…nothing could ever make it clear that this was truly happening and she could never truly be with Kevin. Charmcaster smirked broadly, scaling around the room, looking around the palace that would be hers soon enough. What Gwen didn't realize was that Kevin was staring at her the whole time, reading her face and taking it all in.

She shook her head and came back to reality. She knew something would happen, but she didn't know it would be this soon. She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. Gwen looked at Julie and couldn't help but form tears in her eyes.

"We can go," Julie said, looking back at Ben who suddenly disappeared.

"No, no…it would be disrespectful to do so," she said quietly, softly clapping her hands with the rest of the crowd. Julie stood motionless, looking up at Kevin once more with a glare.

"I no longer have any respect for him," she stated, walking away briskly, leaving the crowd and Gwen clapping, with silent tears drowning her cheeks.

* * *

Julie was in the garden, throwing rocks in the pond miserably. She couldn't help but be furious at the way Kevin was acting. She thought she knew him different than this…where was the boy she grew up with? Since when did he follow the rules of being a king? Where was the rebel? He had to fall for an evil princess…she should say dictator. She grumbled and threw another rock in forcefully, watching as a couple of fish quickly diverted it and swam in a corner.

"Is this how you take out your anger?" said a voice. Julie couldn't help but ease up a little, turning to see the gorgeous Ben Tennyson standing behind her. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied dryly. Her anger got the best of her as she turned back to her pond to watch the fish. Why did she have to be so stubborn at a time like this?

"I've never seen this side of you before," he smirked, sitting down beside her. "Anger, I mean."

"I'm only like this on a bad day," she flicked another rock in the pond.

"You're going to kill the fish if you keep doing that," he smirked, only to frown. Her face remained the same…sad. "I don't like seeing you like this," he admitted.

"Like what?"

"Like this…angry, sad, depressed…what's wrong?"

"A good friend of mine is being an idiot."

"Gwen's not an idiot-,"

"I'm not talking about Gwen…I'm talking about Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"Yes Kevin…"

"I didn't realize you two were friends…"

"We don't show it in public, but yes very good friends. We haven't talked in a while though, ever since a month ago," she hugged her knees, looking at the fish.

"Funny, Kevin usually doesn't talk about his servants…"

"I know, but I was the kid that could relate to him around the palace as we grew up. He was only ten when his parents died and I was there…because I could relate."

"I met him when I was ten. He was so depressed and lost…my grandpa tried to be the role model he lost. He grew up pretty good though…well sort of," smirked Ben, receiving a giggle from Julie. "Now that's more like it." She sighed.

"But seriously, how can you be ok with this? Your best friend is marrying a power hungry psycho. Doesn't this bother you at all?"

"Yes, it does," Ben started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "But I respect his decision. He obviously has something for her, so he sees things we don't. And she's honestly not that bad once you get to know her."

"Yeah right," Julie rolled her eyes, not believing a word.

"Look, she's rough around the edges, I know…but I can't stop him. I can add my inputs on her, yes, but I can never make the actual decision for him. It's his, not mine."

"I just want to know what he sees in her…must be her money, though I never would have thought Kevin could stoop so low. The Kevin I knew would have never made this decision. Hell, he would have never even considered her because of the way she treats her people."

"I didn't know you cursed."

"Only when I'm mad…," Julie smirked, while Ben smiled. "To top it all off, we now have to plan, decorate, and assemble this wedding in a very short time. I doubt Kevin's going to want to wait. He was never the patient type."

"Since we're on the topic of the wedding…" Ben was suddenly nervous, and Julie noticed. Julie was actually having a normal conversation with him, and she wasn't nervous at all. She was finally being herself in front of him, which proved that she could be with him. Ben took a deep breath. Julie had never seen him act like this. "When this whole wedding thing is over…I'm going to be going back to Omnitrix where my grandpa will step down from the throne for me to take."

"Oh…so you're going to be king?" Julie didn't know what to say. Was he saying that he was never going to see her again?

"Well yes…after some training and instructions, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" Julie was the nervous one this time.

"After the wedding…I wanted you to come with me to Omnitrix."

She stared at him, speechless.

"Oh, so you want me to be your servant there? Kind of like Gwen is for Kevin?" she was making excuses, trying to find the answer. He shook his head nervously.

"Why don't I start over," he fumbled with his fingers. "Julie, I remember the first time I visited Bellwood to visit Kevin for a big sleepover weekend that we were going to have. It was five years ago and grandpa finally trusted me to go over Kevin's place without him with me. We were in his room, eating a bunch of junk food while playing with my-," he stopped, almost giving away his secret. He placed his hand over his watch defensively.

"You're what?"

"My…my sword! Yes, I had a sword at fifteen," Ben jumbled out, leaving Julie confused again. Julie raised an eyebrow, really not that surprised Ben had a sword when he was fifteen. "Uh…but that's not the point. The point is there was a knock at the door…a servant requesting to come in to get Kevin's laundry. But as that door opened, I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. A fifteen year old girl, with black hair and hazel eyes walked into the room, grabbed a basket of Kevin's clothes and walked out, leaving me breathless. That was the first day I saw you."

Julie was in shock. She remembered that evening perfectly as well…only she didn't expect him to remember. He took her hand suddenly, and she was at a loss for words. What was he doing? Was he going crazy? Was _she_ going crazy? This had to be a dream, maybe even a nightmare. She listened to the ripples of the water and the croaking of the frogs. All she could look at were his deep emerald pools that she loved so much.

"Julie, I want you to come back to Omnitrix with me. Not as my servant, but as my guest. I…I love you."

Yes, this was a dream, no doubt about it. It was like she didn't even hear the words correctly. Wait, this wasn't a dream; this was a nightmare, her head playing evil tricks to torment her. But as he continued to hold her hand, she realized that this was real, he was real. She was at a loss for words, she couldn't think correctly.

"I'm sorry…what?" she cleared her head, so that she could get the right words through her. Ben was worried now. Did she not feel the same way?

"I said I love you," he looked down for the first time, down at the swimming fish, feeling ashamed. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut.

"I thought I heard you correctly," she began, collecting her thoughts, trying not to scream with excitement as hard as she could. He fixed his collar nervously and continued to ramble.

"Uh your mother could come and she can have a nice room with a view and will never have to work again."

"Ben…"

"And you'll have your own room as well…"

"Ben…"

"It'll face the mountains, giving you the perfect sunrise…"

"Ben!" she yelled a little louder, finally getting his attention. She spoke a little softer than before, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. Now she was nervous. "I love you too."

They were the words that he needed to hear, as he looked back at her once again. She was blushing madly, but he thought she was the cutest thing in the world. His fingers slowly went up to her chin, getting ready for a kiss. But he stopped suddenly.

"What happened to your chin?" he asked, noticing it for the first time. Julie rolled her eyes impatiently, clung to his neck and forced his lips onto hers. Julie was wrong; royalty can love the poor…but only if they have a good enough heart. This was her first kiss. She really didn't know what she was doing, but by Ben closing his eyes intently, she didn't care. It was the best feeling in the world. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. And just as she was about to get closer to his body, she slipped and fell into the pond, taking Ben with her. Ben surfaced and laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

Gwen was cleaning Kevin's stallion's stable and the horse itself. She offered to clean him, insisting that he was looking dirtier by the second and Kevin agreed. The stable was silent except for the whimpering of horses and chewing sounds of them eating. She was brushing the shiny and clean horse, as Eleven relaxed with her strokes. She whispered to him.

"You're a good boy, aren't you?"

She smiled gently as Eleven bucked his head, as if he was responding to her question.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. You think you're going to be happy and live a better life…but in the end it all ends up the same…a mess. You're left with nothing in the end."

She must have been going crazy. She was talking to a horse for heaven's sake. She breathed once more, listening to the utter silence around her. There was no one around; they were all decorating for the wedding inside the palace. That was why she wanted to come down here. To listen to the silence and to be left alone. What good would she be at decorating? She'd never decorated anything in her life. She was good at cleaning and that was her job. Cleaning was her thing, especially when she had things on her mind that made her feel sad…

Kevin.

Why was he doing this? Did he truly love her? What was so special about her? What did she have that she didn't?

Power of course…

Ok, that was something big…and something she didn't have. A huge kingdom and castle weren't things she could pull out of her pocket.

But she couldn't help but get the feeling something bad was going to happen. Ever since Charmcaster came, she got this eerie feeling that she was going something intentional…horrible. She wondered if she should be prepared. She wondered if this whole kingdom should be prepared. But the fact was she couldn't but feel…sense…that something was going to happen with Charmcaster. She hadn't practiced her powers in a while, not since she summoned them to save the towns people and Julie. She felt the need to practice just in case.

She closed her eyes and felt the mana around her. There were no humans at all in the stables. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Eleven's. His huge brown eyes couldn't help but edge her on to do what she felt.

"Maybe something simple," she said, pointing her hands at a huge pile of hay. Then a big shovel came out of nowhere, scooped up the hay, and she put it in Eleven's stable. She smiled to see the horse's happy face as he began to eat. "Ok that's the easy stuff, but what I need to really practice is defense."

And all of a sudden, everything Verdona had taught her in the past came flooding back to her, as if her mind was set on rewind. Images of Verdona teaching her the various arts of protecting herself, attacking, tracing and tracking, manipulating the natural energy around her (mana) to create tentacles and shields, and to make powerful blasts from her hands came flooding back. She opened her eyes to notice herself levitating, something she tried to do as a kid, but came out unsuccessful. Should she practice in the stables? Of course; there was no one around.

Her hands began to glow, as the horses around her got scared and began to yell and jump.

* * *

She had been gone for about 2 hours. Sweaty and hair full hay, she went back to her room. She would later find Kevin and tell him his horse was clean, but she was not in the mood right now. She was tired and her power surging through her wasn't calming down.

Maybe I worked too much…nah it was fun…

She smiled as she began to pluck the small pieces of hay from her unclean hair. She suddenly jumped when Julie opened drastically the door to her room and screamed as loud as she could.

"Gwen!" Julie embraced her tightly, a bunch of hay falling from her hair. She didn't understand why Julie was acting like this, especially when she was in such a bad mood earlier. "Gwen! Where have you been?"

"Uh hi Julie, what's going on?" Gwen barely finished her sentence when she noticed Julie was crying. Gwen suddenly got serious. "Julie what happened?"

"I'm so happy…I already told my mom!"

"What are you talking about?" Gwen closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, extremely confused about her best friend's mood swings.

"I guess I should start form the beginning huh?"

"Yeah that would be useful," Gwen looked at her, sitting on her bed, as Julie joined her. Julie took a deep breath and began.

"I'm going to Omnitrix with Ben."

"Oh…like as you got a job?"

"No, as in I'm going to live in his palace."

"What?!" shrieked Gwen, suddenly standing up. Julie had tears in her eyes once again.

"Oh Gwen, I don't know how it happened or why…I was sitting down by the pond all mad when he came up to me and told this wonderful story about when he first saw me…"Julie was rambling. Gwen got some of the story, but really paid attention when she got to the end. "And then he told me he loved me and wanted me to move into the palace."

"What?!" repeated Gwen, almost shaking, so happy for her friend that she was finally getting the life she deserved. She gave her a hug. "Julie, I'm so happy for you!"

"Gwen you don't understand…I never thought I could have a life like this before. I always thought I'd have to work in the palace till I was old and have nothing else to do," Julie cried in Gwen's shoulder.

"I understand perfectly. Julie, you deserve this. You deserve this life. No matter what, you are an amazing person who deserves to be this…and maybe even be the future queen of Omnitrix."

Julie sobbed a little more. "I never thought this would happen to me."

"I always did…I knew he liked you the moment I saw him look at you."

Julie whipped her tears away from her eyes and regained herself. "Yeah well, it's not that easy when it's the actual person you like."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Gwen looked down at her feet, all of a sudden sad. Julie was quiet for a moment and then cleared her throat.

"There's something else," Julie began. Gwen looked back up at her quizzically. "Ben wants you to come to Omnitrix too…to live there I mean."

"What?" Gwen shook her head.

"He wants you to come with us, with my mom and me. He wants you to live in the palace too, to not be a servant girl anymore."

"Why me?"

"I don't know…he considers you his friend," she shrugged, agreeing with her new boyfriend. "I think it's a great idea."

Gwen was silent. She hadn't yet told Julie her plans after the wedding. She looked up at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Julie, but I'm going to have to pass."

"What? Why? You can't live here anymore…"

"I know…and I'm not going too," she said it as if she was telling a secret. Julie was confused. "I would have loved to live with you, but I'm gong to go off on my own now. After the wedding, I was planning on leaving."

"Leaving?"

"You think I want to stay here when the two married couple is on their honeymoon and I have to watch? I'm leaving Bellwood for good."

"But why not just come with us? It'll be fun…"

"I'm sorry Julie, but I plan on to exploring the world and seeing the better things. I don't want to stay here anymore."

"But…when will I see you again?" Julie became saddened. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm going to come visit! You're not going to loose me Julie, I'm always going to be your best friend."

Julie still continued to look down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a last minute decision. I decided today while I was cleaning the stables. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to really live life and do things on my own. Maybe…find someone else and start a family. But I'm not going to stay here."

"I didn't realize…"

"I'll come visit Julie, I promise. I just can't be left here anymore. I want to have a good life. I want a life of my own this time, without serving anybody."

"But you could with Ben too."

"Trust me Julie, if I hadn't thought of this, I would be with you in a heartbeat. But now, I have a plan for my life. This is something I've never had," Gwen was trying to explain to Julie the importance of all of this. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, I have faith in you. I believe you can do this. You go have the life you deserve."

"And you have yours…" Gwen reminded. "Who knows? Maybe I can save innocent people who are in trouble. Kind of like what the monsters do."

"Yes," agreed Julie. "But I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," Gwen hugged Julie. "Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Let's keep this a secret. I really don't want Kevin finding out. Don't tell anyone, not even Ben."

"Ok, I will," Julie nodded.

* * *

Kevin was in the library, watching his fire place burn, while drinking a cup of rum. The day was coming faster than he expected. The servants were like on electricity, decorating the place faster than they've done anything in this. Kevin was worried, ok, he was freaking out about the whole thing. He was getting nervous.

There was a knock at the door. Who would be around at this hour?

"What?" Kevin asked irritably, taking another sip.

"It's me," Ben said on the other side of the door. Kevin relaxed.

"Come on in," he said, turning toward the door, putting his cup down.

"Hey, it's pretty quiet up here," said Ben, shutting the door behind him.

"Everyone's asleep, what can I say?" he sighed, sitting in a chair. Ben did the same, relaxing as he watched the fire dance.

"Grandpa's coming tomorrow," Ben broke the silence.

"So the guests are finally arriving…" he breathed.

"You'll never guess who's coming too," Ben began, as Kevin looked at him. "Ken…Ken and the whole team is coming with grandpa."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up from his seat. "No way…"

"We have a whole army now," smirked Ben. "A lot is going to change, you know…"

"_If_ this works out, you mean…" reminded Kevin.

"Yeah well that too…a lot of change…"

"Yeah you said that already."

"Yes, a lot of change…"

"Ok, what happened?

"What do you mean?"

"I know you Ben. You try to stall when you have something important on your mind or if you have something to say…now spill," Kevin said, looking at Ben directly.

"Ok, now I know you said that I can have Julie…"

"No way, you're actually taking her?"

"Let's not talk about her as if she's an object Kevin, jeez…"

"Ok, you asked her to live with you? Because I know the 'be my servant instead' thing was not going to happen very good…"

"I kissed her…" Ben sighed dreamily, looking at the fire once more, seeing Julie's face in the flames.

"You love her?" he asked, knowing he did. Kevin's stomach fell until it dropped like a sack of bricks. Ben was getting what he wanted…why did he have to suffer? Why was it always him?

"Yes," he said confidently. "So it alright with you then?"

"Of course Ben! I said you could have her whenever you wanted!"

"Ok, ok, I just wanted your permission first. She has only been living here practically her whole life," Ben said, as Kevin rolled his eyes. "Her mom was really excited when she told her, you should have seen the look on her face."

"I could only imagine," Kevin sighed, closing his eyes and let the warm rays splash on his skin.

"Though, I didn't see Julie tell Gwen that she was coming, but I wish I could've been there to see her face when she said yes," Ben smiled, excited for all of them to live in his palace. Kevin's eyes shot open and went straight into Ben's love stricken face.

"What?" he said this as calm as possible.

"Oh yeah, Gwen's coming too, but overall I'm excited for everything to happen-,"

"What do you mean Gwen's going?"

Ben was a little taken back by Kevin's sudden reaction. "She's going…she's coming with us."

"And who gave you the right to take her too?" Kevin's voice was getting higher.

"I thought she might want to come-,"

"You thought? Oh of course you did! You always think and never actually consider what the outcome would be, don't you?"

"Kevin, where is all of this coming from?"

"Nothing, it's nothing…and none of your damn business!" Kevin yelled. Ben's fury was rising now.

"You're the one who doesn't understand! I have a very good reason why I'm taking her back to Omnitrix with me, but right now that's none of your concern! What else am I going to do? Watch her be a servant in your house when she can stay with me? I don't think so!"

"She wasn't going to be a servant anymore!" Kevin screamed this time, knocking over his drink in the process. Ben, on the other hand, stared at him in shock and awe. Kevin was breathing heavily, calming himself down. "Ben I…"

"Do you love her?" Ben asked incredulously, as Kevin looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Kevin was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do. All this time he'd kept this tiny secret from others, and now that the truth was spilled…he couldn't think straight anymore. "I asked you a question…"

Kevin remained silent, wondering what to do. Ben was his best friend, he could tell him the truth. But why was it so hard to do so? Kevin sighed and looked back at the fire that was now dwindling into nothing, disappearing right before them.

"Yes, I love her," Kevin released from his mouth, not daring to look back at Ben. Ben stayed silent, thinking of the right words to say. He was in love, he knew how he felt, but Kevin was in a worse predicament.

"Since when?" Ben asked…what a stupid question.

"I want to say when she first spoke to me, but I think it was when I first saw her. She was nothing I had ever seen before. She was so… beautiful. I was cool on the outside, but collapsing on the inside. And as I got to know her more, I fell deeper and deeper."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" blurted Ben suddenly. "You could have told me."

"No I couldn't. There had to be no distractions what so ever, Ben. I couldn't tell you how I was feeling with this girl if there was an important mission to do. I didn't want to get distracted. But she kept on feeding me, coming back to me. And when she was distant, I got closer when I wasn't supposed too! I screwed it all up just because of some girl."

"She's not just some girl. Kevin, you might think you're weak for falling for someone, but Gwen is strong. She's probably one of the strongest girls I have ever met," Ben smirked. "Which is probably why you're so attracted to her."

"She's amazing Ben. Don't you see? I can't let you take her away from me. I wasn't going to make her a servant anymore. She was going to be more than that…" Kevin sunk in his chair. He hated showing his feelings in front of others, but Ben was an exception…sometimes. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, she obviously doesn't know you like her, considering…uh well you know. So I say wait till we've done our mission and then tell her how you feel."

"I thought you were going to take her away from me?" Kevin asked rudely. Ben sighed.

"Kevin, we've known each other for a long time. You trust me, I know you do. But this time I need you to trust me now more than ever. I need to take Gwen to Omnitrix, I have to. I will tell you everything after the wedding when grandpa is here. But you have to trust me. I'm not going to be the one to ruin your love life."

"I trust you," Kevin sighed. "But this better be good."

"Trust me Kevin, it will be," Ben sighed, sinking into his chair. He then got a mischievous grin on his face and looked Kevin straight into his eyes.

"What?"

"So…you fell for a servant…"

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance…_

**_That was chapter 8 ladies and gentlemen…I'm so sorry it took so long, but I do have I life besides this. But I would never quit! Especially on an awesome story like this, am I right? Just kidding…but seriously…_**

**_Ok, so I sparked the new relationship. I wasn't going to do it so soon, but I would have had no time to do it later in the chapters…especially when there's only a couple of chapters left. Yes, there are only two left…short story but I hate dragging things out like others that I've read._**

**_Then Gwen wants to leave Bellwood for good. She's been there most of her life and she was finally happy. But after this roller coaster ride, she just wants to leave now and explore the world. Can't blame her really…_**

**_Also, Ben doesn't know that Gwen said no to his offer, and Julie certainly isn't going to tell him…_**

**_Now Ben knows Kevin's hidden secret that he's kept from him ever since he met Gwen. Now Ben knows what Kevin's problem is. So the question is, what will happen now?_**

**_We got lovebirds, a runaway, and a guy that can't control his feelings. What will happen next? Find out next chapter…at the wedding!_**


	9. Black Wedding

**Chapter 9: Black Wedding**

Kevin's dark eyes woke up suddenly. It was early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. He looked out his window…the sky was dark. He didn't enjoy getting up early, but today he had to. His guests would be arriving and he had to make sure everything was perfect. He continued to stare out his dark window. _He_ would be arriving today…this day. This was his day to put on his traditional smirk and pretend he was thrilled to have _him_ stay in Bellwood, in his palace.

He sighed and looked at the clouds forming in the distance. Great, it was also going to rain. The clouds were heavy, meaning it would rain for a few days. It would rain on the day of his wedding. He wouldn't be surprised if Charmcaster put a spell on the weather for it to rain. He could see the grey sun rising into the clouds. He had to go…he had to prepare. He couldn't just stand and daydream all morning long.

But still, he couldn't help but think of Ben. Well, not specifically Ben, but her. Why had she agreed to go with Ben to Omnitrix? Was she that miserable here? Didn't she enjoy his company like he enjoys hers? Why would she want to leave? If it wasn't obvious before, there was definitely no attraction she felt towards him. But he wasn't weak. Sure it was hard showing his feelings, but he didn't fear telling her how he felt…or did he?

Now that he thought about it, he did fear how she felt. He had never felt this way before. Out of all the other woman he dated, had an attraction to, or even liked was easier than this. Why was he afraid of what she thought of him? There was suddenly a knock at the door. After three seconds, the door opened. Without even looking, Kevin spoke.

"Hey Fred."

"You highness, I was just checking if you're awake, just like you asked me too," the servant spoke.

"Yes, I'm awake."

"Surprisingly a guest has already arrived. I told him it was too early, but he didn't care," Fred tried to explain. Kevin turned to him with a smirk, which surprised Fred.

"Did this guest have a green and black carriage?"

* * *

Julie and Gwen walked down he halls of the palace. It was around noon now and the grey cloudy sky tried to light up the sky, but it wasn't working very well. They had to light the lamps to light up the halls. The whole palace was decorated with curtains of purple and violet. Flowers and ribbon were sprawled decoratively everywhere, making the palace amazing.

"So, I think we have a problem," said Julie, taking a match and lighting a lamp.

"What now?" Gwen groaned, lighting one herself.

"Ben thinks you're coming with us to Omnitrix still. I didn't know what to say to him, so I just went along with it," Julie said, looking at Gwen with uneasiness.

"Well I would just go along with it too. I can't say no, I'm leaving for good instead."

"Oh good, I was worried I screwed it up," Julie sighed with relief.

"Where is Ben anyway?"

"He's with his grandpa. Apparently, he rode in with style early this morning…a little too early. Guess he's excited," said Julie. Gwen went back to the day he first met King Max. He hugged her randomly and gave no explanation for it.

"Well, he is a pretty weird guy."

"But that's not all," began Julie with a mischievous grin on her face that Gwen immediately noticed. "Not too far behind, a group of rowdy handsome heroes were with him. Apparently, all of them are friends of King Max and Prince Ben. I must say I was drooling a bit before Ben noticed."

"A group of guys?"

"It seems all of them are friends of Kevin too, but I've never even seen them before."

"Hold on, wait a second…how were you in King Max's room with a bunch of guys and Ben?" Gwen asked, seeing Julie blush slightly.

"Oh, well Max was welcoming me to the family," Julie said proudly, as she finished lighting a lamp.

"Oh well excuse me," Gwen said back.

"I'm going back there in a hour, you should come with me."

"Well aren't you miss popular all of a sudden."

"You can say that," Julie smiled, flipping her short hair to the side. "I'm nervous though."

"Don't be. Ben will take care of you. He's not going to let anything happen to you."

"Does that mean you'll come with me today? I'm going right after lunch."

"Mm sure I'll go. I've got nothing else better to do. I've been trying to avoid Kevin all morning, and this is a good reason to avoid him more."

"You know, when someone is their personal servant, they kind of have to follow all of their commands and be with them all day long…" said Julie, looking at Gwen seriously.

"I know, I'm being such a child right now. But it hurts to see him, to hear him, and to think about him. Why do you think I'm running away in the first place? I can't take it here anymore," Gwen reasoned.

"He's probably wondering where you're at, you know. King or no king, it's not good to do that to a person."

"I saw him this morning," Gwen admitted. "He was with _her_ in the kitchen. He told me to work with you guys for the day until I can help him with his wedding attire tonight." Gwen flinched at the word wedding and decided to stare out the window, where she could see multiple carriages riding up to the entrance. Julie didn't say anything.

"I can now see where you're coming from. If I were in your position, I would want to leave too."

"Yeah well-,"

"Julie-kun, lunch is ready in the kitchen," Julie's mother appeared from around the corner. "Are you girls finished with the lights?"

"Yes Ms. Yamamoto. We're just finishing up," Gwen said lighting the last candle.

* * *

"Well that was good," commented Gwen, licking her fingers while walking up the stairs to King Max's room.

"We ate the test food for the wedding. That's the stuff Charmcaster doesn't like."

"How can she not like it? It was amazing!"

"Well it is her…" said Julie.

"True, very true," giggled Gwen. They both stopped before some very large tall doors.

"This is it, you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope he doesn't start hugging me again," giggled Gwen, as Julie knocked on the door, giggling herself. A big old man opened the door suddenly, smiling down on Julie.

"Julie my girl, welcome again!" he smiled huge. She smiled back, doing her best to not blush. Max's eyes widened as he saw the girl next to Julie. "And Gwen, it's nice to se you again too!"

"Uh yes your highness, it was a pleasure last time."

"Oh Gwen, you know you don't have to call me by my royal title," he shrugged away. Gwen couldn't help it; she felt the need to do so. She didn't know if it was because he was an elder or he'd been king for a long time, but she felt the need to call him by his title. "Come in both of you. The gangs all here."

Both of them walked in to see Ben and, just as Julie said, a group of men ranging from their early to mid twenties. But what stopped Gwen's heart was that Kevin was sitting among all of them. What was he doing there? Her plan was supposed to avoid him as much as she could…and this is what she gets. He was laughing with them, not even noticing that they had entered the room. _Oh how I hate you!_

_**No you don't…**_

"Hey Julie," Ben came running up to her, kissing her lightly on the lips. Some whistles were going off behind him, making him blush. "Hey Gwen." Gwen simply waved her hand, trying to avoid too much attention. It failed miserably. In fact, once the group heard that there was another female in the room, they all became silent to check out the red head. Immediately she became embarrassed…especially when Kevin looked at her.

"Everyone, this is Gwen…another one of Kevin's servants," explained Ben.

"One of the best," added Kevin, sipping his drink, which was probably rum. "Gwen these guys call themselves the Plumbers. They protect the innocent from the evil in this world."

_You're marrying evil…_

"One gang of protectors. I'm very proud of my grandson…both of them in fact," Max said proudly. Gwen was confused.

"Both of them?" she raised a brow. _I thought he only had one…_

She heard a cup being placed on a table behind her. Gwen turned around sharply to see a very handsome man. "Sorry, we weren't introduced properly. I'm Ken. I'm-." His words suddenly slurred when he got a good look at her. She did the same, only her eyes got huge and she remained silent. He was tall, had red fiery hair and green eyes. If Gwen were a boy, she would look exactly like him. Only thing was, his face wasn't as round as hers and his nose was bigger. The connection that was flowing through them was crazy. She knew him from somewhere, but didn't know where. He was feeling the same way. They continued to stare into each other's eyes; not in a romantic way, but in an astonished one. Max was standing proudly, smirking to himself, while Ben was astounded. He never saw how similar they looked in person.

Kevin, on the other hand, was looking from Gwen's face and then back at Ken. He was jealous suddenly, finding the need to want to break up this staring. Then Ken shook his head suddenly.

"I- I'm sorry. What was I saying?"

"You're Ken?" Gwen shook her head too, noticing that his emerald eyes looked exactly like hers.

"Oh, yes. I'm Ken, the leader of the Plumbers. Nice to meet you," Ken held out his hand for Gwen to shake. She took it generously and shook it.

_All of a sudden, the world around her became fuzzy and disappeared. Ken and the others were no longer there. "Hey, what's happening?" She found herself under a dark sky where the moon and the stars were shining brightly. She looked around. She was on a dirt trail, where a forest surrounded it. There was a oil lamp next to the road, lighting the path slightly. In the distance, she saw a huge palace and a city that lit up the sky with elegance. She had seen that palace before, but she couldn't put her finger on it now. In front of her was a simple farmhouse that looked abandoned, until a man stepped outside of it._

"_Uh excuse me!" Gwen yelled, running toward the man in a rush. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? I was in Bellwood, but now…well, I don't know where I am…I…I." Gwen would have kept going, but the man was not responding to her. In fact, he wasn't even looking. She thought it was rude that he was completely ignoring her. She then shrieked when he phased right through her, as if she were a ghost._

"_Honey, the coast is clear," said the man. He was a tall man with brown hair and glasses covering his brown eyes. A young boy jumped out of the barn, followed by a woman with red hair and green eyes carrying a baby. The woman looked tired, including the man, and drained. Her determination was the only thing that was keeping her going_

"_Mommy, what's happening?" cried the young boy, clutching to his mother's legs. Gwen watched intently, noticing the young red head looked completely terrified. The father took the baby and the mother bent toward her son._

"_Honey, I'm going to ask you to be brave. Can you be the strong young man that I know you are?" the mother said her words carefully._

Am I in the past?

_The boy nodded his head shakily, his sobs becoming more silent as he listened to his mother._

"_But where are you going? I don't want you to leave," he sobbed again, his father kneeling down next to him._

"_Son, we have a big job to do that involves your sister. We need to protect her…we need you to be brave. Braver than you've ever been before. I know you can do it. You've got your grandpa's spirit in you."_

"_But I'm afraid…what if you don't come back?"_

"_We'll come back…I promise," his mother spoke sweetly, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "We'll come as soon as possible." _

_And with that, the mother, the father, and the baby left into the dark forest, leaving the small child creeping back t the farmhouse by himself and crying himself to sleep._

Gwen's world went blurry again. The boy was no longer there and slowly Kevin's palace was surrounding her once more. She blinked when she realized her hand was still shaking Ken's. Her head was spinning; she'd never had the worst headache before. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She felt like crying, but held it in.

"Gwen!" cried Kevin, getting up out of his chair.

"Are you ok?" Ken panicked, bending down to help her, grabbing her hand to help her up. Gwen looked into Ken's eyes once more, the same exact eyes she saw in the vision. Was it him? Was he the boy in the vision?

Kevin didn't like the way Gwen was looking into Ken's eyes. He went right next to her, but she didn't even notice. Ben stared in astonishment, wondering what the hell was happening. He looked at his grandpa for some answers. Max had his brow furrowed, thinking himself what was happening. Ben would talk to him later; if anyone knew what was going on, he would.

Gwen shook her head in distress, totally confused of what just happened.

"I uh…I have to go," she practically jumped, pulling her hand away from Ken's. She sprinted as fast as she could out the door. Julie followed her not far behind, knowing exactly where she was going.

Gwen was running to where no one would be. She ran to the most secluded place she could think of. The stables, right next to Kevin's horse. She didn't stop running until she collapsed into a huge amount of hay, and that's when she let the tears rush out of her eyes. She heard Eleven whimpering next to her, but she didn't want to get up. Why was she feeling this way?

"Gwen?" she heard Julie's voice.

"Over here," sniffed Gwen. She felt horrible. She was beyond embarrassed, the guy was probably embarrassed, or freaked out, and she couldn't help but think what was going through Kevin's mind right now. He probably thought she was a freak. She looked up and saw Julie, who looked sad to see her friend crying.

"Gwen, _what _happened?" Julie asked, wanting to find the answer to this whole thing. Gwen whipped her eyes dry.

"I saw his past."

"Who? Ken?" Julie asked, taking a seat net to her. Gwen nodded. "How?"

"I don't know. I just touched him…and then I was in a different world."

"The past? How do you know?"

"Because I saw him as a child…his family abandoned him," Gwen said sadly.

"Gwen, that whole group has had horrible things happen to them in their lives. It's common for them to have struggled in their pasts. I didn't even know you could see the past."

"I can't," said Gwen, getting a look from Julie.

"Then how?"

Gwen tried to remember what Verdona said to her a long time ago. She breathed. "I have a connection with him. That wouldn't happen to any normal person in any circumstance what so ever. It really got to me though. I didn't think I could ever get this emotional before. It just happened…this feeling…this connection."

"What kind?"

"I don't know! I've never seen him before in my life."

"Except you two look like you could be twins," Julie reminded her, while Gwen gave her a sour look. "Ok, ok, sorry I said anything." They remained silent, Gwen playing with the hay.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the most strangest thing I have ever seen two people do," Julie finally admitted, getting a big smirk from Gwen.

"I felt strange," she said calmly. Then she became scared of what the others might have seen. "Did my eyes glow?"

Julie could see the panic and answered quickly. "No, no, you were just in a daze for a couple of seconds and then went back to normal."

"All of them must think I'm so weird."

"You should have seen everyone's face. All of us were freaked out…we didn't know what to do. Ben wanted to say something, but Max hushed him down." Gwen looked up.

"Max?"

"Yeah, he said 'don't interrupt them' and Ben backed down."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I have no idea," said Julie, as Gwen laid her head back and closed her eyes…

This King Max had more to him than met the eye. He was different and probably knew things others shouldn't know about. He was smart and secretive at the same time. She knew there were secrets in his mind that he didn't want anyone else to know. If she visited Omnitrix, she would have a long conversation with him. Gwen found herself falling asleep in the hay next to Julie…

* * *

There was a dark sky that loomed over Bellwood once more. The moon couldn't be seen under the dark clouds. It was going to rain tomorrow. It was going to rain on the day of the wedding. Not only was it going to rain, but it was going to rain hard. Gwen was going to show up any moment. He didn't know if she was handy with hemming, but he wasn't going to use much of it anyway.

Gwen.

He wanted to talk to her about what happened earlier. What the _hell _was that? He didn't like the way they were looking at each other. Was it love at first sight or something? No, that couldn't be…Gwen needed to get to know a person first, he'd known that much of her. She wasn't stupid, never was and never will be. The knock at the door made him jump. Gwen entered. Oh how she wished she could be in any place but here.

"You ready?" she asked hesitantly, holding a bag of needles and thread.

"Uh yeah, let's do this," he replied, stepping up on the platform. He was getting nervous. _Pull it together man…_

"So why did you ask me to do this? I'm not that good at sewing. I'm sure Julie is way better at this than I am considering she can actually make clothes," Gwen tried to give him a reason that she was not up to the job at hand. Truth is, Kevin wanted to see her one last time before he had to do something drastic in the future.

"She's not my personal servant. Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine," he said coolly. She sighed heavily and began to work on his outfit. She thought it looked fine on him; it fit perfectly. What was wrong with it?

"What's wrong with this?"

"Huh?"

"It fits perfectly fine," she argued, giving him a glare. He did this on purpose, of course.

"Are you kidding? The legs are totally too baggy," he made an excuse. She rolled her eyes. _If he wants tight pants, then that's what he'll get._ Both were silent. Kevin wanted nothing more than to talk about what happened today. But he had another idea.

"So…I heard you're leaving," he said, waiting for her response. Gwen remained quiet. "You're going to Omnitrix for a while…"

"Yes I am."

"Ben offered…and you took it."

"Yes I did." Of course these weren't her real plans, but it was a good excuse so far.

"Why?"

"Why?" repeated Gwen, wondering where all of this was coming from? "Why do you care?" She didn't mean to have a snippy attitude towards his question, but it still sounded that way.

"Because you're my servant," Kevin didn't know what else to say. It sounded completely shallow, but what else could he say?

"So? You can get another one of those in a second."

"Yeah, but none of them will ever be as good as you."

"Oh trust me, there are way better people out there than me. You should have Charmcaster pick the next one, that way she won't complain about me ever again."

"Charmcaster said you two were friends…"

"Oh I'm sure that's what she told you…just to make you shut up," her anger was rising. She hated him seeing defend that evil woman. "I bet she also told you we talk and enjoy finishing each other's sentences too."

"Where is all of this coming from? Why are you so angry?" he asked, raising his voice as well. She wasn't even doing his pants anymore, she couldn't. She was on her knees, looking up his tall body and into his eyes. "Like today…what was up with that?"

"What about today?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. You were totally in a daze, you practically fainted, and then you ran out without an excuse. What happened?"

"Oh now you're concerned for my well being? Things just keep happening everyday, don't they?"

"Yes I care about your well being. You can trust me Gwen."

"_Trust you_? Don't talk to me as if we're friends, because I no longer do. You want to know why I'm leaving? Because I hate it here! I hate this place, I hate this castle, but most of all I _hate_ you. You might have thought you made my life better…but you made it worse," her fury was raging. She held up these words inside her for so long, that they were coming out like a fountain. She stood back up, catching the disbelief on Kevin's face. He shook his head in despair.

"If only you knew Gwen…"

There was another knock at the door. "Come in." Fred appeared, sensing the tension right away.

"Your highness, King Hex has just arrived. He wants to see you."

"Thanks Fred, I'll be right there," Kevin said in a low voice. Fred left, leaving him and Gwen once more. She couldn't help but feel slightly bad. She took a deep breath.

"Your pants are ready," she left the room, not wanting to see him ever again. He still had the nerve to defend Charmcaster over her. She went straight to bed with no dinner.

Kevin was left by himself. She hated him. Why? What had he done to her? He was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to show his feelings, something that was not easy for him to do.

And now…he couldn't…

Now he knew the truth about how she felt for him. He couldn't whisk her off her feet and tell her…tell her anything. He only hoped that after tomorrow she wouldn't hate him so much. And when she left for Omnitrix, maybe she would reconsider.

He probably was going to live a lonely life, for he knew he would never feel this way about someone ever again.

He left his room, going to meet Hex.

* * *

The day of the wedding was sluggish. The rain was pouring loudly, lighting was striking everywhere, and the thunder roared with spirit. Everything was set and ready. Guests were arriving in their seats, which was taking place in the throne room, where Charmcaster would take the throne right next to Kevin.

Gwen and Julie were directing people to their seats, being polite as they could. Ben got Julie a beautiful pink dress that she looked stunning in, while Gwen wore a simple white one. She had nothing else fancy to wear, other than the dress Julie was going to wear before Ben got her a brand new one. They both saw the priest at the altar, preparing what to say. Then, there was suddenly a dark and eerie feeling in the room. Both looked as King Hex walked down the isle and into the front row on the bride's side.

Julie shuttered somewhat and went back to her duties. Gwen had never seen him before in person, only on fliers. He certainly seemed bored, or maybe that was just his face. You could see the power from him though. His whole body was affected by his powers. His white grey skin, the black tattoos, hallow eyes that could turn blood red at any second…he was definitely threatening.

One of his servants came up to him and told him it was time. He looked at the door at the end of the isle, where Charmcaster was waiting for her uncle to walk her down. He nodded and walked away. Gwen couldn't take her eyes off him. This was the man that completely ruined her life. He felt that she should do something…but she couldn't. She held in her anger and sat down in a chair in the far back of the room, right next to Julie.

Kevin and Ben appeared suddenly through the doors, taking their places on the altar. Julie couldn't help but stare at the best man with love struck eyes. She sighed deeply and went into her own little world. Gwen was doing the same thing, only trying not to make it as obvious. Kevin looked absolutely handsome, more than usual. His hair was actually combed and around his crown, and he simply looked breath taking to Gwen. Oh how much she just wanted to run into his arms and fly away into the clouds.

"Hey Gwen?" asked Julie, breaking Gwen out of her zone.

"Uh yeah?"

"What's with the decorations on the altar?" she asked again, as Gwen took notice. There were metal and steel vases full of flowers that simply looked hideous with the arrangement. There was so much space in the front too, as if a dance was going to happen before the ceremony. "It's so…ugly."

"Must be Charmcaster's doing," Gwen chuckled at Julie's comment. Julie's mom sat next to her and it seemed everything was ready to go. All the guests had taken their seats and the band was already playing the music gently. Max had taken a seat in the front row on the groom's side, followed by the Plumber's in the second. There was no flower girl, no ring bearer, and no bridesmaids or groomsmen, except for Ben. She didn't have any bridesmaids, there for Ben didn't have to walk down the isle.

The famous music began suddenly, as everyone stood up. Charmcaster, wearing a stunning purple dress, her white hair down and under her crown, and her makeup done perfectly was walking down the isle, her uncle right next to her. Kevin smiled proudly as he saw his soon to be bride walk towards him. She walked up the isle, dismissed her uncle, and looked a Kevin. Hex took his seat in the front, and all the guests stared to watch Bellwood and the Null Void's kingdoms come together.

The priest began talking and the ceremony had officially begun. Gwen wanted to leave right now, but Julie had persuaded her to stay so that she may have a formal goodbye with her. The priest continued to talk…of how the two kingdoms would combine, how she would now be the queen of one world and princess of the other, and of how she would now wear the crown of Bellwood. Then he talked about how love conquers all and even though they may be different, nothing could ever tear them apart.

"So I ask these small questions. Princess Charmcaster, do you take King Kevin, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and to love each other as you will in later years?" asked the priest.

"I do," replied Charmcaster, smiling hugely.

"And do you King Kevin, take Princess Charmcaster to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, and to love each other as you will in later years," the priest asked again, everyone waiting in anticipation. Kevin looked deep into Charmcaster's eyes, to really make sure she heard him.

"No…"

_**That was chapter 9! Ok, so I was going to do more of the wedding, but I guess I wrote more than I expected before that…so I just put a cliffhanger instead. Now I'm not going to talk like I usually do…you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. I'll try to hurry, but I can't promise anything.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl **_


	10. Belong to Me

**Chapter 10: Belong to Me**

There are a few words people usually never want to hear. Some they ignore, some they take in, and some they try to find the answer desperately. But when a certain word is said to a person, they take it in, think and calculate it, and then react. But when Kevin said that word, that certain crucial deadly word, that no one would have ever expected…the world suddenly collapsed into nothing.

"No…"

It took a moment for people to realize what Kevin had said. Some didn't register, and some blinked before they could think. Did they hear him right? His voice had finally entered throughout the whole room and everyone heard him.

People raised from their seats shocked and objected loudly. Kevin smirked at Charmcaster's ridiculously confused face. Max and the Plumbers remained seated, motionless and prepared.

"I'm sorry…I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say?" blinked Charmcaster.

"I said no," Kevin replied simply, taking off his outer jacket to reveal an under shirt. He threw his crown on his thrown and scuffed up his hair, making it look as it usually does. He was preparing himself for something, but the audience didn't know what exactly.

Gwen's face was incredulous. She stood up, along with Julie, trying to figure out what was happening. What was he doing? Gwen and Julie exchanged looks, as Julie shrugged, not knowing what to say. All they had to do was sit and watch what was going to happening. What confused them even more was…Ben was suddenly gone.

"What do you mean no?" Charmcaster was livid.

"I mean the wedding's off. I never loved you or even cared about you. It was all one big set up. And now I can do this," Kevin said, grabbing Charmcaster by the neck and holding her tightly. She struggled to get out, but it was no use. Max and the Plumbers then stood up and surrounded Kevin and Charmcaster. Ben appeared in the corner, the closest to Hex.

"Hex, your reign ends here. We are going to bring you down," announced Max proudly. Everyone was on his or her feet now, looking around. Gwen and Julie stood on their chairs to get a better view.

No way…

"You're not going to terrorize this world anymore. You've hurt it enough…it ends here, right now," Max continued.

"Surrender or I'll break her neck like a toothpick," added Kevin. Ben remained in the corner silently. It was a trap, a set up. It was all to get hex in the same room as them to take him down. They performed it very well. It was a plan that worked. Hex was sitting before them, alone, while Charmcaster was suffering a major headlock by very large muscles.

But, if they were trying to get a reaction out of Hex, it wasn't working. He remained in his seat with a bored expression, clutching his staff tightly.

"So…you thought you were going to spring a trap on me, were you?" Hex finally spoke, standing up himself. The crowd's whisperers became silent. Most immediately left, the smart ones, and some stayed to watch. Gwen and Julie made their way up the left hand isle and got on their knees, watching intently themselves. "Except, the trap was on you."

In a matter of seconds, Hex's guards flooded the room. "Take the people to the back of the room," ordered Hex, as the crowd was suddenly shoved. People screamed and shouted as innocent people were being shoved to the back of the room. Chairs were being knocked over and thrown at the crowd to make them move faster. The children were crying. Gwen and Julie were also shoved alongside people. Luckily Julie found her mom just in time, gripping her hand tightly.

"Leave them alone, they had nothing to do with this!" yelled Max.

"On the contrary, they were invited to a wedding…were they not? Every single one of could be in on this, and after I'm done with you, they're next," said Hex, as the people whimpered. Kevin looked down and saw Charmcaster smiling maliciously.

"What happened to my guards?" Kevin asked frantically.

"Disposed of, of course. They were in the way. My guards took them out."

They knew…. they knew of the plan, the trap, everything. How did the find out? It seemed so real and so perfect. They thought it was going to work…but he was in control of the situation once again. This wasn't going good at all. Kevin thought he played his part perfectly. But in the end, Hex was still one step ahead of them.

"Kevin darling, you might as well let me go. It's pointless to keep holding me like this," said Charmcaster. Kevin wanted to, but he couldn't. "Don't feel bad…I've been told I'm a good actor…but I can't say the same for you." He clutched her head more, making her cringe.

"So…was it that obvious?" Max asked, trying to find the answer.

"Max, I've always known you hated me. It just took the right time and moment to figure it out. Since when did Kevin, in any desire, want to merge kingdoms with ours? He's just a child; he doesn't know what he wants," Hex began, then saying his side of the story and how Charmcaster would have never fallen for a man like Kevin. "Besides, our family line doesn't fall in love so easily. It takes years for us to trust…and then who is good enough to reproduce our bloodline? No one…it was never going to happen. She was going to strike you down before you said yes anyway."

She smiled evilly once more as she looked into Kevin's eyes. He was shocked. One wrong word and he would have been toast.

"So how are we going to do this Hex?" asked Max.

"Well that's all up to you, I suppose. Surrender now and I'll spare all of your lives and let you rot in the Null Void's prison…or die here at my feet. Choose."

"I'd rather die," said Kevin.

"Suit yourself," said Hex, as Charmcaster suddenly threw out her hands and a burst of violet light went throughout the room. The Plumbers, Max, and Kevin were flown backwards and hit the wall. Ben was on one knee grasping the floor, keeping himself from being blown away. The crowd watched intently, not making a sound. The guys looked up and Charmcaster was no longer in wedding clothes, but in her usual attire. She wrapped her hair in a ponytail, as they saw her purse bouncing by itself towards her. All of them stood there, waiting for the first move to be made.

Hex waved his finger and some of his guards took his side, prepared to fight.

"We'll take them," said Ken, taking out a sword toward the guards.

"Careful, they're stronger than they look," replied Max, taking out a very large gun from behind. "Their blood runs with some of Hex's power."

"Very good Max, you've been doing your homework," said Hex, levitating now a couple of inches. "But what I don't understand is what are you going to do with a fat old man like yourself, a young boy, a washed up king, and a group of boys that will never know what its like to be loved by someone else. You're out of luck Max. There's no way you can defeat me."

"I beg to differ. You're not as young as you used to be either, Hex, and your niece is too self absorbed to see what life is truly about," argued Max, receiving a glare from her. "And my two grandsons and their friends have spirit inside them. They have things you don't know about."

"Then you'll be the first to die," Hex was getting prepared, but stopped when Ben stood in front of Max. This got Hex's attention.

"Ben…" whispered Julie, completely worried about him. Gwen grabbed her shoulder.

"I think he knows what he's doing," she replied, still not sure herself.

"You've got guts boy, but you're stupid. Your own grandfather is letting you kill yourself, only to save others that don't even matter," said Hex.

"I _am_ going to save them, because they matter the most. No one is going to fear you again," Ben started, taking off his outer jacket.

"Fear is such a strong word. I think the correct one is respect. I am respected Ben Tennyson."

"I have no respect for you. I'm going to take you down right now."

Hex laughed, "How boy? You have nothing on me."

Ben was done. He lifted his wrist and circled the top part of his watch. He suddenly slammed it down and there was a huge bright green flash. Everyone covered their eyes, all except Julie, who couldn't take her eyes off of him. The bright flash ended and there stood a tall creature.

"Chromastone!" yelled the creature, standing and prepared to fight. Charmcaster took a step back. "I bet you didn't see that one coming."

"Uncle, he's the one whose been transforming into the monsters!"

"I can see that Charmcaster," Hex replied, annoyed.

"Gwen…what just…" Julie tried to speak. Her eyes were wide with shock. She didn't want him to see her face. "He's been the one who…who…"

"I guess so…" Gwen tried to wrap her mind around the idea herself.

"I don't understand…"

"I don't know Julie…I don't know…"

"Then that means he was the one at the store?" Julie asked as Gwen nodded her head, afraid to see what happens next. Julie then whispered to herself, smiling. "Get him Ben."

This time Charmcaster began to levitate off the ground, her whole body glowing in a purple color. "Let's end this right now uncle, I'm bored." Then two blasts came from her hands and hit the floor in front of Chromastone. He was able to jump out of the way and blast her back, making her fly into a pillar. She grunted as she slammed into it, cracking it slightly. Her ferocious face was the only thing Chromastone saw.

"Bored now?" he asked smirking, as she was levitating in the air again. Max fired his gun, causing Hex to put a shield around himself. Max pressed a button on the gun, causing an exo-skeleton armor to form around his body. The old body no longer mattered as long as the armor was around him. But Max saw Chromastone being flung into the wall, creating a large dent. Charmcaster said a spell to herself as large marble rock formations, from the floor, began to crack and float. She fired them at Chromastone one more time, only another thing she didn't suspect happened.

Kevin absorbed the marble, encasing it around his whole body, and got in front of Chromastone. He easily punched them out of the way, while catching one and throwing it back at Charmcaster. She desperately ran out of the way.

"Sine when could you do that?" she asked, her hands glowing purple, infuriated.

"Since as long as I can remember," said Kevin, slamming the ground as large spears erupted, aiming at her. She said another spell, destroying them.

Julie's eyes widened as she saw Kevin's body transform.

"Gwen, can you believe this?"

"Actually…I can…" she replied sheepishly.

"You knew?"

"I saw him one day, only he absorbed steal."

"Is that what he does? Absorb?"

"I guess so…" Gwen said. All of these questions she couldn't answer were coming at her too fast.

Cromastone saw Max jumping away from Hex's spells frantically.

"Kevin, I'm going to help grandpa. Can you handle her?"

"Oh yeah," replied Kevin, completely sure of himself. She sent him a glare, ready to fire anything. She took two balls from under her sleeve and rolled them on the floor. There was a purple flash, and the two balls were growing into bear looking beasts. They roared at Kevin as he released the marble outer self, and turned toward the altar. He saw the metal vases and touched one of them immediately. His body absorbed the metal, making his outer surface shiny. Before he could react, a beast tackled him to the ground, the other following close behind.

He grunted, wrestling the beast. Fear struck him as he saw the other one running full force towards him. He reacted quickly. He grabbed the one that was on top of him by the head and threw him against a near by pillar. He turned suddenly and punched the beast with as much force as he could, breaking the monster into pieces. The other beast threw itself at Kevin once more, only he did the same thing to it. Charmcaster glared.

"You want to know one thing I hated the most?" she asked him, looking at her nails.

"Tell me."

"You're a horrible kisser," her eyes glowed fiercely, saying a spell in the process. A bright shot of her magic shot right at him square in the chest. He tried pushing her magic away from him, using the metal to deflect it. But it wasn't working. He could feel the metal slip away from his skin. She laughed at his struggle, until the metal was completely off his body. She blasted him once more, causing him to fly back into the wall. He got up slowly, only to see that she was standing in front of him.

"Hesperus collata confina," she spoke slowly. Bright violet forms of shackles formed around Kevin's wrists and held them behind his back. He was stuck…under her power. She giggled, "I love being a witch."

There was a bright green flash and Ben was returned to his normal body. He was on his knees, completely tired. He grinded his teeth in frustration and opened his watch once more, but stopped abruptly. Max's exo- skeleton suddenly cracked in half. He fell down, Hex levitating above him smiling.

"Charmcaster, hold them," Hex screeched. Charmcaster said the same spell, as Ben and Max were shackled with her magic. Max looked up and saw his grandson, and the rest of the Plumbers, with swords held at their necks by Hex's men. "Like I said, this was a waste of my time." Charmcaster smirked at Kevin, flipping her bangs in the process.

Julie grabbed Gwen's hand, worried. She gave her a distressed look and then looked back at Ben. He was looking at her, as if saying goodbye to her. Julie shook her head and began to cry, squeezing Gwen's hand. Gwen couldn't take her eyes off Kevin. He seemed so determined to get out of Charmcaster's shackles and attack. Gwen squeezed Julie's hand back.

"Don't worry…I'll do something," she whispered, Julie relaxing a bit.

"Thank you Gwen," Julie spoke softly

"Can we get rid f them now uncle?" said Charmcaster eyeing Kevin especially, forming a ball of magic in her hands.

"Patience Charmcaster, I want to torture them first. They need to know I'm in charge," he replied, getting her attention. "What do you love the most? Tellera sais trutheo." Hex waved his hands over Max. Max had no choice but to spill what he loved the most.

"My grandkids," he said forcefully. Ben flinched when he said grandkids and not grandsons. Gwen found herself staring straight into Max's eyes after he said this, wondering why he was looking at her. She raised a brow, wondering why he was looking at her.

"How boring…they're already going to die," Hex rolled his eyes, going to Ben next. He said the same spell, causing Ben to flinch.

"Julie Yamamoto," he said automatically, as tears strolled down Julie's cheeks.

"I can't say I know who that is," Hex, as Charmcaster shrugged her shoulders, not knowing who that was either. Julie sighed gratefully, as well as Ben. Hex moved over to Kevin, staring him straight in the eyes. "Now this should be interesting. What does the rebel love the most?" He began to bring his hand up.

"Wait Uncle," started Charmcaster, Kevin almost thankful that she was around. "I already know what he loves most." Kevin's eyes widened, taking back what he said. She turned around and shot a huge gleam of her magic towards the crowd. Gwen saw the magic straight towards her. She had no time to react as the powerful gleam grabbed a hold of her and brought her to Charmcaster's side. Gwen gasped; it was tight and she was wondering why the hell she was taken at a time like this.

"Let her go!" screamed Kevin, attempting to stand, but failed. Gwen looked at Kevin in surprise. Max also looked at him, raising a brow.

"I don't think so," Charmcaster said, looking at Gwen, ready to rip her to shreds.

"Is this truly what you love most? A peasant?" Hex asked in shock. Gwen continued to stare at Kevin, tears forming in her eyes.

"You should see the way he looks at her, uncle. It's disgraceful," she replied, gripping on her more forcefully.

"I said let her go! She as nothing to do with this!" yelled Kevin again. Gwen was worried. She didn't know what was happening.

"She seems confused," Hex said, taking a look at her. He was even uglier up close. She flinched away.

"That's because she had no idea Kevin over here had feelings for her in the first place," she replied. Kevin never thought he could get embarrassed when he was about to die…he was wrong. The way Gwen was looking at him, astonished by the way, was making him turn pink. "Tell her you love her Kevin, right here right now. If you don't, she dies of a tight squeeze." Charmcaster squeezed Gwen a little tighter, as Gwen gasped for some air now. Gwen looked at Kevin, wanting to hear the words for herself. He looked at her back, showing as much compassion as he could. And that's when she saw it. The love for her broke out of him, and she saw it. He did love her…and now she knew it.

"He doesn't need to say anything," Gwen spat to Charmcaster, not forgetting what she did to her when she was stuck in Kevin's bathroom. Charmcaster squeezed tighter, as she flinched some more. She breathed slowly, "I already know." Charmcaster glared at Gwen for not making this as fun as she expected. "And another thing…I feel the same way."

Kevin's eyes widened big. All Gwen could do was look at him the way he looked at her. She was able to form a smile, and so did he. She stopped when Charmcaster growled.

"You make me sick," she growled, as she used her magic to throw her against a pillar. Gwen collapsed against it, falling down as well.

"Gwen!" Kevin said panicked, trying to break free from Charmcaster's spell.

"Toast them!" she yelled, as Hex conjured up his infamous fire. Julie was about to cry harder than ever, until she looked at Gwen's face, that was ready with anger. She grabbed her mother's hand and smiled, knowing what was about to come. She loved it when Gwen got mad. Fire erupted the room, as Hex was about to redirect the flames toward their direction. Hex smiled as he thought of Bellwood and Omnitrix's kingdoms would be no more.

He sent the flames toward their direction. Ken watched in horror as his cousin and grandpa were about to be burnt to a crisp, and he and his team would probably be next. Charmcaster smiled with her uncle as he pushed the flames forward. Everyone closed their eyes, waiting to feel the pain, just as they felt the intense heat…only the pain never came. Hex continued with his magic until he saw his fire going around the objects he was trying to incinerate. He furrowed his brow and stopped his flames

When they disappeared, everyone was unharmed as a protective pink shield was formed around them. Kevin desperately looked at Ben, who was smiling huge, as Ben looked back.

"Kevin, there's something grandpa and I have to tell you…" Ben said, as he searched for the red head, who was standing proudly waiting for them to realize. Kevin looked at Max, who was also smiling big and thought he could see light tears in his eyes.

"What's the meaning of this? You're not even using the power of the Omnitrix," yelled Hex, disappointed his fire magic didn't work.

"That's because it wasn't me," Ben said confidently, wondering if they can actually make it out alive now. Hex and Charmcaster were confused and was not going to tolerate this. He was about to send his fire once more, only a voice called out.

"Hey!" Gwen yelled, hands on her hips. She looked normal from what they saw, but inside she was boiling up. "You can't just go around throwing fire at people!" She was smiling. Verdona would have wanted her to do this.

"What is _she _doing?" Kevin panicked.

"Just watch…" sighed Ben, as Kevin looked at him as if he were insane.

"You were right my niece…this child is very annoying," he said, sending more fire, only towards Gwen. He saw the same thing as he did before. The fire was going around the object he was directing his flames toward. He stopped to see the same shield, only inside of it was a girl with glowing eyes and hands. Her shield went down and everyone can see her better. Kevin's jaw dropped and he couldn't stop staring. His girlfriend, or as he called her now, was glowing…with power.

"Now way…" Kevin said, looking at Ben. Ben shrugged his shoulders and then continued to watch. Max smiled proudly, watching as she displayed the same exact power like the same woman he loved so long ago.

"How is this possible?" Hex asked himself, Charmcaster not daring to speak. She was stunned herself.

"Oh it's possible," said Gwen, lifting her hand and blasting Hex across the room. Charmcaster was too surprised to react, but Gwen did the same thing to her, only ten times harder, and she was thrown like a rag doll across the room. Charmcaster got up quickly and tried to do the same thing, only Gwen's shield was too strong.

"How _did_ you survive the genocide?" asked Charmcaster, breathing hard now. Gwen didn't answer her…she didn't want to. She'd been through a lot already and wasn't about to give her whole life story. She wasn't going to spill how Verdona saved her. She was fighting Charmcaster, but then was wondering where Hex had been. Truth is, he was watching her from aside, which Kevin didn't like. Gwen fired another attack, sending Charmcaster flying once more.

"I think that's enough," said Hex, saying a spell and freezing Gwen in her place. Everyone was worried now. "Charmcaster, get up and shackle her." It took her a while to get up, for she was sore enough now. She did the same for Gwen as she did with the others. Gwen was tied up, but at least she was unfrozen.

"Why didn't you do that before?" she asked angrily to her uncle, whipping the dirt off her clothes.

"I was watching," he said simply. "You have the same power as a woman I knew long ago." Gwen rolled her eyes; she already knew that. _You sent your men to kill her…_ "Now I begin to wonder how you escaped my wrath. How did you survive after all these years?"

That was the question. How did she survive? It had been twenty years and yet there still was a single woman who had powers like no other. Power he hadn't seen in a long time…strong power. Truth is…she didn't know herself. She had no idea where she came from…only that Verdona found her.

"Answer me!" Hex yelled, about to strike and send her flying.

"Stop it Hex, she belongs to me!" yelled Max, as Hex stopped suddenly. Gwen looked at him as if he were crazy. Hex raised a brow.

"What is wrong with you people? All of you seem to think you an save each other…."

"No Hex, you can ask her anything but she won't know where she came from," replied Max, receiving the strangest look from Gwen. Everyone else was confused, except Ben.

"How do y-," Gwen started but stopped, not wanting to give out any information to Hex.

"Is this some sort of trick? If the girl doesn't know, then how will you?" Hex asked for Gwen, not taking her eyes of Max. He didn't speak for a moment, deciding if this was the right decision.

"She's my granddaughter," Max finally said, getting whispers throughout the room. Kevin looked at Max as if he was crazy. Only when he looked at Ben, he wasn't surprised. Ben looked at Kevin and sighed.

"And my cousin," Ben said proudly after, seeing Kevin's eyes get bigger. Hex growled.

"Impossible…you're covering for her."

"I'm just simply telling you the truth," Max replied.

"That's impossible! The girl I killed twenty years ago was dead right before my eyes."

"Apparently not…"

"Wait! It's my turn to talk! What is happening! You're saying I'm your granddaughter?" Gwen spoke up, looking at Max desperately. Max nodded.

"Oh I know you're my granddaughter. You're the spitting image of your mother…and, well, just look at your brother," Max smiled. Gwen didn't know why, but she instinctively turned her gaze towards Ken. He was in shock.

"Gwen? My sister is alive?" he asked.

Gwen's world was spinning and she was getting dizzy. She didn't know what was going on. What was Hex talking about? Ken in the flashback…was that _her_? No, it couldn't be… She didn't know the beginning of her life…and now the answer was finally here coming to her.

"The prophesized child…is here in front of me?" Hex said, somewhat worried. "Then how? How did you escape? I watched you die. I did it with my own two hands…" Gwen was speechless; she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. Hex nodded, believing her.

"Do you?" Hex asked Max.

"No…I thought she was gone only about a month ago," Max replied.

"So no one knows then?" Hex asked loudly, looking at Charmcaster, who shrugged her shoulders, confused as ever. "Ah…but there is someone who knows…" Hex went on, looking at Gwen.

"I told you, I don't remember…obviously I was just a baby."

"But you do. You may not remember physically…but your memories deep down inside are unlimited. Whether you were a week old or sixteen, I can still tap into your mind," Hex then clutched onto Gwen's head, while whispering several incantations. Gwen didn't feel any different, looking at her supposed grandpa for support. There was a cloud forming in the air above all of them. It was a large dark cloud that stopped growing as Hex stopped speaking.

"There we are…this is a timeline. We're going to see what happened twenty years ago…with some of my memories as well."

"But how?" Max asked extremely surprised.

"I've already explained this old man…her memories. Now watch!"

Everyone looked at the cloud as a picture began to form. Everyone watched intently as a video was being played…

"_She's beautiful Frank," a woman with short red hair and grey eyes said, cradling a baby in her arms in a rocking chair. They were in a large palace room that was decorated with pinks and lavenders._

"_Just like her mother…" Frank said softly, kissing the top of her head. Lily smiled, caressing the baby's cheek. There was a knock at the door._

"_Can I come in?" a voice said._

"_Sure dad," Frank replied, as a younger Max walked in._

"_How is she?" he asked, taking a look at the sleeping baby. "Gwendolyn is a beautiful name, Lily"_

"_Thank you Max," she replied, not taking her eyes off of Gwen. Frank looked at his dad and suddenly frowned. Max seemed extremely worried for some reason…his face said it all. He couldn't take his eyes off Gwen…_

"_Dad, is there something wrong?" Frank finally asked. Max sighed deeply. He never wanted this to happen…not to his family._

"_Son…you can't see it now, but Gwen is special. She has gifts that rarely anyone in the country can have. Gwen has powers…"_

"_And you know this how?" Lily asked defensively, grasping onto Gwen tighter. Frank didn't seem surprised._

"_Mom passed this down to her, didn't she?" asked Frank. Max nodded. Lily rolled her eyes, not really fond of Frank's mother._

"_But that's not the whole story," Max began, feeling worried now. "Many witches in the country are spreading word of a prophecy…a prophecy that has to deal with Gwen. It says that she will battle Hex in the future and win…bringing down him and his kingdom. News is spreading all over the world…"_

"_Impossible. This is all nonsense. Gwen doesn't have powers and is not some prophecy. I won't hear it! The witches are wrong," argued Lily. "Right Frank?"_

_Frank knew what was truth and what wasn't. "Honey…I believe him."_

"_How? I knew Verdona was a witch, but Gwen in a prophecy? It's impossible! Not my baby girl…not her…" Lily was on the verge of tears_

"_News hasn't reached the Null Void yet…but when it does…" Max warned Frank._

"_We need to be ready…" finished Frank._

"_But why her?" cried Lily._

"_It's not chosen at random Lily…the Tennyson family has always had its mountains to climb. But I believe this is the biggest one…this family has always had its share of obstacles to face…" said Max, comforting her. "Hex is not going to take this lightly…he's too scared to face it for real in the future."_

_Gwen's baby green eyes woke up, hearing her mother's sobs. She was hungry…_

"_I have to feed her," said Lily, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Max and Frank._

"_You're not in this alone son…" Max rested his hand on Frank's shoulder. Suddenly, a messenger came rushing in._

"_Your highness! She's in labor now!"_

"_Got to go meet your new nephew," smiled Max, rushing out of the room leaving Frank alone…_

_The scene changed to a little boy crying his eyes out. It was a few months later, as the boy sat in an abandoned barn. He cried as he saw his sister sleeping and his parents in a rush._

"_Please don't go away Gwen…please don't go…" Ken cried, looking at his sister. "Don't we have fun together?"_

"_Ken, whisper now," his mother said, as she watched her husband go outside._

"_Honey, the coast is clear," said the Frank. All of them were tired and completely out of energy. _

"_Mommy, what's happening?" cried the young boy, clutching to his mother's legs. The father took the baby and the mother bent toward her son._

"_Honey, I'm going to ask you to be brave. Can you be the strong young man that I know you are?" the mother said her words carefully._

_The boy nodded his head shakily, his sobs becoming more silent as he listened to his mother._

"_But where are you going? I don't want you to leave," he sobbed again, his father kneeling down next to him._

"_Son, we have a big job to do that involves your sister. We need to protect her…we need you to be brave. Braver than you've ever been before. I know you can do it. You've got your grandpa's spirit in you."_

"_But I'm afraid…what if you don't come back?"_

"_We'll come back…I promise," his mother spoke sweetly, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "We'll come as soon as possible." _

_And with that, the mother, the father, and the baby left into the dark forest, leaving the small child creeping back into the farmhouse and crying himself to sleep. _

_Frank and Lily ran through the forest, Frank taking Lily by the hand, leading her through the thick trees._

"_Are you sure you know where it is?" asked Lily._

"_I hope so…I used to come here all the time when I was younger," he rushed. It took them another half an hour for them to finally make it to a clearing where another dirt road was seen. The night was quiet and still. It was if the stars above them were telling them to hurry before it was too late._

"_There it is," Frank realized. It was a small house with smoke coming out of the chimney and one light on in the window. "This is it…are you ready?" She was scared…of course she was, but she had to keep going._

"_Yes," she breathed unevenly, looking at Gwen one more time. She could feel the tears coming into her eyes._

"_Come on," he grasped her hand even tighter, leading her across the road and toward the house. The stairs creaked was they rushed up them onto the porch. Frank knocked lightly. He didn't even know why he was knocking…she already knew they were there. The door opened suddenly before he finished knocking._

_Verdona looked behind them, to sense if there was anyone following them. Then she looked at her son. She immediately saw the fear in his eyes. She gulped…she had to stay strong. She knew what was going to eventually happen…_

"_Does Max know you're here?" she asked._

"_No, mom…just like you said," replied Frank_

"_Good…the place is secure, would you like to come in?" she asked politely, taking a glance at Lily and the baby. Lily breathed in heavily when she said this._

"_No mom…we're in a hurry."_

"_Understandable," nodded Verdona, holding out her arms._

"_Wait, hold on…" cried Lily, kissing Gwen several times before embracing her. Frank joined, holding Lily and Gwen at the same time. Lily was sobbing now._

"_Honey, we don't have much of time," he looked suddenly in the distance, seeing Omnitrix's castle lighting up the sky. "We have to get back."_

"_I know, I know," Lily whipped her tears. She slowly gave Verdona to Gwen. She could already feel the connection flowing between them. It was true…she did pass her abilities to her granddaughter. _

"_We'll come back mom, I don't know when, but we'll be back…" Frank said, holding his wife. Verdona nodded._

"_Hold on," Verdona began. "You'll need this." Verdona's hand glowed pink. A blanket appeared from her house, as well as a loaf of bread. She wrapped the blanket around the loaf of bread, making it look like a baby's body. "One last touch." She examined Gwen's face, as the bread slowly turned into a human form…Gwen's baby face._

"_It looks just like her," Lily said, surprised. "But why do we need it?"_

"_Trust me…this will come in handy," Verdona said in a low voice, holding Gwen tighter. All of them were silent for a while, not wanting to leave…_

"_Verdona, I know we've never been on the same terms, but…" Lily couldn't finish her sentence._

"_I know dear, I understand."_

"_Thank you mom…I don't know how I could ever repay you…"_

"_Your love is all I ever asked for kiddo," Verdona found herself hugging her son tightly, trying not to squish Gwen. "You better go."_

"_Right…come on," Frank grabbed Lily by the hand once more and ran back into the forest, leaving their child with Verdona. Verdona began to cry…she could already sense Hex in the kingdom searching for them. She knew she would never see her son again._

"_Come on dear, we're almost to the gate," Frank breathed. They had been running non-stop for what seemed like forever, only they stopped dead in their tracks once they reached the gate. There Hex stood, three guards on each side of him, in front of the gate that lead to the village. Lily held the fake Gwen securely in her arms, not remembering for a second._

"_It's a little late to take a stroll in the forest, don't you think?" a younger Hex asked. Frank stood in front of Lily, still not letting go of her hand._

"_What do you want?" Frank asked, trying his best to disguise the fear in his voice._

"_You know exactly what I want…give her to me and I'll spare you."_

_It was then that Frank knew exactly why Verdona gave him the bread that looked like Gwen…it was all an act to protect her and her well being. This was it. Once he did this, Hex would no longer hunt the Tennyson family or realize that Gwen never died._

"_Don't you understand? This is my daughter! You can't just take her away from me! Who do you think you are? You can't control us like this!"_

"_I think I can…and if that child is going to grow up and defeat me one day, then I have to make sure it will never happen."_

"_Look who's scared now? You're afraid of a child…"_

"_A child that will be powerful one day…hand her over!"_

"_Never," Lily spoke up darkly, ready to face him, standing equally next to her husband._

"_Suit yourself," said Hex._

_It was easy…the easiest thing he had ever done. Once his magic fire was released from him, it was over in a matter of seconds. Some trees caught on fire, and immediately the Omnitrix guards were alerted._

"_Let's get out of here," Hex said. He saw it with his own eyes. The baby was finished, still crisped up in her mother's hands. The job was done and now he could finally sleep at night. They left through the trees. Many guards came through the gate, carrying buckets of water, trying to put the fire out. _

_Max appeared a few minutes later, knowing exactly whom the fire was from. He paid no attention to the fire, but to the people that one of his guards said he found. He immediately knew who they were. Tears formed in his eyes as he recognized his son, his daughter in law, and his granddaughter. He sobbed silently, knowing Hex has won and did what he intended to do. From that day, he swore to bring Hex down…he would never forget what happened…_

_Half of his family was gone…he would soon look for Ken. They had to have hidden somewhere, for he wasn't here…_

_A funeral was going to be planned soon, and Max was not looking forward to it. Blankets were put over them as Max continued to cry…_

Hex let go of Gwen's head and she closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor…

_**Chapter 10…ok I was going to make this the last chapter, but it turned out to be longer than I anticipated…so there is one more…**_

_**Oh and I really don't know if that is Gwen's moms' name or not, but I liked it so I'm sticking with it.**_

_**I'm not going to talk about this a lot…just to keep you guessing…but what will Gwen think after she's seen this? What will Max think? What will Kevin think? And what will Hex think? Find out next chapter…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	11. Fly With Me

**Chapter 11: Fly With Me**

Hex let go of Gwen's head, as she collapsed to the floor. She wasn't unconscious, just in shock at what she just saw. Her was head down, staring at the floor, completely tearless, and feeling a sense of loss was going through her mind. She didn't know if the flashback she just saw was real or fake. But Hex said that it came from his and her memory…it had to have been true, shouldn't it? All she remembered was her and Verdona growing together and learning from each other.

Oh, and she didn't even want to look over at Ben and Kevin's direction…but it seemed Ben knew all along…he said he was her cousin before any of this had ever started. What was going through everyone's mind at this point? She shook her head desperately.

"I don't understand…" Gwen finally spoke, looking straight into Hex's face. "That can't be true…I…it makes no sense." Gwen was actually hoping for Hex to say something to her, but instead he kept quiet. It was almost as if he was trying to think.

"What's not to understand?" Charmcaster spoke instead. "It came from your big head."

"No I mean…Verdona couldn't have been my grandmother, could she?" Gwen ignored her rude comment and looked to Max for support, but he only nodded.

"I didn't know my grandmother was a witch," Ben spoke up, never really knowing that he had a grandma in the first place.

"Well she's gone now," Gwen glared at Hex, who still was deep in thought.

"You were there when we killed her?" Charmcaster asked, as Gwen's eyes lit up.

"_You _were there?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Well sure…I went everywhere with my uncles men, I sat back and watched, since my powers weren't in full form yet. Well, they were idiots, I'm not surprised they missed you," Charmcaster said simply. "Honestly, I don't know why you're so hung up on your old grandma from ten years ago. Who would have thought Omnitrix had a lost princess?"

"P-princess?" stuttered Gwen, looking at Max once more. That's right…she technically was a princess.

"Princess?" Kevin repeated. All of this information was so much to handle at once. Powers, her past, royalty? He had to fall in love with a very complicated girl.

"No, no, I'm not princess material…I have never been…"

"Do you think I care whether you like it or not? It's in your blood, so stop complaining. I don't know why you wouldn't like it…it has many advantages."

Charmcaster kept talking, as Gwen ignored her and went deep into thought, kind of like what Hex was doing. Hex had entered her life before she could even remember, before she could even speak or think. So this so called prophecy…she was born to save the people in trouble, to help the ones in need from a tyrant. She had finally found her purpose. Her whole life she thought she didn't have one because of her past events, but when in reality, those events made her stronger and happened for a reason.

All of these things happened because of her young life…and it was all Hex's fault.

Her fingers and hands trembled with anger suddenly. Her breathing became hazardous. And finally the thought occurred to her…

_He killed her parents…_

"It's finally hitting you isn't?" Hex finally spoke to her. She glared at him with as much hatred she could muster. "It's hitting me too."

"You…you killed my parents!" she yelled loudly. He nodded simply, agreeing with her on that subject. She made sure she wouldn't show her tears.

"Yes…and I obviously failed to kill you," he said with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, only because Verdona was smarter than you!" Gwen yelled once more.

"Don't you understand? The child I was supposed to kill twenty years ago, to escape from the prophecy, in sitting here right in front of me! How do you think I feel? Knowing that the prophecy is still being fulfilled?"

"Oh please!" Kevin yelled. "You selfish bastard…trying to kill an innocent child when you don't know anything! You don't even care that you killed two innocent people and tried to kill an infant. If you hadn't been killing people from the start, none of this would've happened."

"And that's when he got scared…" Ben added. "He thought if one child with powers could kill him, what about the other magical beings in the world? You don't even care what you did, and that's what sick about it."

"You think I care about other people? You think I care about other kingdoms? All I need is the world in my hands and that will suffice," he continued. "If only you were actually there Gwen…if only you saw what happened."

"I did see what happen! Even though I wasn't there, they still were trying to protect me…I…I…I wish I could've done something more."

"Yes, Verdona did much of that…training you all of these years. Teaching you the ways of your powers so that you would be able to come back and defeat me one day. Oh yes, se foresaw everything…even this day probably. She knew what she was doing…and I was glad that I found her to get rid of her in the end," Hex began. "I guess you've lost many people in you life, haven't you? Your father, mother, grandmother, and now your about to loose your grandfather, cousin, brother, and your lover. Your life hasn't been any different has it? Losing the ones you love…it will never end as long as I'm here…"

Gwen closed her eyes, feeling the fury inside her. Hex's words were making her go crazy.

"You should have looked seen the fear in their eyes when I pulled the plug…"

That was it…

Gwen opened her eyes suddenly, glowing with ferocity. Her hands glowed quickly, easily pulling off Charmcaster shackles as if they were a piece of string. She growled as she looked at Hex.

"My shackles!" yipped Charmcaster, eyes wide. "How did you-,"

Gwen fired an attack at her before she could finish her question. She was once again thrown into a near by wall. Before she turned her attention back to Hex, Gwen unleashed her power to the shackles on the guys. They broke immediately; there was no way she could do this alone.

While Hex's guards were distracted, the Plumbers immediately broke free from their grasps and began fighting once more.

"Let's do this the right way this time boys," Ken spoke as the leader, and everyone was pumped up once more.

Gwen's back was turned toward Hex, but before Gwen could say anything to Max or Ben, she saw Kevin running toward her with as much speed he could do. He pushed her out of the way, dodging an attack that Hex sent towards her. He pulled her behind a table that was knocked over, as Ben ran forward.

"Thanks," breathed Gwen, her mind still in the fight. She then did something that Kevin didn't expect. She ripped of the bottom of her dress, revealing her legs. Kevin suddenly gulped, but understanding why she did it at the same time. It was easier to move. She was about to get up again and fight when Kevin grabbed her wrist.

"Hey…you be careful out there," he said slowly, holding her hand softly. She saw the worry in his eyes. Her hand made its way towards Kevin's face, as she caressed it gently.

"As long as your with me, I'm sure I'll do fine," Gwen replied. Kevin smiled back.

"Then we'll all fight him together," he said, squeezing her hand tighter. With another look at each other, they jumped from the table and into the fight once more. It was a true face off. Ben and Max stood there, waiting for there comrades to arrive next to them.

"Grandpa, I don't know if you should fight," Ben said to him. His suit was completely destroyed. Max smiled at his grandson.

"I guess I should leave this fight between and you cousin…and Kevin of course."

Kevin rolled his eyes at the old man. Even in battle, he still thinks he can be humorous.

"But that doesn't mean I still can't help," he added, holding his still in tact gun, ready to fire.

"You thought you stopped the prophecy Hex, but it looks like it's still going to happen," Ben said, smiling greatly at his cousin. She smiled back.

"But he didn't expect that I would have help," Gwen replied. Charmcaster was finally off her butt, rubbing it forcefully, and went next to her uncle. She had eyes of daggers pointing at Gwen. Ben then knew it was time to use the watch once more. He twisted the object on his wrist, and plunged down on the button. There was once again a green flash, and a new creature appeared before them.

"Swampfire!" he screamed, in a fighting stance. Gwen made a nauseous face.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh…it's me. Look it just comes like that, ok?" Swampfire replied, taking in a whiff of his armpit in the process.

"You should smell him after this…he's gonna reek," smirked Kevin. Hex wasn't playing games anymore. He heard their ranting for the last time. Suddenly, lighting appeared in the hall, and in was flowing in their direction. Gwen's shield came in handy once again, only this time, it was harder to contain.

"He can use lightning too?" grunted Gwen.

"He possesses five magical charms called 'The Charms of Bezel.' These give him the power of levitation, fire, reincarnation, lightning, and luck. And unfortunately, this doesn't include in spell casting abilities," Swampfire explained quickly. Gwen was suddenly worried. It was no wonder this guy was the most feared man in the world. He could practically do anything.

"So how do we weaken him then?" flinched Gwen from the sparks in front of her shield.

"Take him down fast," Kevin said. "We got to come up with something Ben. Gwen's not going to hold this forever."

"Gwen, take down the shield," Swampfire said. Gwen did so gratefully, waiting for Ben to make the next move. His green hands were lighted with fire. He launched his fire where the lighting was headed. There was a big explosion, and smoke filled the room.

"Don't wait!" Gwen said, entering the smoke. Kevin smirked, as he absorbed more of the metal vase next to him. He knew exactly whom he was going for. He smirked some more when Charmcaster was taken off guard and his fist slammed into her stomach. She grunted heavily, barely moving from Kevin's metal fist. Her eyes glowed with anger.

"You're gonna pay for that one," she said, catching her breath.

"Not if I knock you out first," he smirked, about to slam his other hand right over her head. But before he could, she fired an attack right at him. She said a spell, as a sphere surrounded her whole body.

"You can't touch me now," she smiled, still catching her breath from the wind that got knocked out of her.

"I'll just have to break it down then, huh?"

"I'm not going to make it easy," she glared, taking two small balls from her sleeve once more, and rolled them on the floor.

"Those two again?" he whined.

"Oh, these boys are more genetically enhanced," she smirked, watching her creatures grow bigger than the ones before.

"Great…." Kevin rolled his eyes, and prepared himself. Meanwhile, Gwen and Ben were taking care of Hex, or at least were trying to. Gwen could tell her powers weren't going to last forever. Se would run out of mana, and it would be fast. She watched in horror as Ben's fire was going against Hex's fire.

"Ben!" cried Gwen.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Swampfire replied, pressing his fire against.

"Yeah, except he has magic," she reasoned. It was true; it looked like Hex's fire was winning from the magic that was spreading through it. The fire broke through his, as Swampfire was hit in the chest. He flew back and landed on the ground roughly. He stood up slowly, only to cover his face from Hex about to fire once again.

Before he could do anything, Hex saw Gwen standing on one of her floating steps in the air, blasting him away from Ben.

"Stay away from my cousin!" yelled Gwen, firing another one at him. Only this time, Hex dodged it just in time. Swampfire stood up next to Gwen once more. They could tell Hex was getting tired, especially for his age; he shouldn't last as long as he would when he was younger.

The ground suddenly erupted in front of them, causing large spears to erupt from the ground. Gwen quickly made a large block as she and Swampfire jumped on it and it floated in the air. The cracks traveled up the walls and toward the ceiling. The beautiful painted windows shattered into nothing and soon the wind began to blow harder in the room.

Julie looked up and saw the ceiling begin to crack in various places. Her eyes widened, as she knew what was going to happen. She clutched her mom's hand tighter and her breath became rapid. The ceiling was going to collapse on everyone.

"Ben!" she cried desperately. Swampfire's attention was immediately aroused as he heard the sweet gently voice he loved in trouble. He saw her pointing vigorously at the ceiling that was barely holding up. Gwen's eyes widened as well. But before Gwen could react, a bright green flash went off instead. She covered her eyes, only to open them and see a new monster appear in front of her.

"Humongousaur!" roared a giant creature, growing in size by the second. Gwen's eyes widened as Ben held the ceiling with his own two hands, forcing it up so the amounts of rock would not fall. Then slowly, he grew even larger, as the spikes on his spine and tail began to erupt from his rough exterior. It then became easy, as if the amount of the ceiling no longer mattered. He simply pushed the entire roof off and threw it onto Kevin's courtyard, smashing the grassy ground into bits.

Gwen smiled; Ben obviously wanted to do something for Julie. Humongousaur looked at the guards that were keeping the innocent people. They shook with fear as Humongousaur looked down upon them closely.

"Let these people go now!" he roared one more, as the guards fled away and out of the building. Some of the guests thanked the giant, whereas others ran out of the castle as fast as they could.

"Julie, come on!" her mother cried, holding out her hand as everyone exited. Rain was pouring now into the room, soaking everything that got into its path. Julie looked at her mother, water drenching her face.

"I'm sorry mom, but I need to stay with him!" she cried, looking at the giant creature, now in a smaller form of itself, crash down from one of Hex's spells.

"Don't be vain Julie, come now. We can still make it out of here!"

"Mom, what if you were there when dad was being attacked? And then…someone was there telling you to leave his side while he was fighting to save you? To save his family?" she cried once more, as the statement wrapped around her mothers head. Tears flowed from her mother's eyes. "I need to be with him, he needs me!" Her mother nodded painstakingly. Her daughter was finally growing up. She was just like her father; strong and wasn't afraid to fight for the things she loved.

"You'll come back," agreed her mother, holding her hand, kissing her forehead, and then exiting the building. Julie continued to watch the fight, praying everything would go right. But she knew that being in the same room as Ben would help him and give him courage. She smiled as Humongousaur's large hand landed right in Hex's face, as he smashed into what was left of the wall.

Hex looked up into the sky. Nature was on his side for the day. Thunder howled in the dark clouds after the lightning struck in the distance.

"I'm tired, I'm wet, and I have had it," he addressed Gwen and Ben. "It shouldn't take this much effort to beat a bunch of kids."

"You're right, it shouldn't…" agreed Gwen, Humonousaur nodding his large head. "So why can't you do it?" Hex snarled and sent a large lightning blast toward the girl. Gwen then shot out her mana, all that she could muster toward the lightning. The two truck in the middle, as a game of tug of war began. The energies were going back and forth between one another.

The Plumbers stopped, Hex's guards stopped, Charmcaster stopped, and Kevin stopped.

Gwen was pushing as hard as she could, trying to keep Hex's lightning from attacking her. Hex seemed to be having as easier time, as the sky let him borrow some of its natural elements. She looked up and continuous lightning was being served to him. She then looked at his cool and calm face and glared. He wasn't even twitching; it was all easy for him. He was just getting her tired.

No, no. This couldn't be the way of how it all ended.

She finally had friends…

She finally had a family…

She finally had someone to love…

She finally found her purpose for her life and this was not how it was supposed to end…not like this. She wanted to die old and gray, just like Verdona. She wanted to do something important…something miraculous. She wanted to be noticed and be proud of herself. It couldn't end like this…not yet.

It was then she remembered. She remembered what Verdona said a couple of days before she died…

"_Mana is all around you. The grass, the trees, the water, the birds…anything that you want. But the key thing is to know how to use it. Too much could drive someone mad…but the right amount could protect you from anyone…"_

"_But why would I need it in the first place? I thought I already had powers, Verdona."_

"_Yes dear, but that is where ours comes from…and if you think right and believe in yourself, then mana will aid you willingly…"_

"_I still don't get it…"_

"_You will kiddo…you will"_

That was it, that was the key. Verdona always knew that she would battle Hex in the future. Ok, she knew a lot of things that she failed to tell her, but still she was right. Gwen looked at her surroundings. The grass in the courtyard, the trees around the palace, the wilted flowers on the altar…it was all around her. She'd been missing it from the very beginning.

She closed her eyes and focused. She didn't care how close the lightning was to her face. She concentrated on the energy around her…and that's when she felt it. A slightly pink fog was coming from the grass and through the windows. It was working. Next were the trees and the flowers that were around her. She felt the fog go through her and give her strength. She opened her eyes and smiled.

She was confident now, no longer caring about Hex's lightning that was being served to him. A storm couldn't last forever, but nature was everywhere. Her back straightened and pushed Hex's power, which was dangerously close, with ease. His brows raised in confusion. The girl was weak from fighting, there was no way she could muster this much strength in a matter of seconds. Her power was now gaining control of his.

Even though in the pouring downfall, he still was failing. Now both were cringing, using all the power they had.

"Uncle, resist!" yelled a very worried niece.

"Come one Gwen, you can do it!" yelled Kevin.

"We have faith in you!" added Max.

"Gwen, you can beat him!" yelled Ben, now in human form, with Julie close by.

She felt herself losing it, but along with him as well. She closed her eyes, upon hearing a crystal clear voice.

"Gwen…you can do it," the voice was so clear. Verdona was somehow speaking to her. Gwen opened her eyes once more, now glowing heatedly.

He needed to go down, she remembered. After all he did and done…he needed to be stopped. His cruelty and vengeance needed to end once and for all.

And with one last valiant push that Gwen used everything, Hex's lightning was gone and her mana took over. Her power finally hit him and the last thing she saw was his body go through the stonewall and into the courtyard. Gwen gasped and collapsed on the floor…then suddenly her world went dark.

* * *

After what seemed like ages to her, her eyes fluttered opened, only to see a very handsome king holding her in his arms.

"What…?" she attempted to get up, only to have him push her gently back down. She was still in the same room, only it looked like a tornado went through it, and it was much quieter. The rain had stopped, but the sky was still eerie and the room was filled with water in various places.

"Whoa, I don't think that's such a good idea…you've been out for a few hours."

"A few hours?! W-where's Hex?!" she shot up suddenly. She saw Ben with Julie and his grandpa, the Plumbers talking amongst themselves, and a chained up Charmcaster in the corner with a scarf stuffed in her mouth. That's when she saw him. Hex was lying on the floor next to the Plumbers unconscious. "Is he-?"

"He's not dead…just out cold and completely drained. Charmcaster's pretty pissed," he smirked, taking a glance at the evil witch.

"So…" she didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember what happened after she blacked out…well of course she didn't. "Did you guys get him after I past out?" Kevin chuckled, finding her so humorous at the moment.

"No, you did. You did that to him. Charmcaster was so distracted, she was easy to take down after."

"But how?" she was astonished at herself. She stood up, finding it kind of embarrassing to be lying in Kevin's arms at the moment. She still didn't know what a relationship was all about. She looked at her dress…oh man, she was a mess.

"You tell me, _your highness_," Kevin smirked. Her face quirked. She was about to say something but stopped. Her grandfather was looking at her with a proud face. "Go on…" She smiled at Kevin and ran to Max. Both embraced each other into the deepest hug she had ever experienced.

"Grandpa…" she began, a tear strolling down her face.

"I know Gwen, I know," her stroked her hair. They let go and looked at one another. "I'm so proud of you. Never knowing what your life was about, and look at the beautiful woman you've become. You never once lost hope…"

"I knew there had to have been something missing," she replied.

"You got that right," Ben joined in. Then he was suddenly smashed with one of Gwen's hugs as well. "Who would have thought, right?"

"Seriously," winked Julie to Gwen. Gwen let go of Ben and went to her friend. "_Now_ will you go to Omnitrix?"

"I guess I could squeeze it in. I still have Kevin's room to clean and that could take hours," smiled Gwen, as Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get a hug?" Ken said to Gwen. Of course, she had to give her brother a hug. They embraced each other. Seeing she had a brother was the most amazing things ever.

"So…I take it all of you are Plumbers then, right?" Gwen asked to Max, Ben, and Kevin. All three nodded confidently, showing they had badges too. Suddenly, a messenger came to Kevin and whispered in his ear.

"The Null Void's council is on its way. Apparently they are thrilled to know that their king will no longer be in office," said Kevin. "That goes for you too, princess." He addressed Charmcaster, who fidgeted in her chains with force but gained nothing.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gwen asked, looking down on Hex.

"Lock him up. Hex may have destroyed everyone with powers, but he saved some trapped in his dungeons. They will help us spell his cell so he will never get out," replied Max. Max looked at Charmcaster. "And you'll be joining him." She glared at him.

"You should change, you're going to get sick if you keep wearing wet clothes," Ben said to Julie, taking her by the hand and walking out of the destroyed room. Ken grabbed a hold of Charmcaster, and dragged her into the foyer, where she would be transported to the Null Void's prison. The rest of the Plumbers and Max carefully carried Hex's body into the foyer as well.

"It's all just over like that?" Gwen asked Kevin, before he could sneak out of the room as well.

"You have no idea how long we've been planning that…"

"You call that a plan? All of you could have died by his fire! Some plan."

"Ok, we didn't expect him to figure it out so quickly…"

"Yeah well Charmcaster is smarter than she looks," Gwen grumbled. Kevin suddenly smirked.

"How jealous were you anyway?" Gwen flushed and turned away suddenly.

"I wasn't jealous…not at all."

"Oh don't give me that," he grabbed her waist and turned her towards him. "Your highness…you majesty."

"Don't call me that…" Gwen said. "You know how I feel about those stupid titles."

"Hey, you're a princess now, that is not my problem," he smirked some more. Then his attitude changed. He put some of her hair behind her ear. "I was really worried about you, you know…I didn't know what to think when I saw you black out. I was so afraid you'd get hurt."

This was his moment…he was finally showing his feelings. Gwen looked up into his eyes.

"And now that it's finally all over, I can do this," he pressed his lips onto her suddenly without warning. Gwen melted with ease into the shape of his lips. It felt so right, so perfect. Yes it was her first and she didn't know what she was doing, but the love was so intense that she didn't care. It turned passionate, as Gwen held onto the back of his neck and pulled him in tighter. He was seriously thinking about taking her to his room, and I mean seriously, but he knew she would have slapped him before he could do that. It seemed like forever, but eventually, an interruption was bound to happen.

"Ahem," a voice said. They broke apart quickly, breathing fast, to see Ben and Julie in dry clothes. "If you're done groping my cousin, it's time to leave now." She smiled at Julie and Ben, still having Kevin in her arms, as they embraced each other too. From that point on, she knew her life would change.

_It's hard, I know._

_Life can be so difficult at times and you feel like nothing can ever make sense. But I guess the key is to never give up and always believe. Keep that hope alive and you'll accomplish anything._

_It's been a year since the whole incident happened…the best year I've ever had actually._

_After that, Hex was locked up for good, along with Charmcaster, only she was put in a more 'sanitary' cell unlike her uncle. _

_I went to Omnitrix that day with Ben, Julie, and the rest of the Plumbers. Kevin and grandpa were dealing on matters with the Null Void's council. I was finally introduced as a princess to the council. One of them even told me how close I looked to my mother. It was made official…and I'm talking about a crown and everything. It was a big celebration in the kingdom as we rode through the streets introducing ourselves to the people. It was an even bigger celebration when Ben proposed to Julie._

_Since Hex was gone, Ben revealed the true person who was behind the so called 'monster attacks' and assured them it was only in order to protect the kingdom. Some left and some stayed; it was there choice. But those who were in hiding or locked up were released and powerful once again._

_I went back to Bellwood a week later, only to find Kevin on one knee with a ring in his hand._

_Kevin's west wing of his palace was destroyed, but he always told me he had the money to do anything, and he did. He fixed it up and made it look ten times more glamorous than I ever thought it could be._

_As for the Null Void, what was once a dark and eerie place was transformed into a happy sanctuary where those could now move to and feel safe. Deep in Hex's prisons was a duke of the family, thrown into the dungeon after Hex saw his impressive powers. Not wanting to kill the poor guy, meaning to use him later for evil things, he had been there for five years. Literally rotting away slowly, his prison doors opened, giving him his light once again._

_His name is Michael Morningstar, the new King of the Null Void._

_My wedding wasn't as glamorous as Julie's, but it was something to never forget all the same. Her wedding was first, followed by mine a couple months later. Now both of us being queens was really something we hadn't pictured at all getting to know each other. But of course, before Julie could marry Ben, he had to become king…and he was. Max stepped from the throne, an unusual act for a royal to do, and Ben became king. Then enforcing a law to Omnitrix's council that a royal could marry a commoner…and the story continues from there._

_I was finally rescued…and here is the present…

* * *

_

Gwen stood on the balcony wall overlooking the sunset in the distance. Ben and Julie were over for a week and left recently. She was tired; she'd been having nightmares lately on multiple things…things she was afraid that could actually happen. It was so bad, she didn't want to sleep anymore. It was almost like a vision of the future…and that scared her…

Her hand unconsciously went to her slightly swollen stomach. Yes, she was also pregnant. The passed few months have been hard, and with her current nightmares, it wasn't making anything easier.

She then felt strong arms wrap around her gently, and a chin resting on her shoulder. He could always tell when she was stressed or nervous. She had obviously been giving off the vibe for quite sometime now.

"You need to tell me sometime," he whispered. She closed her eyes sharply.

"It's just the dreams I've been having," she replied as if it was no big deal. He turned her to face him, staring at her seriously.

"Gwen, just tell me…it's going to be fine," Kevin assured her, putting his hand on her stomach. She sighed and looked at the sky once more. The sky had always been her comfort and the place she could go to.

"I see things, as if they're meant to happen, but I'm not sure. They feel so real, but I don't want them to."

"What do you see?"

"I see Hex…I see Charmcaster…and I also see Michael," she said softly. "I don't know why either." She had always known Michael was a shady person…but enough to be in her dreams with Hex?

"Are they the future?"

"No…I can't see the future, I just wonder why they are there though," she said. She was scared, and he could see it.

"Hey, look at me," he said, putting his hand under her chin to look her directly in the eyes. "Whatever happens, I am always going to be there for you. Whatever you're going through or there is something going on with the baby…I'm always going to be here. I love you." He bent down and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back with tenderness.

For some reason, she knew she'd sleep well that night…

_**And the story was completed! I know it isn't one of the longer stories that many of you had read, but hey it had a beginning and end right?**_

_**So there were many sentences that lead to a sequel of the story, but I'm not sure if I should do it…what do you guys think? If yes then I will…but I guess it just depends…**_

_**That was Rescue Me…hope all of you enjoyed…**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


End file.
